Death Moon
by Mad Jakson
Summary: She is his Mistress and she is the one who will guide the magical world back to greatness, but will she manage to save the wizarding world from itself before it's too late. AU Fem!Harry, MoD!Harry, femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey this is my first story, I hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **AN2: Thanks to my Beta Reader PeachSchappes for rereading it.**_

 _ **Edited 03.03.16**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Death stood silently in the corner of the dark room and watched his new Mistress sleeping in her crib. He knew what had to happen so that she would be able to wield his power, even if he didn't like that it had to happen.

His thoughts drifted to the three brothers who'd avoided his touch. He'd awarded them with a copy of his tools and told them, that the one who owns all three of them, becomes the master of death. Of course, he knew that in their family there was only one real "Master of Death" with the ability to use them right. Not that there could be a person who was his master out of nowhere. No, he chooses who will have command over him and only the purest souls are even stable enough, to not go mad under his constant presence.

One may ask about why someone like Death would even consider anyone having control over him. The answer is that he generally liked the humans. They are always so lively and full of ideas. But often enough they come close to destroying themselves, especially the wizards and witches. So he has to step in and choose a Master, who can set things right again. In all history, there was only one time he'd had to do this, so he'd given his power to Merlin, a young wizard with a pure heart and a thirst to better the world.

Often, it was his sister Fate, who puts the world in a state of chaos, because she absolutely loves it. Like this time, his Mistress should have been his Master, so Fate hoped, if she made sure his master was born as a girl, she would not succeed in his mission the save the wizarding world.

With this thought he'd vanished from the room, till the day his mistress was ripped apart from her family. He could not prevent it, because Fate had sealed the event with a prophecy she'd made about his Mistress and the self-announced Lord Voldemort.

Oh how he hates this man. He'd cheated him! HIM, DEATH AND ABSOLUTELY NO ONE CHEATS DEATH!; however he could do nothing about it, because of the bloody Horcruxes Voldemort had made.

A Horcrux is the only thing Death cannot destroy. Oh yes, he can rip a soul out of a body, but not out of an object. So this is practically the only way to become immortal. Of course, there are other ways, but each of them have to be approved by him, like the Philosophers Stone.

When the Flamels had created it, Death knocked on their door and just tehn they'd almost died from a heart attack. He chuckled, as he thought of the face Nicolas had made as he opened the door.

After they'd gotten over the shock, Death questioned them about their intentions and why they wanted to live longer, as it was meant for them to live and die a normal life. They'd told him that they actually had no intention to be immortal, and that they just wanted to live longer, to invent things and improve the wizarding world and when they achieved their goal, they wanted to die peacefully in their sleep like everyone else.

After the explanation, Death approved their request and set conditions, that if the Flamels ever abused their right, he would come for them and that in the end, everyone stands in front of him to be judged. Till now, the Flamels have kept their word so he has had no problems with them.

* * *

The night of Halloween 1981 was pretty quiet, as if everyone knew something big was going to happen.

In a dark alley in Godric's Hallow, a man appeared out of thin air. He wore dark robes and his eyes were crimson red, like blood.

Lord Voldemort strode down the path to his destination, the Potter family. How foolish they were, to trust their friend Peter, to be the secret keeper of their hiding place.

If it wasn't for that blasted prophecy, he would have let them live a while longer. Sure, James Potter was a formidable dueler, but eventually he would've killed him, even if he hated to wipe out a pure blooded family. But they were too far on the light side to even consider joining him, in his quest to rid the muggles and muggleborns of their existence.

He watched, as the house where the Potters lived revealed itself in front of him and with a smile on his face, he opened the garden gate, unaware that Death was watching everything from the shadows.

He blasted the door open and heard James yell to his wife, to take their daughter and run away. Lily ran up the stairs and James pulled out his wand and started dueling with him. Lord Voldemort killed James pretty quickly and followed Lily to the upper floor. He knew she could not disapparate or portkey away, because he'd erected anti-apparition and portkey wards.

From outside the door of the nursery, he heard Lily whispering to her daughter and he blew the door open.

"No don't kill my daughter, take me instead!" Lily pleaded.

"Step aside foolish girl, I just want her. I'll let you live if you give her to me"

"I'll never give her to you, you monster."

With that, Voldemort fired a killing curse at her and she dropped dead to the floor.

He looked at the person he was actually here for, one Sophie Lily Potter. She had blood red hair, like a mixture between her mother's and her father's and the most amazing Avada Kedavra emerald green eyes he had ever seen. She was pretty powerful magically and he had no doubt, that if she were an adult, she would have been about his or even Dumbledore's level.

Such a shame that she had to die.

He was amazed that she did not cry, however something disturbed him. She was not looking at him, she was looking at something behind him and smiled. Voldemort turned around to see if someone was there, but nobody except him and Sophie were in the room, if you didn't count the body of Lily Potter.

'Strange,' he thought.

He turned back and said, "It's time to end this."

Voldemort shot the fabled killing curse at her, but as it connected with her forehead, it rebounded and flew straight at him. It destroyed his body and he had to flee as a wraith, leaving behind an infant with a faint scar on her forehead, that resembled a scythe.

* * *

Death watched the events play out and felt sorry for James and Lily, that they had to die. They were such good people, but it had to happen, because in the second that Lily had sacrificed herself for her daughter, she'd invoked an ancient ritual, which Death could use to form a connection to the mortal world, so that he could interact with his Mistress.

Lily felt how she left her body and suddenly stood in front of pretty tall man with a black robe. His face was concealed by his hood and his hands were almost bonelike.

"Are you Death?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes" he simply stated.

"Can you please save my baby?"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to her tonight. I choose her to become my Mistress."

To say Lily was shocked was an understatement.

"How is that possible?" she managed to ask in her state.

"I choose her to be my Mistress, so that she can save the wizarding world before it destroys itself."

"But if you kill Lord Voldemort, won't the things get better anyway?"

"Sadly I cannot kill him. He has made Horcruxes, which is the only way to cheat me, so he will survive this night; however he will be in a weak form and won't come back for at least a few years. That gives me time for me to train your daughter to be able to destroy his anchors to this plane." he said.

"Why didn't you save us too? Now my baby has to grow up without us." she began to sob, as the current situation hit her.

"I'm sorry, but there are two reasons as to why I couldn't. Firstly, some key events in time have to happen or reality will collapse and that is really hard to set back, so it had to happen anyway, but secondly, without your sacrifice, I would not be able to connect to your daughter, so she can see and interact with me."

"Will she be able to see me and can we interact with her?" she asked hopefully, but Death had to disappoint her.

"Sadly you cannot. You have to move on or else your soul will disappear, because you have no anchor in this realm, but once your daughter is old and strong enough, she will be able to summon you and use herself as anchor, but it will take her a few years and her magic needs to stabilize first"

Lily looked very disappointed, but a little bit of hope shone through her eyes at the last part.

"At least we will be able to see her again, even if she has to grow up without us. I think I'm ready to leave and please look after her." Lily smiled weakly, as she disappeared into the next great adventure.

Death watched, as Sophie looked up from the dead body of her mother in his direction and he smiled, it seems that the connection was successfully established. As she saw him smiling, she smiled back at him. It was almost like she knew that nothing bad could happen to her now. Even Lord Voldemort noticed this and turned around, looked directly at him and frowned, since he couldn't see him.

By the time Voldemort had turned around and shot the killing curse at Sophie, Death had reached out with his magic and rebounded the curse back at him.

What happened then surprised even Death. He watched, as Voldemort's soul split again and tried to latch itself to Sophie. He had to react really quickly now, because if it attached itself to his Mistress, he would not be able to remove it. He caught the soul fragment out of the air and forced it through the veil. The only problem was, to force a fragmented soul to the next plain took an immense lot of power, which was also needed to finalize the connection. As he finished, he noticed that the bond to his Mistress was so damaged, that it would take years to heal completely and in this time, he could only watch what would happen to Sophie.

Sophie noticed his absence immediately and began to cry. He put his hand on her head and hoped that she would be, at least, able to feel his presence. She quieted as he touched her, so he knew that he could still comfort her. The only thing he could do now, was wait for someone to come and take Sophie to a safe place.

The first person to arrive was a man with really greasy hair and a hooked nose, but the only thing he did was stand by Lily's body and cry. He completely ignored Sophie and after a few minutes, he left again.

The second one was Sirius Black, her godfather. He took her out of the crib and sobbed hysterically at the sight of his two dead friends. After a few minutes, a half giant came to the house and told Sirius, that he had to take Sophie to Albus Dumbledore. At this name Death stiffened. He knew that man good enough to know, that it would not end well for his Mistress, if he got his hands on her. Dumbledore may have good intentions, but he is a manipulative and misguided old man, who didn't care, whom he would have to sacrifice, so long as it achieved his so called 'greater good.' Death hoped that Sirius would not give Sophie away, but his hopes were crushed quickly, when Sirius handed her over and Hagrid, as he'd learned his name was from the conversation, took Sirius' motorcycle and flew off into the sky.

Death followed the half giant through the sky to a small town called Little Whinging, to the house Number 4 Privet Drive, where Dumbledore stood, deep in conversation with a pretty, stern looking witch.

Death could not believe it. Albus Dumbledore had left his Mistress at the doorstep of the house, in bloody November, without any warming charms! If it wasn't for him, Sophie would have frozen to death that night.

In the morning, the front door opened and a loud scream could be heard through the small street.

Petunia Dursley peered down at Sophie with disgust and Death knew that he and his mistress were looking forward to some rather rough years.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I hope you liked it please leave a review.**_

 _ **I know there are still some mistakes but I'll try to correct them.**_

 ** _A huge thank you to my beta readers SuperPotterWhoLock110, Captain CV, and bexihunt_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: First of all thank you all so much I have never expected this great response, you are the best. Secondly, as for now all my beta readers are temporarily unavailable so I have to post the chapter without it being beta read. I did my best to find all mistakes but as a non-native speaker there will be a few. If you find any please send me a PM and I will edit them out.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech"

 **"Death speech"**

$Pareltounge$

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

Sophie Potter was lying in her room or better cupboard under the stairs and waited silently in the darkness. Today was her big day because in 3 minutes she will be 6 years old. Even when the Dursleys never celebrated with her, something always felt special on that day. On every of her birthdays, she got the feeling that someone came to her like every time she needed comfort when her uncle slapped her again or threw her in the cupboard because she did some freakish things. Which she never knew what caused it like the one time she dropped a plate and she panicked because if her uncle found out he would definitively lock her away in her cupboard for days without food. So somehow the plate repaired itself. Of course in that moment Vernon had to come in the kitchen and saw everything. His head turned purple and Sophie knew it this day would end badly. In the end, she got a few slaps and a broken arm.

As she laid in her cupboard crying she felt something cold wash over her and the air smelled like on a winter morning after some snowfall. It was never uncomfortable quite the opposite, she always felt protected at that times, it felt like everything will be okay again. She always fell asleep and in the next morning her arm and cheeks were pain-free and healed which made the situation with uncle Vernon not better.

As the pointers of the clock reached midnight Sophie felt something strange, she felt like something reconnected to her as it should always have been there and the wonderful feeling of protection embraced her. She could not put a finger on what it was, but she let it happen and fell peacefully asleep.

"GET UP GIRL NOW!" Vernon yelled and knocked loudly on the cupboard door.

"I'm up!" Sophie managed to say before her door was thrown open and her uncle dragged her out to the kitchen.

"You are now old enough to begin cooking for us and don't burn the bacon or you won't get anything to eat for a week. Am I understood freak?" Vernon said.

"Yes uncle Vernon" Sophie replied.

She began to make the breakfast and got a few slaps on her hand because she tried to taste some of the things she made.

"Freaks don't get the good food." her aunt Petunia said, "Go back to work girl."

After breakfast, Dudley went out playing with his friends, probably planning a new round of Sophie hunting. Petunia and Vernon sat at the Kitchen table discussing in low voices, maybe they thought she would not hear them, but that was not the case.

"No Vernon Mrs. Figg is ill she can't take the girl tonight."

"But Petunia honey why don't we give her to your friend what was her name Kathrine or to my sister. "

"No, we can't give her to Katherine she is not home tonight and you know very well that your sister will kill the girl on the spot for her cheek. We can't afford that, what if someone of her kind looks out for her?"

"I'll not leave the girl alone at my house she will burn it down."

"She also won't come with us to the theatre the people won't like it if a freak like her comes to a noble place."

"Can't we just leave her in the car?"

"No, what is when the police see her and asks questions why she is alone in the car. She will have to stay here and that's final."

"Ok, but if the freak destroys anything I'll kill her myself!" Vernon stated firmly.

"FREAK!" he yelled. Sophie turned around and looked at him.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" she asked.

"You will have to stay alone at home tonight because Mrs. Figg is ill and we are going to the theatre. If you destroy anything or make trouble, hope that God will help you because you will never get out of your cupboard again."

"Yes uncle Vernon I'll behave," Sophie said smiling inwardly, she could not believe it, it was her birthday and she got all evening for herself and could do what she wanted. She could even watch TV, she never had the opportunity to watch longer than 10 minutes and that only when the others were watching while she had to clean the kitchen.

* * *

As the day went on she did the last of her chores and set in the garden watching the wind playing with the leaves of the trees., when she suddenly heard someone talking $Ssstupid Humansss alwaysss blocking the entrance to my houssse.$

Sophie was confused where did the voice come from, she looked around but saw nobody else than her in the garden.

$Maybe I ssshould bite her.$ she heard the voice saying again.

$Who isss there$ she asked, not knowing that she didn't spoke English.

$Oh a ssspeaker I didn't know you were one.$

$Who ssssaid that? Where are you?$

$Down here ssspeaker.$

Sophie looked down on the ground and saw a beautiful black and red striped snake.

$Hallo little sssnake did you ssspeak to me?$

$Obviously little ssspeaker, or do you sssee anyone other than me around?$ The little snake snapped at Sophie.

$But how isss it possible that I can understand you? Can everyone ssspeak to sssnakes and why haven't anyone told me?$

$No not everyone can ssspeak thisss noble language, only a handful can and you are the firssst one that I have met.$

$Oh Okay, what did you mean with I'm blocking the entrance to your houssse?$ Sophie asked the snake.

$Behind you by the flowersss there isss the entrance to my cave that I have built the lassst two weeksss.$

Sophie paled, her aunt had just dug over the flower patch a few hours ago. Sophie carefully considered her next words and said $Um… well…. I'm sssorry$

The little snake looked up at her and asked $What are you sssorry for, has something happen to my cave?$

Sophie didn't know what she could say but eventually she answered $You sssee err… my aunt uh… kind of dug over the patch ssso your cave is probably dessstroyed.$. Sophie bows her head; she could not look the snake in the eyes at the moment. She felt so sorry for her even if she wasn't responsible for it, but she knew she would be very sad if she had no room anymore where she could go if she wanted to be alone, even if it's a cupboard.

After a few Moments the snake sighted and slithered up Sophie's arm which was probably meant as a hug and said $Do not be sssad little ssspeaker, it wasssn't your fault I'll just have to build another$

Sophie looked at her smiled brightly and began to cry. Nobody was ever that kind to her, she wiped away the tears of happiness and asked $Do you want to ssstay with me, I know sssnakes like warm placesss and if you wrap around my arm you will alwaysss have a warm place to live?$

The snake thought for a while and finally said that she would be happy to accept the offer.

$By the way what'sss your name?$

$My name isss Sssalya and yoursss$

$Hi Sssalya nice to meet you. My name isss Sssophie.$

* * *

They talked the rest of the day, about various things, Sophie told Salya about her home life with the Dursleys and Salya told Sophie about her hatchlings and their journey through the world. The little snake curled herself around Sophie's arm because Sophie told her if the Dursley saw her they would not hesitate to kill her on the spot.

At the evening before the Dursley drove off to the theatre Vernon took her aside and laid down the rules for the night.

"Girl you will do nothing except being in your cupboard. If I find anything destroyed or damaged you will pay for it and no watching tv I don't want you to get some crazy ideas. AM I UNDERSTOOD!"

"Yes, uncle Vernon," Sophie answered, knowing that the only person that destroys things in the house was her uncle, she never broke anything intentionally and when it happens it would normally fix itself again in some mysterious watched the Dursley get into the car and drive away to the theatre.

Once she was back inside Sophie put Salya in her cupboard because the little snake said that she was tired and Sophie sat down in the couch in front of the TV. She watched some cartoons but ended up watching an awesome show called Doctor Who. Oh, how she wished she could go on adventures through space and time and be free to do whatever she wanted.

Sophie forgot to watch the time and just before the end of the show Sophie got up to get something to drink. Halfway on the way back to the TV, the front door burst open with a loud crash. Sophie stumbled and fell, she forgot the time and now her uncle and aunt were back at home. The glass which she was holding in her hand flew through the air directly on the TV and with some sparks and smoke the house went dark.

You could hear Vernon roar through the whole house "FREAK! COME HERE NOW!"

Sophie knew that this would not end well and she tried to hide behind the curtains even if it was a hopeless attempt. Vernon walked with heavy steps into the living room and he pulled her out from behind the curtains. The first thing that Sophie saw was the purple face of her uncle, the second his hand as he slapped her across the face. She tripped and banged her head at the table pretty badly. Sophie landed on the floor and screamed she could feel her face get wet from the blood, but her uncle would have none of it so he took her, threw her in the cupboard under the stairs and yelled, "YOU WILL NOT COME OUT OF THE CUPBOARD FOR A WEEK, YOU FUCKING FREAK!"

With that, he slammed the door shut and Sophie laid in the dark slowly losing her consciousness.

She heard Salya fanatically hissing $Hey Sssophie what's wrong I heard you ssscreaming are you okay?$

But she did not have the strength to answer her. The last thing Sophie felt before everything went dark was the cold and comforting feeling that washed over her and she heard someone screaming outside her cupboard.

* * *

Salya was a happy snake, all her hatchlings were grown up and now live by themselves and she just had finished her new cave the last day. When she arrived at the garden where she had built her new home she saw a lone human child sitting in front of the entrance. Angrily she hissed at the human child and was shocked as the little human answered her.

She talked with the girl a bit and was at first angry that her aunt has destroyed her home, but as she saw how sad the girl got even if it wasn't her fault she could not help it and her maternal instincts kicked in, so she slithered up her arm to comfort her.

When the little girl asked her if she wanted to stay with her, Salya thought about it. In the end, she decided that it would be a big adventure and when there is one thing Salya loved the most then it was adventures. So she agreed with Sophie, as she learned her name was, and they talked the whole afternoon about various things.

Salya wanted to bite the Dursleys for how they treated her friend, but Sophie told her if her uncle would see her he would kill her immediately, so she decided to not do it. As Sophie's guardians left the house Salya got tired and told her friend that she wanted to sleep. Sophie put her in her room. She was disgusted at the place where her friend has to sleep, but she did not tell her.

It was sometime after she fell asleep as she heard Sophie screaming. Salya wanted to check out what was going on, but she could not open the cupboard door. Suddenly the door flew open and the fat pig that Sophie called her uncle threw her in.

Salya panicked what has the stupid human done to her Sophie. She hissed at her, $Hey Sssophie what'sss wrong I heard you ssscreaming are you okay?$ but no answer came. She tried to poke her with her nose but no reaction. All at once Salya felt cold and there was a predator like presence in the house like she never felt before. She heard the Dursley's scream, a loud thud and then there was silence.

Slowly the cupboard door opened and in front of her stood a being that smelled like death. Angrily she made herself big and hissed at the being, to protect her friend, even if she met Sophie just today she had this strong urge to protect her. When she watched Sophie she could feel the sadness and the loneliness of the child, even if she did her best to hide it.

The being reached out for her and Salya was determined to fight against it, of course, she knew that it was stronger than her, but she would try it anyway. What happened next surprised her, the being petted her on the head and chuckled.

* * *

Death could not believe it, it was already after six years that the bond to his Mistress was stable enough to reconnect properly since it was damaged.

In the last few years, Death watched Sophie intensely and was not happy about how she was raised by her uncle and aunt. Still he could do nothing about it, until he was reconnected with his Mistress, the only thing he could do was to comfort her with his touch every time she was hurt, sad or lonely. The morning of Sophie's sixth birthday, he began the process to reestablish the bond to his Mistress because he knew he would be out for the day since it took up a lot of power and at night he had to guide the souls through to the next great adventure. After he was done he felt the happiness coming from Sophie that she could feel his presence at her birthday and after she fell asleep again he retreated back to the void to regain his power.

In the evening when he returned to the house of the Dursleys he heard screaming coming from inside. He glided through the wall and saw Vernon throwing Sophie into her cupboard. To say that Death was angry at the prospect that her whale of uncle again mistreated and hurt her was an underestimation, but since he could finally interact with the world around him again he would have his revenge at the three Dursleys.

He touched each of them at the forehead and they slumped unmoving to the floor, they were not dead but reliving their worst memories until death woke them up again.

He slowly opened the door to Sophie's cupboard and was surprised that he not only found Sophie but a little snake which was angrily hissing at him. He was astonished he was just one day not near her and she made such a good and loyal friend. He reached out with his hand to pet her and to assure her that he had no ill intention towards any of them with his raspy voice he said, **"Do not worry little snake I just want to help little Sophie here."**

$I don't believe you sssmell like death$

Death chuckled **"That's because I am Death"**

Salya was shocked, was it already her and Sophie's time to die,? Still she managed to be brave.

$Jussst one more reassson not to trussst you.$

" **I won't hurt you or Sophie she is my Mistress and I choose her to stop the war in the magical world"**

$Ok then help her she isss hurt, one wrong move and I will bite you$

Death chuckled again at the protective little snake and took a closer look at Sophie. When he saw the bruise on her cheek and the wound at her head his smile instantly vanished and turned into anger, he should have killed Dursleys but he couldn't because of the blood wards around the house, even if he didn't like Dumbledore, but the wards protect her from the remaining Death Eaters, but not of her own family. He also couldn't remove her from the house until she was old enough, the old coot put and ancient and long forgotten tracking spell on her that parents put on the children till they got in their first magical maturity when they got eleven. The spell would vanish then because their magic repels it and it could only apply once on a person. He could not take her in the void because her magic was not stable enough yet to make the trip.

Death took her out of the cupboard and laid her down on the couch in the living room. He healed her bruise and the wound on the head and checked the rest of her; he found a couple of scratches but nothing more serious.

Salya sighed in relief and decided to trust the being for now.

Death watched her sleep and was happy that nothing more serious happened and vanished to the void to guide the souls through to the next plane.

 _ **AN: I hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review and point the mistakes out to me so I can edit it accordingly.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: You guys are just amazing over a 100 followers in just a week.**_

 _ **I hope you will like the new chapter and huge thanks to my currently only available beta reader Captain CV.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech"

 **"Death speech"**

$Pareltounge$

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie slowly woke up the next morning with a massive headache, she could not remember anything after her uncle put her in the cupboard, so how did she get on the couch in the living room? She was wrapped into a blanket and Salya slept peacefully curled on her stomach.

Slowly she tried to sit up without waking up Salya, but she failed and the little snake stirred and looked at her.

$Good morning Sssophie are you alright doesss it hurt anywhere? That wasss a pretty bad wound you got yesssterday.$ Salya asked with concern.

$Good morning Sssalya, no I have jussst a ssslight headache. Do you know how I got on the couch?$

$Death came into the houssse, did sssomething to your relativesss, put you on the couch, then he healed your head and vanished$

Sophie sat there gobsmacked, Salya surely has misheard the name, there was no way that Death was a real person and would come to her house to heal her, it was more likely that he would have taken her to the afterlife.

$Are you sure it wasss Death and you didn't misssunderstood sssomething? Why would sssomething that is not real come to my houssse?$

$No I'm sure he sssaid he wasss Death and he alssso sssmelled a lot like death ssso I'm inclined to believe him.$

$But why would he heal me I'm nothing ssspecial?$

$I don't know he jussst sssaid you were his Mistressss and he had no ill intention towardsss you.$

$HIS MISTRESSSS HOW? I'm nothing ssspecial jussst a freak.$ Sophie exclaimed loudly.

$Lisssten here Sssophie YOU ARE NOT a freak, you are a kind and loving little human and I don't want to know what that disssgusting relativesss of yours told you to believe that you are a freak becaussse you are not.$

Sophie could not believe it nobody was ever that kind to her she fought the tears that were building up, but she could not help it, she began to sob uncontrollably and gave Salya a bone crushing hug.

$Thank you Sssalya you are the best that happened in my life in a long time.$

$Oh don't cry little fox everything will get better now, becaussse if sssomeone is mean to you ever again I will bite them$

Sophie began to chuckle.

$Why do you call me little fox$ she asked after some time.

$Becaussse of your hair and I bet you are jussst asss sssly asss a fox or you wouldn't have made it through thisss hell you call your family$

Sophie giggled and was just happy she had for the first time in her life, made a real friend.

After she calmed down something hit her that let her pale very quickly. Fearfully she asked Salya.

$Sss… Ssssalya …...w-w-where are the Dursleysss?$

$Don't worry the are lying in the hall outssside the kitchen, Death knocked them out, ssso they won't get up anytime sssoon.$

$Are you sure they are not dead?

$Yeah they are fine I already checked them while you were unconsciousss.$

$Oh okay do you want sssomething to eat I'll make breakfast.$

$It'sss ok I'll go outssside hunting or do you have some mice or bugsss?$

$Sssadly not but I'll open the door to the Backyard for you.$

Sophie opened the door for Salya and began to cook Breakfast for herself and for the person who called himself Death should he show up again. She had no idea if he would come back and what she should do about the Dursleys but for now she just enjoyed the time she had before everything got back to normal.

* * *

Death stood the whole time in the shadows of the living room, watching Sophie wake up and talking to the little snake, he was happy that she managed to make such a good friend in such a short time and he could see the familiar bond forming between them. He would make a bet that when Sophie would come into her first magical maturity that the bond would be strong enough to form a real familiar bound.

He watched Sophie get up and open the door for the little snake, after that she began cooking for herself and what it seems for another one. Death wondered if she cooked for him since she didn't know if he would come back, so when she put down to fist plate with food on the table and turned around to get the second he silently sat down on a chair, began eating and said in his raspy Death voice.

 **"** **Mhh... delicious, you are a very good cook little Sophie."**

Sophie spun around on her heel and looked with a pale face at a man who was sitting at the kitchen table. He wore a dark robe and she could not see his face because it was concealed by his hood, but his hands were almost clawlike.

"W-w-who are you? H-h-how did you get in here?" she asked terrified.

Death didn't manage to hold his laughter inside and burst out laughing. Oh how he loved the faces of the people when he suddenly appeared, it's always funny.

He released his aura and could see Sophie visibly relaxing as she felt his cold presence.

"Oh, you are that person who calls himself Death?"

 **"** **That's right Mistress."**

"Thank you very much, that you saved me yesterday and thank you for always being there when I needed comfort if that was you, but I have one question. Why?"

 **"** **Yes,** **little** **fox that was me as to why that's a long story why don't we eat first and wait till Salya is back so I don't have to tell it twice,"** Death said with a smile and tucked in.

"Oh come on why decided everyone to call me little fox."

 **"** **I heard Salya giving you the nickname, I like it and I find it pretty fitting."** Death chuckled.

"Crap, I'll have to deal with it since I bet you two won't be the last ones. Another thing why do you call me Mistress?"

 **"** **After the breakfast Mistress, after the breakfast."** Death said and smirked.

After they finished eating Sophie sat down on the couch and Death in the Armchair on the opposite side. After a few minutes Sophie asked.

"I know Salya is not here but can I ask you what you have done to the Dursleys?"

 **"** **Ah, I almost forgot don't worry they are living through their worst nightmares right now until I wake them up."**

"Fitting," Sophie stated simply with a blank face.

After a few minutes of silence, Salya slithered through the still open door. She saw Death again gave him a slight nod and curled herself around Sophie's arm.

$Hi Sssalya how wasss the hunt?$

$Pretty successssful little fox, I got two mice and a few bugsss. Did you eat well you are ssstill so ssskinny and I sssee the one who calls himself Death has arrived.$

$Yeah I ate what I managed to hold down. Death isss here to explain the sssituation to us.$

 **"** **Hello little** **mutabo snake, I have to thank you that you are such a good friend to my mistress.** **"**

$No Problem I have to thank her she wasss the firssst human that ever treated me kindly and after my hatchlingsss are now all grown up and I don't sssee them anymore it'sss nice to have sssomeone to talk to.$

 **"** **So let's start with the explanation. First of all what do you Know about your parents."** Death asked.

"Not much my aunt only told me that they were drunken freaks like me and they died in a car crash and that's also where I got the scar on my forehead."

 **"** **Wrong, wrong and wrong. Your parents weren't drunken freaks, they didn't die in a car crash and the scar on forehead is not from the same accident"**

Death thought about what he should tell her first he decided he would start with telling her that she is a witch.

 **"** **At first let me clarify what you are."**

"I know very well what I am thank you very much."

 **"** **I didn't mean that and no you not what you are. You see you are a witch like your mother was one and your father was a wizard."**

Sophie was gobsmacked, she couldn't believe it, it was simply not possible she was just Sophie, not a witch or anything else.

$I knew it. That explainsss the parssselmouth and the start of the forming familiar bond.$

Sophie decided to ask later what a parselmouth and what a familiar bond is.

"Are you sure, I mean I'm just Sophie?" she asked with a sad voice, it was too good to be true that she was something special like her parents.

 **"** **Look did ever something strange happen when you were angry or you panicked."**

Sophie remembered all the time something repaired itself when she broke it and she began to panic that her uncle would find out.

"Yeah sometimes" she answered truthfully.

 **"** **See that was your magic the wizards call it accidental magic. So as I was saying your parents were magical and not some drunken freaks, they did not die in a car crash they were murdered by an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort also known as He-who-must-not-be-named or You-know-how how the wizards call him, because they are too afraid to call him by his real name or at least what they think is his real name. His real name is Tom Morvolo Riddle "**

"What did he do when he was so evil and why did he murder my Parents?"

 **"** **First you have to know what muggles and muggleborns are. Muggle are the non-magical people like the Dursley and the magical world call witches and wizards which are born from two muggles are muggleborn. Then there are the squibs, Squibs are people with magical parents, but have no magic themselves. What a lot of the magical community not know is that every muggleborn has somewhere in their family history a squib because magic is inherited and muggleborns have enough of it so they can use it again. Then there are the so-called halfbloods and purebloods, a Halfblood is a person like you with either one pureblood parent and a muggle or muggleborn. In your case, your father was the pureblood and your mother was the muggleborn. Now some purebloods believe that muggleborns steal the magic from them and have no right to use it, which is of course not true. Tom Riddle himself was a halfblood with a squib as a nearly squib as a mother and muggle as a father, so he created an anagram out of his name and became Lord Voldemort a powerful pureblood and the heir of Slytherin as his family was one of the last known descents."**

"Who is this Slytherin?" Sophie interrupted.

 **"** **Don't interrupt me I just wanted to tell you. Where was I? Ah yes, Slytherin was the founder of one of four powerful houses who founded Hogwarts a magical school which you will be invited once you get eleven. Many of the purebloods looked up to him as a Symbol of the pureblooded. Today everyone thinks he was a** **muggleborn** **hater and dark wizard which is not true. Yes, he hated the muggles, but that was because they killed his wife and firstborn child. They killed them because they saw them do magic, Slytherin decided it would be best if the magical world would remove the** **muggleborns** **from the muggles as soon as possible so that something like that would never happen again."**

"But wasn't he still a dark wizard?" Sophie asked.

 **"** **Yes he was, but you have to understand that dark doesn't mean evil and light doesn't mean good. Dark magic is called dark magic because it often uses sacrifices to work like your own blood or small animals. There are actually a lot of dark healing spells which are more powerful than normal. The magic that is really evil is the so called corrupted magic because it changes the caster and corrupts his soul and mind, but nobody knows anymore that there is a difference between the two."**

"So that means if you use dark magic it's not automatically bad and light magic is not automatically good, however, it depends on what intent you cast it."

 **"** **Exactly, very good Sophie you have just learned the first lesson of magic."**

Death beamed at her. Sophie blushed a little bit not accustomed to getting praises, she liked it. She always liked learning new things.

 **"** **Back to Lord Voldemort, he convinced most of the purebloods to his cause and started a war with the light side. He wants to rid the world of the muggles and muggleborns and wants to control the magical world. He killed a lot of people, raided some muggle towns and killed everything within. Voldemort was the leader of the Dark side, but there was also a leader of the light side, one Albus Dumbledore."**

Sophie noticed how Death got slightly angry at this Dumbledore guy like he did when he talked about Voldemort, she would ask him later why.

 **"** **So one day Albus Dumbledore was searching for a new professor for the divination class of Hogwarts. When he sat with one of the** **applicants,** **a Miss Trelawney, she made a prophecy about the Dark Lord and you. However a spy of Voldemort overheard the prophecy and told it the Dark Lord, so the Dark Lord attacked your family and killed your parents on Halloween 1981 and tried to kill you, but it didn't work because your mother's sacrifice activated an ancient ritual which I could use so I can interact with you. I stopped the killing curse he threw at you and I rebounded it back at him. Sadly he found a way to get immortal so he isn't dead, but that's a story for another time."**

$I will bite him if he ever getsss near you$ Salya muttered under her breath.

"Ok ok ok first of all what's a prophecy?'" Sophie asked.

 **"** **I'm sorry I forgot that you know nothing of the magical world and that the muggles didn't teach you anything. A prophecy is received through a seer and tells what will happen in the future, but they are often very vague so there is a lot of room for interpretation. This specific prophecy goes like this:** _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark the on as his equal, but the one will have a power he knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies….**_ **"**

"So I have to kill Voldemort? I can't kill anyone."

 **"** **Yes and no. It states merely that he has to die by your hand so if you command me to take his soul once he is mortal again it would still be counted at by your hand because you give me the order."**

"Ok you said he isn't dead, where is he right now and why didn't he try to attack me again or his followers."

 **"** **He is currently a wraith and very weak so he can't do anything for now it will take a few years until he is strong enough. Before you ask a wraith is something like a ghost but it can interact with its surrounding. Why his followers didn't have attacked you, is because they couldn't find you. Dumbledore protected the house with bloodwards so as long you call this place a home nobody from the magical world can find you with tracking spells or owls"**

Death looked pretty grim again at the name of this Dumbledore so Sophie decided to definitely ask him once the explanation has ended.

"Owls?"

 **"** **Wizards and witches use owls to send their post."**

"Oh ok let me recap that, firstly I am a witch as my parents were. My mother and father were killed by this lunatic Voldemort and he also tried to kill me because of a blasted prophecy that was so vague that it never even said which Dark Lord nor the year of the seventh month so it could be anyone till today who was born at the end of July. I was put here at an abusive family by Albus Dumbledore, since he made the wards it was relatively easy to figure that out, Voldemort is currently alive and a wraith and it looks like the magical community is a bigoted bunch of people and let me guess since Voldemort did vanish that evening everybody believes I'm some kind of hero or wonder child. Did I get everything right so far? "

Death had a big smile on his face.

 **"** **You very much deserve your new nickname you are very perceptive and smart little fox. Yes, you got everything right and actually they call you the Boy-Who-Lived."**

As Death told her that Sophie took at the moment a sip of her juice and spit it all over the couch table and burst out laughing.

"P-p-please don't tell me they don't know that I'm a Girl!"

 **"** **Actually they don't know, nobody knew since your parent went into hiding, there were only a handful people that knew, so they all assumed that you were a boy since they knew both names for you as Lily and James told them if you were a boy you would have been named Harry James Potter and as a girl Sophie Lily Potter and Dumbledore never corrected them since he thought it would increase your protection which was the only thing he got right, they all worship the great Harry James Potter."**

"Ok, one more thing then we have to eat lunch. Why do you not like this Dumbledore?"

 **"** **I expected that you would notice it. I don't like him because he is not a good man, he is not evil if you think that but he will sacrifice everything to achieve his so-called greater good and he doesn't see all the pain he causes to the people for him they are just tools. Dumbledore also believes in a hundred second chances and ordered his followers in the war not to kill anyone which just got more innocent people killed than needed."**

$I will bite him too if he comesss near you.$ Salya muttered again.

"So I should be wary around him because he sees ma as a tool?"

 **"** **Yes he sees you just as a weapon to stop the war, he knows that Voldemort is not really dead. So he brought you here to your aunt and uncle so you can grow up away from the fame so it doesn't turn your head."**

"Does he know how I'm treated?"

 **"** **Probably, he has Mrs. Figg reporting on you but he can not believe that family treats each other with anything other than love so he ignores the suspicions of Mrs. Figg"**

Sophie decided she will never play along as Dumbledore's weapon, she will not work against him but if he stands in her way she will not hesitate to fight back.

"I'm hungry and will make lunch now do you want something and do actually need to eat?"

Death smiled at the kind offer and said.

 **"** **No I don't have to eat but I still enjoy it."**

$Sssalya do you want to go out hunting again?$

$No thank you I won't need anything until evening.$

Sophie got up and began cooking for herself and Death.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you liked it and please lever a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I hope you will like the new chapter and huge thanks to my currently only available beta reader Captain CV.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech"

 **"Death speech"**

$Pareltounge$

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

After lunch, they sat down again on the sofa and continued their talking.

"So before we come to the complicated things like what do we do with the Dursleys and why I'm your Mistress, I first want to know more about my parents, how did I survive when Voldemort killed my parents and more about the magical world"

" **Ok let's start with why you survived."**

Death told her what happened the night and when he came to the part where he talked with Lily her eyes lit up with the hope that she could talk to them again.

"Can you teach me how I can summon them now, please?"

" **Take it slowly little fox, first I will explain you everything and then we talk about the other things. What do you want to know about your parents?"**

"How were they what did they do for a living? Do you know something from them when they were young?"

" **All I can tell you is from the little time after you were born. First your father, he was an Auror, it's something like the police just for the magical world and he was pretty good at what he did. He also loved pranks and with your godfather they caused a lot of havoc in the wizarding world. Your mother was a lovely woman so passionate and intelligent, quite tempered if I recall correctly, but she loved you dearly, both actually and she was a spell crafter. Everything else I let them tell you themselves when you are strong enough to summon them."**

"What's a spell crafter? What godfather? Shouldn't he have taken me to raise?"

" **A spell crafter is a person who creates new spells. Your godfather is a man named Sirius Black the best friend of James your father, sadly he is in prison for killing thirteen muggles and telling Voldemort the secret location of your family, but he never did it, he was being framed by a man named Peter Pettigrew. You see your house was under a spell called the fidelius charm and this spell needs a person as secretkeeper who is the only one who knows where the exact location is. Everyone else forgets it and the keeper has to tell them again where it is, your house was under the spell and everyone believed Sirius was the secretkeeper, but that was just a decoy, the real secretkeeper was Peter Pettigrew. So after the attack Sirius handed you over to Hagrid a half-giant and a good friend of your parents who brought you to Dumbledore. Sirius went after Pettigrew and I heard later that he was imprisoned for killing thirteen muggles and Pettigrew himself. I would have stopped him but since our connection was damaged I could do nothing. I know for sure that Peter is not dead because his soul never appeared for the sorting."**

"Can't we get him out now?"

" **Not unless we find Pettigrew or you get eleven so you can claim your heritage and let the will of your parents read."**

"How bad are the wizarding prisons?"

" **Very bad, a muggle prison is like holidays on a tropical island in comparison to Azkaban. The guards are foul creatures called Dementors, they feast on negative emotions so the prisoners have to relive their worst memories every time they are near them. The Dementor's kiss also kills the person it kissees and sucks out his soul. The wizards believe that the Dementor eats their victim's soul, but that isn't the case they actually send the soul through the veil of death which is the gate to my home. The creatures have a cloak that is made out of the same fabric like the veil and they came into existence as a byproduct from the creation of the veil. They can't be killed not by the wizards and not by me because they themselves have no soul."**

Sophie paled through the explanation. Her probably innocent godfather has to go through all of this.

"Can't we do anything about it?" She asked in the hope that there would be some way.

" **The only thing I can do is to shield him from the Dementors and get him some decent food if you want me to, so he will survive until we can get him out."**

"Yes please do it and get him a blanket if he doesn't have one."

" **I'll do it tonight. What do you want to know about the wizarding world?"**

"Do they all do magic with their hands or do they use a staff or something else? Do they live all in the same place and when not where do they meet?" Sophie asked full of excitement.

" **They use a wand with a core of a part of a magical animal, it was a long time ago when they used a staff but that knowledge how to wield it is lost in time and wandless magic is pretty hard to learn as an adult because your magic attunes itself with the wand. This is why I will teach you how to do it now, because once it is learned you will be still able to do it once you have a wand. More complex magic is still harder to do wandless, but simple spells come in handy and are more powerful wandlessly. The magical community is spread all over the united kingdom, except Hogsmeade a small village near Hogwarts. The village is the only one with only witches and wizards living within. They all meet up in London in Diagon Alley the shopping district of the magical world."**

Sophie was fascinated by all the new information she got from Death and she hoped that she will be able to visit Diagon Alley soon.

They talked a while about other things of the magical world like a few of the magical creatures and a bit more about Hogwarts and the four founders.

"So I think it's time to talk about that whole Mistress thing."

" **Actually it's pretty simple I just chose you to be my Mistress to help the wizarding world. If they continue their path they will destroy themselves and that means so much work for me."**

Death smiled and Sophie rolled her eyes, sometimes it was like Death was a little bit of a prankster.

" **Ok, I'll be serious."**

"Can't you just be Death instead of my godfather?"

* * *

Somewhere in a dark and wet place a pitiful looking man sneezed.

* * *

Death for the first time in his existence looked gobsmacked, never ever has anyone been able to prank him because they were all too terrified and Sophie was just so carefree around him. Even Merlin was never so relaxed he was always wary around him.

Sophie could not hold it in, she burst out laughing at the face Death made, she hadn't intended to make that joke, but something in her mind told her that it would make a very important man in her life proud.

After everyone calmed down Death began to speak again.

" **Back to where we were, I actually like the humans and I have a promised my daughter Magic that I will protect them if they ever went down the path of destruction. In all the time, I had to step in only once and the wizard I chose is known by the magical world as Merlin. This time I chose you because you have to know that only a pure soul as yours can even stand the connection to me and is not forcefully ripped out of the body and send to the other side of the veil."**

"So you chose me because I have a pure soul, and what do you mean with a pure soul?"

" **There are two types of souls, normal souls like the most people have and pure souls like yours which is incredibly rare. If someone who has a pure soul he will never do something bad or evil, even when you tried to do it you will experience immense pain because your soul will refuse to do it. I also cannot forcefully rip out a pure soul of the body except when your body dies the soul will come to me. That's why I can only bond to a pure soul, a normal soul would automatically leave the human body and the person would die."**

"That doesn't explain why you call me Mistress."

" **It's just for fun and in a way I will do as you command, except when I can't do it or I don't think it's appropriate."**

"OK so what do we do now?"

" **I don't know, I haven't expected that the connection healed so quickly. Sadly I can't get you away from the Dursley's because Dumbledore placed a tracking spell on you that I cannot remove without removing your magic, but it will dissolve once you come into magical maturity."**

"Wait Dumbledore placed a spell on me so he knows every time where I am."

" **Yes, I would have taken you to the void where I live but your magic is not stable enough to survive the trip. I can alter the minds of your relatives so that they won't bother and ignore you and you don't have to make all the chores, so we can begin with training your magic. In a month school starts and you will have to do enough for that till then I can teach you theory in the morning and on the afternoon we can practice."**

"Ok so I can't leave the place but you will let the Dursleys ignore me and I can do whatever I want."

$Don't worry Ssspohie if they do sssomething I will bite them. $ Salya threw in after listening to the whole thing.

" **Yes, is that ok for you?"**

"Ok do it but I have one more question what is a parselmouth and what is a familiar bond? Salya mentioned it earlier"

" **A parselmouth is a person with the ability to talk to snakes one of the famous ones was Salazar Slytherin and a familiar bond is a bond between a witch and a magical animal, once it is complete you can feel the emotions of your familiar and the other way around. Oftentimes it's starting to form but never completes that is when the witch or wizard and their magical animal don't have enough magical power to complete it because it takes a lot of it. Once you are bonded the magic of the animal will grow and unlock new abilities, for example, Salya is a mutabo snake so she can change her skin color to match her surroundings once the familiar bond is complete she will be able to get completely invisible and her venom will be deadly."**

$Wow Sssalya you didn't tell me that you are a magical sssnake.$

$I'm sssorry I didn't know that you were a witch, I had my suspicionsss, but once I wasss sure I would have told you.$ Salya answered.

$It'sss okay I didn't know either that I wasss a witch.$

"I have one more question, when will I be able to summon my parent?"

" **You yourself will probably be able to summon them in about four to five years but with a bit training I can summon them for you for a few hours in about a year. I have to bind them to you, but it is exhausting to uphold so after a few hours I have to send them back or else you will suffer from magical exhaustion. There are also the three Hollows, they are objects I have made for your ancestors, there is the invisibility cloak the elder wand and the resurrection stone. With the cloak on you cannot be found even by me but you still can bump into things. The elder wand is a very powerful wand and the resurrection stone is a mini gateway to the next realm. Technically all of them belong to you now and I know where they are but everything except the cloak is hard to get and you will have to become more powerful to get them. With the resurrection stone, you can permanently bind your parents to you and they will be able to come and go as they like or you can summon them as often as you want and it will not exhaust you."**

"Where are they?" Sophie asked out of curiosity.

" **The cloak you will get on Christmas when you are eleven, the wand is currently used by Albus Dumbledore, but it would not be wise to get it for now or even as long you are in Hogwarts because he could get suspicious why you know about it. The Stone is in the Gaunt's house in Little Hangleton under some pretty nasty wards I will tell you when you are older how to get it."**

"Ok, I think that can wait."

" **So do you want to know something else?" Death asked.**

Sophie thought about the entire thing she heard and she became light headed, so she decided for today it was enough.

"No I think for today it is enough, you can wake up the Dursleys because my uncle has to work tomorrow and I don't think it is wise if he misses it."

Death nodded, stood up and went to the Dursleys. He meddled a bit with their mind, filled up the missing day and told them to go to bed and sleep till the morning comes.

Once the Dursleys were dealt with he and Sophie talked about nonimportant things and Sophie went to her cupboard but Death stopped her and told her that tomorrow she will move into the second bedroom.

Sophie fell asleep with a happy smile on her face deep in thoughts about the events that played out today and about her parents.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and please leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thank you all for the great response and**_ _ **I hope you will like the new chapter**_

 _ **Huge thanks to my currently only available beta reader Captain CV.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech"

 **"Death speech"**

$Pareltounge$

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

The next morning Sophie woke up the first time without anybody yelling at her. She smelled that in the kitchen someone was making breakfast already.

" _So I really don't have to do all the chores,"_ she thought.

Sophie got ready and went into the kitchen. She didn't want to put her luck to the test and sit down at the table, so she stood there watching her aunt cook and Vernon reading the newspaper. Dudley was watching TV and laughed a few times at a funny joke.

After some time, Vernon looked up and said, "Sit down girl and eat breakfast or the good food will get cold."

Sophie couldn't believe it, it was not the loving family she ever wanted, but it was better that getting constantly yelled at and there were no slaps. Sophie sat down and began to eat. She had to admit her aunt was a good cook.

After breakfast Vernon looked at her and said with indifference to her that it was time she got too big for the cupboard and that she will move into the second bedroom, he also said that now that school starts next month and it wouldn't look good for the family if she went to school with boy clothes that were old rags and 4 times too big for her, Petunia would go shopping with her in the afternoon and in the meantime Vernon would get the new room ready.

Sophie decided this was the best day in her life till now and she had to thank Death for it, she always saw the other girls wearing pretty summer dresses and sleeveless shirts and she was sad that she had nothing pretty to wear only that old rags.

$At leassst they aren't mean anymore, ssstill I will bite them if they ever do sssomething to you,$

Salya hissed, she was happy that the family of her friend treated her better after Death did something with their minds.

$Don't worry Death did a pretty good job and I know even if they don't like me I alwaysss have you and Death and you are my real family$

$Of courssse we are little fox and family looksss out for each other.$

Sophie gave Salya a light hug and got ready for the shopping trip.

* * *

Sophie came back in the late afternoon with four bags of clothes, it was a whole new wardrobe, a few dresses, new t-shirts, new underwear, new jeans, some skirts, new shoes and so on. She went up to the second bedroom, she opened the door and found an almost empty room with just a bed, a little table to do some homework when school starts, a chair and a wardrobe. Sophie put her clothes into the wardrobe and sat down on her bed.

 _Well, it's not the biggest or a pretty room, but its way better than the dark_ _claustrophobic_ _cupboard._ Sophie thought and got up to get down for dinner.

After dinner she went back up and decided to talk a little bit with Salya, the little snake was still sleeping curled around her arm since the car ride home from the shopping mall.

$Hey Sssalya wake up it'sss almossst night time you need sssomething to eat.$ Sophie said.

$Don't worry little fox I can live without food for a week, but to make you happy let me out half an hour, ssso I can sssnatch sssomething.$

$Ok, but before you go I have a quessstion?$

$Asssk along.$

$Death sssaid you are a mutabo sssnake and you can change your ssscale color, can you show me?$

$Of courssse I can, let me down then I will show you.$

Sophie put Salya down on the ground and after a few seconds the scales changed to a light brown like the floor beneath her. You could still make out the outlines if you are looking close enough but if you don't pay attention you wouldn't notice her.

$That awesssome and when you bond with me you will be able to get completely invisssible?$

$I don't know, becaussse I have never met another mutabo sssnake which was bonded to a wizard, but Death sssaid so, we will have to wait and find out.$

$Ok, I will take you down and let you out into the garden for half an hour.$

Sophie picked Salya up and went down to the back door and let Salya go hunting. In the meantime, she sat down on the garden bench under the window and watched the beautiful sunset.

" **Hey little fox how was your day?"** Sophie suddenly heard from the side and almost fell from the bench. Death began to chuckle at the sight of his Mistress almost falling down.

"Oh come on Death can you please stop scaring me?" Sophie pouted.

" **I'm sorry but if you are immortal the only thing that gives you some entertainment is to scare people."**

When Sophie regained her bearings she looked at Death and tackled him down in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, that was the best day in my life till now, never ever I got new clothes and a real bedroom, even if they will never give me any love, but it's better than getting hit or yelled at."

Sophie started to sob because of all the events that happened and finally caught up at her.

Death was shocked; it was a very long time ago that someone hugged and thanked him for something so trivial. Death could not describe what he was feeling, it was like an eternity since he ever felt something like that, but was it?

Death stroked Sophie's head and said.

" **You are welcome little fox it was nothing really, but I have still another present for you."**

"You really didn't have to I'm more than happy with all you already did."

" **Bollocks your birthday was two days ago and you have 6 of them to make up so here we are."**

Death reached out with his hand over the grass and out of thin air a trunk appeared and plopped down on the ground.

" **This is a magical trunk it is way bigger on the inside than on the outside, so come on and open it."**

Sophie slowly opened the lid of the trunk and was confused there was a ladder? She looked at Death and he gave her a nod to go on, so she slowly stepped inside and climbed down. When she came to the ground she turned around and her eyes widened. There was a whole furnished living room with a green couch, a fireplace with a warm burning fire in it, a little couch table, a massive carpet and a little kitchen. To the left and the right, there were four doors and she wondered where they will lead. Death came down after her and watched amused how shocked Sophie was.

" **This is an apartment trunk they are very rare and it is better that the tiny room of yours. On the left, the first door leads to a library. I put a few books in it, but you have enough space to expand it. The second door leads to the training room where we will start with you training tomorrow. On the right, the first door leads to the bedroom with a king-size bed and there is also a bathroom. And the last door leads to a potions lab, what that is I will explain on another day."**

Sophie for the second time of the day threw her arms around Deaths waist and thanked him a thousand times. There it was again the feeling Death couldn't catch it was like he should know what it is but he just can't remember.

"You are the best. I love it. It looks so comfy and homelike."

" **I'm happy that you like it, just to let you know you are the only one who can open it because it is tied to your magical signature. Let's bring it up into your room so you can explore it a bit more."**

When they got out of they saw Salya staring at trunk as she wanted to figure out what it was.

$Sssalya look what cool present I got from Death for my birthday.$ Sophie happily exclaimed.

$What isss it?$ the snake asked.

$It'sss a magical trunk and it'sss bigger on the inssside than on the outssside like in the blue box in the TV show I told you of. Come on we bring it into my room, than I can show you everything.$

Death helped Sophie to carry the trunk upstairs. When they were in the living room the Dursleys ignored them like they were invisible. They arrived in her room and Sophie decided to put the trunk to the bottom side of her bed. She took Salya went back in and showed her the living room.

They first decided to go to the bedroom and like Death said there was a big king sized bed a huge wardrobe and a door was leading to the bathroom with a huge bathtub, a shower and a door to the toilet.

The next room the visited was the library and to say it was huge was an understatement, there was room for at least a few hundred books. Sophie knew how to read already it was the only thing she could do without getting yelled at, and her uncle believed she was only watching the pictures since she was too young to read.

Then they visited the training room, but it was pretty much empty except for a few training dummy's. Death said he would explain them at a later date.

The last one was the potions lab. It was huge with a lot of cabinets full of stuff and a caldron in the middle of the room on a table. Death told her that she only was allowed to go into the room with him because potion making was not easy and a lot of things can go wrong.

After they finished with exploring the entire apartment trunk they sat down on the couch in the living room.

" **Since it is almost bedtime, tomorrow after breakfast come here into the living room and call for me we have a few things to discuss and then we will start with your training. Is that okay for you?"** Death asked.

"It's okay how do I call for you?"

" **Just think about my name and I'll come."**

"Ok, just one more thing. Why do you always wear a hood I never saw your face?"

Death chuckled.

" **Because it is my face. I can have any face I want to, but I will show you the face I use the most time."**

Death lowered his hood. He had a pretty sharp face with long silk-like black hair and hazel eyes.

"I like it. You can let it be in this form, I don't like the hood it feels so impersonal."

" **As you wish Mistress."** Death mocked her.

Sophie giggled and gave him a huge hug and thanked him again for the day. Sophie went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and wished Death good night.

Death vanished into the shadows and watched Sophie go into her bed and fell asleep. He smiled she was just such a lively girl and he was thankful that the Dursleys haven't corrupted her kind and loving nature. Suddenly it hit him, the feeling he felt the whole day it was affection, like the affection a father has for his daughter. He smiled, it was a really long time ago he felt it, the last time it was for his own daughter Magic, but he hasn't seen her in a long time. Maybe it was time to visit her again if you are immortal you sometimes forget the time that flew by already. He also remembered he didn't promise to his daughter that he will protect the wizards and witches, no he promised it to himself because he knew it would break her heart if her gift to the humans would die out. Magic was so proud of them in the beginning, but now she is only worried about them and Death didn't like to see her so desperate. He knew that if Sophie is not able to help the magical community nobody will ever be.

* * *

The next morning Sophie got ready for her first lesson with Death. She decided to wear something comfortable and went down to breakfast.

After she finished it she went back up into her trunk, sat down in the living room and called mentally out for Death. She held her eyes closed and after a few moments she heard his voice say.

" **Good morning Mistress how was your breakfast?"**

She opened her eyes and looked at him, he really did come without his hood concealing his face.

"Good morning Death and thank you, it was delicious. "

$Good morning.$ Salya yawned she was definitively not a morning snake.

" **Ok let's get started with something important. You see in the magical world there are creatures called House-elves, they are in a bond with wizards and witches and will clean and cook for them and for that they use to connect their magic to them so it stabilizes or else they would slowly die."**

"But aren't they just slaves?"

"Yes and no they should be able to decide themselves who they want to serve, sadly most pureblooded wizards treat them badly and force them to bond with them. They also really like serving people like you like to play or do another thing you like."

"That's horrible can't we do anything about it?"

" **Don't worry we will, once you are older and can start changing the wizarding world, but for now there are two House-elves that belonged to your family and they are slowly dying because they have no master."**

"So I have to bind them to me so they will survive?"

" **Yes, just call out for all Potter House-elves to come here."**

"Ok. Potter House-elves can you please come here?"

Suddenly Sophie heard two pops and in the middle of the living room stood two small sickly looking creatures with big ears and huge round teary eyes. When they looked up and saw Sophie their eyes widened and happily jump at her and hugged her feet.

"MISTRESS!" the both exclaimed at the same time.

They began to sob and the one with the blue eyes managed to say.

"Our Mistress is back. Wes elves couldn't find baby Mistress when wes heard from an attack of an evil wizard on Mistress. Wes tried everything, but nothing helped, wes thought Mistress was dead too."

Sophie felt sorry for them and started to pet them on the hand and tried to reassure them that everything was okay.

"It's ok, I'm here now, calm down."

It took some time for them to calm down and to let go of her legs.

"So Death told me that you need to bond with me to survive is that true?"

"Yes Mistress, wes need a bond?" the one with the forest green eyes said.

"Why didn't you bond with another family?"

"Wes didn't want to serve other master, wes loved Master James and Mistress Lily and wes knew other wizard's not nice to us House-elves.

Wes are so happy that little Mistress is still alive."

" **They couldn't find you because of the bloodwards, they only can find you when you call out for them."**

"Just one more thing I will throw at Dumbledore when I confront him," Sophie said to Death.

"So tell me how do you bond to me?"

The blue eyed began to sob again and said

"Such a kind Mistress, wants to bond with us bad House-elves even if wes were not able to find her"

"It was not your fault, you couldn't find me because of the wards?" She said kindly

"Little Mistress have to put her hand on wes head and say I Sophie Lily Potter accept Fipsy as a servant for the Potter family so mote it be. The same for Tipsy here." Fipsy the green-eyed said.

Sophie did as she was told and when she finished there was a blinding white light that signaled that the bond was finished. Almost immediately The two House-elves looked way healthier.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Wes are serving Mistress Sophie tell us what wes should do," Fipsy said.

"Why does everyone call me Mistress I feel like I'm a slave driver, so please call me Sophie."

"Yes, Miss Sophie." Sophie sighed, it was a start.

" **If I'm allowed to interrupt, since they are official Potter elves they have access to a small vault to buy food and other stuff for the household they are serving, so they can fill up the kitchen with**

 **ingredients and when we need something else from the magical world they can get it for us. The rest of the time there is Potter Manor which will require cleaning and gardening so once you are old enough to leave this place, you can move there. "**

"I have a manor?" Sophie asked wide eyed.

" **Yes the Potter family was fairly rich they own a lot of businesses and have a seat in the wizengamot, but we will manage all that once you are older, for now we concentrate on training."**

"OK, Fipsy and Tipsy, first I want to know what happens if you disobey an order from me?"

"Wes get punished or punish ourselves," Tipsy said.

"How?"

"Wes iron our hands, punch us in the face and so on, whatever you wish Miss Sophie."

Sophie paled how cruel are the wizards, these poor House-elves, she will definitely do something about it.

"No you will not hurt yourself, if you have done something that you consider bad then come to me and we will talk about the punishment, that is an order."

The two creatures looked like they wanted to cry again.

"Miss Sophie Mistress is so nice to us worthless House-elves just like Mistress Lily and Master James."

"You are not worthless you are now a family, so listen here are some ground rules, first of all, every Saturday and Sunday you are free from work, you only have to come when I call you. The rest of the day, do whatever you want. How often does this vault get refilled Death?"

" **Every month it is refilled to 500 Galleons, 1 G equals 25 pounds."**

Sophie's eyes widened that was a lot of money. She turned back to the elves and said.

"OK, at the end of every month all that's left of that money you will get as payment, you can use to buy what you want, new clothes or something for your room in the manor."

The two elves couldn't hold it any longer and began to cry and slung their hands again around her legs.

"W -w -wes cannot accept this k-k-kindness of Mistress."

"Yes you can and it's Sophie, by the way where do you sleep in the manor."

"Wes are sleeping in the cupboard."

Sophie paled again, she of course knew what it was like to sleep in a cupboard and said.

"No way you will choose a real bedroom, take any of the guestrooms."

"Miss Sophie is too kind to us House-elves." they said after they calmed down again.

"If there isn't anything else, you can start with what I told you and we can start with training."

" **I believe we have covered the most for now."**

"Oh one more thing, meet Salya, my friend."

$Hello little Housss-elvesss$

The two creatures looked like they wanted to faint at the sight of the hissing snake curled around their Mistress' arm.

"Don't worry Salya is my friend and won't do anything to you, come here you can pet her."

They regained their color and slowly reached out to pet Salya.

"Nice to meet you little snaky," Tipsy said with a shaking voice.

After the finished Sophie told them to get started at filling up the Kitchen in her trunk and cleaning the manor, after they were finished they were able to do what they wanted. They nodded and with a pop vanished from sight.

* * *

"Ok let's get started with the first lesson."

Sophie wanted to go into the exercise room, but Death holds her back.

" **Before we begin with doing magic we first have to get down a bit theory so for the next few weeks we will not train in the exercise room. We will stay here in the living room because it's more comfortable and you need to relax for the first lesson."**

"Ok," Sophie said, she was curious what they were going to do.

" **Since you don't have a wand yet we need to find your magical core to get started with the basics of wandless magic. First let me tell you why you even need to learn wandless magic. Imagine you are in a fight with another wizard and you lose your wand, then you are pretty much defenseless. That's one of the biggest weaknesses of the magical world, everybody is depending on their wand to do magic, so if you can summon your wand back with wandless magic you will be able to continue to fight. As a child, it is way easier to learn wandless magic because you are not used to using a wand and your magic is more flexible. However wandless magic is much more difficult to learn and requires a little bit more power to do, so once we start to do magic you won't be able to train longer than an hour or two."**

"So if I want to defeat a wizard I only have to get his wand, that's stupid don't they know how to fight with their hands?"

" **No, they are way too proud to get so low as a muggle to even consider defending them with their hands, but there are some of them who fight with a sword so be careful even if there are not much."**

"Well, they are stupid when they try to only depend on a stick. What do I have to do to find my magical core?"

" **Well we have to start with meditating, you have to empty your head of any thoughts, we want to go into your subconsciousness. First close your eyes and think yourself walking down a staircase, after you went down about twenty stairs, look to the right and picture yourself a clock hanging on the wall but instead of numbers there will be nothing except at the 12 there will be the word consciousness and instead of a 6 is the word subconsciousness. The hour hand of the clock will be at first at the 12 and you continue to walk down the stairs and every time you stop by the clock and the hour hand will slowly move towards the 6. don't worry it can take some time to reach the end, but if you do there will appear a door and once you go through it, you will be in your subconsciousness. I will enter your mind with a technique called Legilimency."**

"Ok, I will try it."

Sophie did exactly like she was told and pictured herself in a staircase going down the stairs. When she reached the clock she looked at it and as Death told her it stood at consciousness, so she continued to go down and checked the clock every time she went by every time. It felt like hours, and the hour hand was only at 3 o'clock. After what felt like an eternity of just going down the stairs she finally reached the door. As she opened it there was a room that looked exactly like the living room of her trunk and Death sat on the couch and watched her come in.

"Did I do something wrong? Why am I in the trunk again?"

" **Don't worry you did everything right, your subconsciousness just chose a surrounding where you feel comfortable in."**

"Oh ok, what do I have to do now?"

" **Well at first I want to give you an advice, please don't change anything here in your subconsciousness when you don't know what you do. Your subconsciousness controls everything you do even if you don't think about it like breathing, so if you change that by mistake you will forget how to breathe and die. It's a blessing that the wizards don't know how to enter the subconsciousness of another person, they could do so much damage in her."**

"Wait so there are wizards and witches who can enter the mind of another person I thought just you can do that."

" **No there are a few but they can only read the thoughts of the conscious mind, it's pretty hard to get into the subconsciousness, because everybody has a natural defence of it, but if manage to make it here you basically can control a person and let them do everything you want, because they won't know what they do. How you protect your conscious mind I will teach you later."**

"Ok, so where is my magical core?"

" **Look at a blank spot on the wall and picture a door to your core and will it to appear."**

Sophie did as she was told and a door appeared, and death went through and in front of her appeared a huge ball of white light with strings attached to it.

" **This is your core, do you see the strings attached to it? These are like veins that guide your magic through your whole body. The yellow strings you see are the two bonds to your House-elves and the weak looking red one is the familiar bond which is just starting to establish it."**

"Wow!" was the only thing Sophie could say, she was amazed, and it was beautiful.

" **Now look here do you see the net all around your core?"**

"Yes, what is that?"

" **Those are the bindings that prevent the magic from escaping. When the wizards and witches say that your magic is like a muscle that could be trained, they are right. Every time you do magic a little bit of your core drains and when it recharges it takes a little bit more magic back that and it stretches the net a bit, so it grows a bit bigger and your core increases. When you come into your magical maturity your core expands so much that the net almost rips apart and it will permanently get bigger. What you can also do when you are down here is to let your core pulsate so you stretch the net like a muscle and it will grow wider. Let's try that out, just think about your core and let it pulsate, but not too much or else you will damage the net and it will take some time to heal again. If it ever completely burst you will lose your magic. If you are able to go into your subconsciousness you can repair it but it will take months or years for your magic to come back."**

Sophie was scared that she would damage her core so she let it slowly pulsate, not too much just a little bit.

" **Perfect, if you have time and nothing to do you can always come here and train your magic a bit."**

"Wow, that's so cool!" She exclaimed.

Death smiled at her amazed face, he hadn't expected her to get the hang of it so soon.

"What do we have to do now?"

" **Now we have to connect your core with your conscious mind so you don't have to go down here every time you want to control the flow of your magic. You just have to reach inside the light and pull out a string, but be prepared it is pretty tiring."**

Sophie reached out with her hand and pulled out a string. It felt warm and comfortable in her hand.

" **Now we go back up the stairs to your conscious mind, don't worry it will go way faster than the way down."**

They went back up Sophie still pulling the string after her and when they reached the upper door they went through it and stood in a black void with thousands of memories flowing through the air.

"Are these my memories?" Sophie asked.

" **Yes they are, first we have to make a mindscape. Think about a surrounding, like a town, a desert, a mountain anything you want."**

Sophie thought about the place she dreamt about to live someday. A huge meadow appeared with a small forest nearby and a normal house standing at the edge of the forest.

" **I like it, what you have to do next is get rid of the swirling memories, just make them into photographs and pile them up we will sort them later."**

Sophie did as she was told and a huge pile of Photographs appeared in front of her.

" _I have to sort through that, this will take a lot of time,"_ She thought

" **We will sort through it in the next few weeks for now we will go in the house and connect our mind with your core."**

Death said as if he could read her mind. He began to chuckle.

" **Of course I read your mind, just look around we are in your mind"**

Sophie was embarrassed, why didn't she think about it.

They reached the house and went in. Inside there was a hall with a few doors that were leading to the kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom.

" **First look at the wall and create a vault door with a key only you know of and inside make a hall again with two doors for now. One leading to an empty room and the second one leading to an empty library."**

After Sophie finished they went first inside the empty room with white walls.

" **On the wall picture a outlined human form and connect the string, you are holding, to it."**

She did as she was told and in the moment she connected the string, it vanished and thin lines appeared all through the human form, like a picture of a blood system.

"Wow is that my magic flowing through my body?"

" **Yes it is, I think that was it for today, I will tell you tomorrow what you can do with it and we'll also get started on sorting your memories."**

"Ok, how do I get out of my mind? "

" **Just think about it"**

Sophie woke up and felt really tired.

" **That was the lesson for today it is already evening so get something to eat for dinner, we will continue tomorrow."**

With that Death vanished, Sophie told Salya what happened and after dinner she went to bed tiredly.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and please leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: It will start to progress faster and I make a few time skips after this chapter so we'll finally get to Diagon Alley.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the great response and**_ _ **I hope you will like the new chapter**_

 _ **Huge thanks to my currently only available beta reader Captain CV.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech"

 **"Death speech"**

$Pareltounge$

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie and Death stood in her mindscape again looking at the huge pile of photographs which resembled Sophie's memories.

" **Before we continue with your magical core we have to sort these memories into the second room we discovered yesterday, the library. You need to learn Occlumency so nobody will be able to enter your mind and can manipulate it, especially when they have access to your magical system. Although before we can begin with Occlumency we have to put away these memories so they are unprotected. Of course, you can just throw them into the library without sorting them, but one of the benefits of an organized mind is that you will be able to learn things way faster and it's more easily to access them."**

"So we need to sort through all of that, how long will it take?"

" **Probably the rest of the summer, because we will only do it in the morning beside you have to enjoy summer too. You are free to do anything you want in the afternoon. When school starts we will continue your training in the evening."**

"Ok let's get started."

The next few weeks Sophie spent her mornings to sort through her memories with Death and in the afternoon she spent time with talking and playing with Salya. Their bond grew a lot since they got to know each other more and more and a week before school started she has finally finished with sorting the memories in books into the library.

"Now that we have finished with sorting we will start to build your defences. First imagine that you can fly and fly up into the sky so you can oversee your mindscape."

Death watched with a smile on his face as Sophie took off into sky and began screaming, he knew she would love it, after all, she had the Potter genes,

Sophie didn't know if she should be scared or cry out of joy when she started to fly around in her mind, it was amazing and she hoped that the wizards were also able to fly in the real world, so she decided to ask Death.

"Hey Death, are the wizards able to fly in the real world?"

" **Yes and no, it depends on how you see it. They fly with brooms and they made a whole sport out of it called Quidditch. Sadly you won't be able to have your own broom until you are twelve till then you have to train flying inside your mind."**

Sophie looked a bit disappointed but nevertheless it was the best feeling in the world. Death let her fly a couple more rounds but said it was time to continue to shield her mind.

" **First you have to build a dome all over the house, meadow and forest, then we will place labyrinths and traps. Your memories and magic control system are already in a vault so the last thing we have to do after that is the hardest part and that is why it takes so long for wizards to learn Occlumency and why muggles will never be able to learn it."**

Sophie began to build the defences the rest of the day and in the evening they went into the magic control room as Death put it.

"So tell me what is the hard part?"

" **Actually it's two parts but one will be easy for you since we can control the flow of your magic. You have to constantly feed your mind with magic so the defences will work properly. Normally a wizard has to train a few weeks to uphold their defences with the help of their magic. They have to constantly concentrate on their mindscape and will slowly try to do other things. If they practice long enough their subconsciousness will slowly overtake the task. It is like breathing you don't have to think about it, but you are doing it all the time. Since you have control over you magic you can overstep this point, so just open up the string that is connected to your brain and give it constantly 1 % of your magic once it has enough it will automatically go down to 0.1% so it's not much to uphold, but don't think that's all you need to do to defend you mindscape this is just for your mind to be able to uphold it. If a normal Legilimens would try to read your mind now he would have an easy time, it's a battle of willpower and magic that decides who will win if someone invades your mind. For now, your magic is not developed enough to withstand an attack but we will train it over the years before you go to Hogwarts."**

Sophie did as she was told and once she was finished she felt that it was way easier to uphold the mindscape and she didn't have to constantly concentrate on it.

" **Perfect now we come to the harder part you have to learn to switch between the real world and your mind almost instantaneous, in case someone attacks your mind you have to be able to defend it. If you need 5 minutes to get to your mindscape it's probably already too late. So the next few weeks we will train that and once we are finished we can start with learning wandless magic and defending you mind."**

"Finally I'm so anxious about learning magic. **"**

" **Take it easy it will be still some time till then."**

So the next following week they practised meditation, but when school started they had to stop for two weeks, so Sophie could get accustomed to it. Sophie did make some friends in school, but Dudley decided to chase them away since he couldn't understand why his parents didn't shout at her anymore. Death didn't want to alter his mind because he was still young and he wouldn't destroy the little brain Dudley had left. It didn't bother Sophie that she had so few friend since she knew once she got eleven she probably wouldn't see them again.

A few weeks before Christmas Sophie finally managed to switch into her mindscape almost instantly and death said they would begin with the wandless magic training on the weekend.

* * *

On Saturday morning, they sat down on the couch in the living room of her trunk and Death explained her the theory of wandless magic.

" **First you have to know how a normal wizard and witch does magic. When they want to use a spell they use a Latin phrase and a specific wand movement so that helps them to focus their intent on what they want to achieve. You see magic is all about intent is you are focused and have a strong intend to guide the magic to do what you want you can do it without the movement and the phrase. Although most wizards and witches only learn how to cast silently and not without the movement because it's really hard to learn. A wand is an essential thing in casting magic. Every wand has a core from a magical creature and this core is able to draw in ambient magic that is all around us and amplify the spell the wizard wants to use, so if they say that a wand is strong they mean it can draw in more ambient magic and do it faster."**

"Doesn't that mean that every spell should be as difficult to cast as every other because it's the core that amplifies it and the wizard or witch just gives the command?"

" **No, not exactly, think of it like this. you are giving instructions to a lot of people who carry it out for you. The more complex and longer the instructions are the more energy you need to instruct the people."**

"Ok got it. How is it even possible to cast spells wandlessly if you don't have a wand to amplify your magic?"

" **There is a little trick to it. Now is the time when the connection to your magical core and the Occlumency comes in. In the old times of the founders, everybody learned it as a kid before they got their wand, but over the years the knowledge got lost, because to learn to do magic with a wand was easier and more comfortable. Look what it brought them, they are now depending on it and are useless without it. even the goblins and elves can do wandless magic, but the wizards are too lazy to learn, it's like a myth to them that only the strongest of can do it what is obviously wrong, everybody can learn it."**

"Just proves once again how stupid the magical community is."

" **That's why I train you so you can lead them out of their stupidity and make them peaceful and great again. The first thing you have to do is go in your mindscape and direct a little bit of magic into your eyes."**

"Why?"

" **Just do it you will see."** Death said with a little bit too much pronunciation on see and chuckled.

Sophie went into her mindscape and guided her magic to her eyes. When she opened them again she almost fell over because she was blinded with all the blue light she was seeing. She could not look away, it was so beautiful.

" **That little Sophie is magic, what you have done is to activate some basic mage sight which allows you to see the strings of ambient magic."**

"Wow!" was the only word she got out, that's how entranced she was. Death gave her a light hit on the head that let her snap out of her amazement.

" **Concentration little fox. You now have to concentrate real hard and try to form a ball of magic in your right hand with your own magic. Now guide a little bit of magic in your left hand, grab a string of ambient magic and connect it to the ball. That will be your amplifier."**

Sophie tried really hard to form a ball of magic in her hand, but it was exhausting. She managed to form a small ball but as her concentration left a bit it vanished again. After a few attempts, Death noticed her exhaustion.

" **Don't stress yourself too much it is not easy and I would have been impressed if you even manage to do it in a week. Relax a bit and we will try it again in the afternoon."**

It took Sophie two weeks to form a ball of magic and another two to hold it long enough to connect the strings to it. After she managed it for the first time it was a lot easier to replicate and if the string were attached, it took a lot less power to uphold it because the ambient magic would stabilize it. Once she was able to hold it up for about an hour Death said it was time to do the first spell.

" **The first spell you will learn the Lumos charm. It is one of the easiest spells to learn, it produces a sphere of light. Once you mage to do a few spells we will try to turn off your mage sight after you have formed the ball, because it is really distracting and you can't see into the distance or at another person really well. What you have to do to produce the sphere of light is to picture it like a little sun in your hand and focus all your intend on it. I will show you first how it should look like so you can concentrate better on it."**

Death made a little ball of light, which looked like a miniature sun, in his hand. It took Sophie a couple of tries but eventually she managed to do it and was so happy that she just did her fist spell that her concentration faltered and the ball of light vanished.

" **What's the most important part is for doing wandless magic is the willpower and intent of the caster. For example, the levitating charm, if you want to levitate something you have to send the intent to your magical focus with the help of your own magic. Once the request is received by your focus it will lash out and connect to the desired object, you now have to have enough willpower to uphold the connection and to let the object float into the direction that you desire. If your concentration falters the object will drop to the ground and the spell will fail."**

The rest of the afternoon they continued to practice and Sophie even accomplished to levitate small things like a piece of paper.

* * *

After dinner when Sophie came back into her trunk Death was still in the living room which was unusual since he normally left after their training. Curiously Sophie sat down opposite of him and stared at his face for a time.

" **You know in a week is Christmas and I want to give something to you."**

"No you don't have to, you already gave me the best few months I ever had." Sophie interrupted him.

" **Don't interrupt me little fox. You will get something whether you like it or not."**

Sophie blushed never ever had she received something on Christmas except for a pair of old socks or a new rag from Dudley. Death smiled he knew she would not like it and be embarrassed, she was too independent to be depending on someone else and wants to achieve everything with her own strength, but he knew she would like his present. He was worried that she might not be strong enough yet to receive it, but he would try it, in the worst case she would be really tired and nothing will happen.

" **For your Christmas gift I need a little bit of blood from you, but listen carefully, you know you can trust me but if anybody ever wants some blood from you, you must not give it to them if you don't have a magical vow of them that they will use it only for what you allow them, because you have to know that someone can use your blood for a lot of thing like getting into your magical bank account or track you wherever you are or even control you to a certain extent."**

 **S** ophie's eyes became wide she had not expected that some blood was so powerful.

"I understand, but what's the difference between a normal vow and a magical vow?"

" **If you break a magical vow you will loose your magic and then there is the blood vow if you break this you will die."**

Sophie paled, that was a hard punishment she vowed to herself to never make a magical vow if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Death reached into his robe and took out a little vial.

" **Here, prick your finger and let some blood flow into it"**

Sophie went into the kitchen, took a knife and made a tiny cut into her finger. She filled up half of the vail when Death said that was enough.

" **The next week I have to get some things for your present, so you can do whatever you want. Of course, you can continue to practise, take that book there are some basic spells you can try out."**

Death reached into his robe again and pulled out a little leather bound notebook and gave it to Sophie.

"So you won't come here for a whole week?"

Sophie looked a bit disappointed it was so normal now that she saw Death and Salya every day that she had the feeling if she doesn't see them every day they would leave her, not that she would tell them her fears. She didn't have to because Death knew very well how she felt, it was just natural for a child to have fear about losing the only ones who ever paid attention to them.

" **Don't worry little fox I will never leave you even if you want to and if you really can't manage it you always can call out for me and I will come."**

Sophie looked a lot better after Death promised it to her and gave Death a hug.

"Thanks for everything."

" **No Problem little fox. Go to bed now tomorrow is school remember?"**

"You are right! Good night Death."

Sophie jumped up and rushed into her room.

" **Good night."**

Death said with a light chuckle and vanished into the void.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and please leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Well, I lied the last chapter, the Time skip won't this chapter but in the next one. Sorry about that :)**_

 ** _I also have stopped using the three sss in Parseltongue, I forget about them all the time and then I have to correct it every time._**

 _ **Thank you all for the great response and**_ _ **I hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech"

 **"Death speech"**

$Pareltounge$

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie woke up early on Christmas day and was really excited it was her first Christmas with people she considered family. In all her excitement, she accidentally woke Salya up and the little snake hissed angrily at her.

$Come on Salya don't be greedy, it's Christmas and Death will come back today and he said he had a present for me. I also want to show him what I have accomplished in the last week, I managed to do every spell he wrote into the little notebook.$

$I know since you have talked about nothing else the last whole week.$ Salya hissed tiredly, she really wasn't a morning snake. Salya slithered up Sophie's arm and curled herself around it as always because it was so warm.

Yesterday was the first time she gave her Tipsy and Fipsy orders. She told them to go shopping for Christmas decoration and to prepare the dinner for the evening. They were excited because they could serve their new Christmas and outdid themselves with the decoration of the trunk. When Sophie came into the living room, the first thing that she saw was the huge Christmas tree and under it there laid the presents for all of them even for Tipsy and Fipsy.

They all have agreed that Sophie will first celebrate at the morning with the Dursleys and with Death, Salya and the House-elves in the afternoon. Sophie went down to the Dursleys and was surprised that she got a real present from them. It was a relatively nice looking scarf and she decided to keep it. The rest of the celebration was normal Dudley got his twenty presents and then they ate Breakfast.

When Sophie got back into her trunk she already could smell of the cookies in the oven. She decided to help the House-elves with the cooking. At first, they protested that it wasn't necessary and she had to thread them that she would give them a whole week as holidays, in the end, they enjoyed cooking with their Mistress. Together they had much fun preparing dinner and when they finished they sat down in front of the fireplace and Sophie managed to teach them Poker and they played till Death came by.

" **Merry Christmas everyone, sorry that it took so long, but I had to prepare some things for the big surprise."**

"You just came right we finished our game and wanted to start eating dinner and afterward we will open the presents. Take a seat" Sophie said cheerfully and gave Death a hug. She really had missed him.

They all had a lot of fun at dinner Death told them some jokes and Sophie showed Death some of the spells she had learned in the week when he was away. Death was pretty impressed that she learned all spells he wrote in the notebook, but he never expected less.

* * *

After dinner, they all sat down on the couch and Sophie took up the role to bring everyone their presents. Sophie made Death a black scarf which really suited him and for Salya she got some extra large mice she hunted in the cellar. The two House-elves got some sweets from her and were so happy that they began to cry again. Sophie got a nice looking dress from Tipsy and from Fipsy she got the matching pair of shoes. The two elves were so proud that they made Sophie happy and that they could buy her present from the money they got paid. Then came the moment when Death took Sophie aside to give her the present he worked on.

" **Merry Christmas Sophie."** He said and pulled out of his robe a little package and gave it to her. Sophie opened it up and a small stone landed in her hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

" **This is a blood summoning stone, it's like a one-time resurrection stone, sadly I could not make a second one because I can only make one. It can summon anyone who is dead from your bloodline for a few hours. That's why I needed your blood. You can only use it once and it is a bit exhausting to use but not as exhausting if you would have to do it without the stone."**

Sophie stared wide eyed and with an open mouth at the stone. She couldn't believe it, right in front of her in her hands laid an item that let her talk with her parents, her real parents, the parents that had died for her. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and in one jump she tackled Death to the ground and started to cry uncontrollably from all the happiness that filled her up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you ... that's the best... present... I ever... got." she managed to get out between her sobs.

Death could not help it and hugged her back and smiled.

" **You are welcome little fox. Now, why don't we try it out?"**

Sophie calmed down and straightened her dress and hair.

"How do I use it?"

" **Turn it three times in your hand and think about your parents."**

She turned the stone three times in her hand and thought about her parents and they appeared right in front of her.

* * *

"James, I swear to you if I had my wand I would hex you back to the living world. What came into your mind to put the soup from last week on the top of the door so it would drop the next one who goes through it on the head." Lily yelled at her husband.

"I wanted to play a prank at my Dad," James said sheepishly.

"But it hit your mom! Just wait until she gets conscious again." Lily yelled.

Suddenly they heard from their side a voice they never have heard in a long time.

"Mom, Dad?" Sophie said with a shaking voice.

They turned around the same time and looked at the little girl with the blood red hair and these amazing green eyes that were wet from the tears that ran down her face. Lily instantly knew who this little girl was, it was her little baby, her little Sophie. James couldn't believe it, there she stood his little fox, but she wasn't so little anymore. Lily broke out in tears and threw her arms around her daughter's neck and kissed her on the forehead.

"I can't believe it, my little baby!"

James looked at his wife and daughter and tears began forming in his eyes, it was like he ever imagined his family would and now he see it. He walked towards them and hugged both his wife and daughter.

Sophie could not hold it back any longer she slung one arm around her mother and one around her father and began to cry and clutch to their robes like she thought the world would end. She could not comprehend that she was finally able to meet her parents, she always imagined what it would be like to have them but when it happened it just overwhelmed her. The best part was that it was way better that all the times she pictured it in her mind and if she have her way they would never leave again.

Death watched from the background at the family reunion and a little bit of water also formed in the corner of his eyes. Never that he would admit it to anyone, but he was a little bit of a softy when it came to Sophie.

It took almost half an hour for them to calm down so they could talk. Sophie and Lily had the same big smile on their faces that would make the rainiest day sunny again as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Look how tall my baby have got, tell me how old are you now five or six?"

"I'm six and a half mom."

"Why do you look so skinny little fox with whom do you live?" James asked and his vision darkened because he had a really good guess that it was not Sirius and Remus she lived with, but an old hag called Tunie.

Lily looked at her daughter more closely and noticed that James was right she indeed looked a little bit skinny. She knew her daughter probably would live with her sister because the old coot Dumbledore would have never let her live with Sirius or even Remus, but she could not believe that her sister would not treat her daughter properly.

"I lived with the Dursley's till my sixth birthday and then Death came and did something to their minds and since then they leave me alone. Now I mostly live in this cool trunk Death gave to me with Salya and Tipsy and Fipsy."

James was outraged he knew that Remus would not be able to take her and that Sirius probably has done something stupid, but that Dumbledore his mentor has given her to these horrible people was a the final nail in the coffin, he should have listened to Lily she was always suspicious about him. Lily for the first time since their arrival saw Death standing a bit on the side and went to him to gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much! I knew you would remember you promise."

" **Of course I did, even if I would have forgotten, one of the first questions your daughter asked me was, if I could let her meet you."**

Lily thanked Death one more time and turned back to Sophie.

"So what about Tipsy and Fipsy why haven't they come to you the moment the bond with us broke?"

"They couldn't find me because of the blood wards Dumbledore installed at the house. They would have died if Death hadn't told me about them, but now they are happy or, at least, I hope so. Tipsy, Fipsy come here there is someone you have to meet."

There were two pops and the elves stood in front of Lily and James. They almost fainted at the sight of their former Masters. After they got over their shock, they jumped at their feet and began to cry.

"Masters James and Mistress Lily are back, wes thought you were dead."

"We are, but Death here brought us here for a few hours." James said happily at the two of them, he was glad that they didn't die and added it on the list of Dumbledore's mistakes.

After they calmed down Lily asked Sophie, "Who is this Salya you talked about."

"Oh, she is the first friend that I have ever made and almost my familiar."

$Come out Salya, meet my parents$ Sophie hissed at her shirt.

Salya stuck her head out of Sophie's collar and James paled, his daughter was a parselmouth. Lily noticed this, rolled her eyes and hit her husband with her elbow into the ribs. She decided to let him know her biggest secret and hissed at Salya.

$Hello Salya my name is Lily, I'm very happy that you are such a good friend to my little baby girl.$

$You are welcome, actually, she is just an equally good friend to me, my life was pretty boring until I have met her.$

James looked like he wanted to faint.

"Wow Mom you are also a parselmouth, that's awesome."

Lily smiled at her daughter knowingly.

"Lily since when are you a parselmouth and why have you never told me?"

"Oh come on James I know very well how you think about things that are considered dark. It got better after your parents almost spanked you for being such a bigot, but still I know you don't like it. Just to let you know, I bet that the way we are able to meet our daughter is not light magic, but is it evil?"

James hung his head down in embarrassment and muttered something inaudible.

"What did you say?"

"You are right honey dark magic is not always evil, as light magic is not always good, it depends on the intent"

Lily gave him a light kiss on the cheek and patted his head.

"Good boy."

Sophie had to giggle at the sight of his father getting scolded by her mother. Lily turned back at her daughter and sat down on the couch with her.

"Mom, how are we able to speak parseltongue?"

"Well, you see honey that's a secret I have never told anybody. One day I made an inheritance test at Gringotts because I wanted to know how I was able to speak with snakes since this is an inherited ability and my parents were muggles. As it turned out I was a descent of Slytherin from the main line, everybody thought they had died but a squib of the family remained in the muggle world and that was my great-great-grandfather. That was also the reason why Voldemort never could claim the Slytherin seat in the Wizengamot because it belonged to me. So now you are Lady Potter-Slytherin."

"Wow, that's cool," Sophie exclaimed, so she was a descent of one of the founders of Hogwarts.

"So tell me honey, what have you done in the past few years, what do you like, what do you dislike?"

Sophie told her parents all about living with the Dursleys and, in the end, James looked like he wanted to kill Vernon and Petunia, but her mother was livid. Never had she thought that her sister could abuse her and let her get hurt by the hand of her pig of a husband. If it wasn't for the little time she had with her daughter she would unleash her wrath over these two horrible people, but that had to wait Sophie was more important right now.

Sophie noticed the sudden mood change in the room and decided to tell them all about the last months. How Death helped her to learn magic, how she spend time with Salya playing games or do just talking or showing her all the new thing she learned. James had to admit that after what Sophie told him about her snake it was not really evil.

"And I really like to read but Death won't let me read all the books in the library because he said I'm too young for now."

"He is right in saying that, but there is a lot of stuff you can read instead so don't be sad the time will come when you are old enough," Lily said.

She knew that her daughter would never get sorted into Gryffindor, she was way too smart and reasonable for that. If she had to bet she would choose Ravenclaw or Slytherin, probably the last one.

* * *

The rest of Christmas eve they sat together and Sophie parents told her stories about their school life and childhood. They also told her stories about the time when Sophie was a baby and how she managed to change James nose into a dog snout when he took her dog toy from the playground and she learned that her dad also called her little fox when she was young because of her red hair. However eventually everything has to come to an end, so when Sophie began to get tired Death told them it was time for them to leave. Sophie got sad because her parents had to leave so fast, but Death had two more surprises for her.

" **Don't be sad little fox I have two more things for you and your parents. First the stone didn't take me a week to make, rather a few hours so I made about a dozen of them. This means you can call them anytime you want, but don't do it too often or it will make you ill if you constantly exhaust yourself too much. For this reason, I have made this."**

Death pulled out another present and handed it to Sophie. Curiously she opened it up and inside was a little black notebook.

"What is it?" she asked not understanding what she should do with the notebook.

" **That is a Death Diary, it is linked to this one."** Death took out another one and handed it to her parents.

" **Everything you write in there will appear in the other one and the other way around, so you can write your parents as often as you want even through the veil."**

Sophie and Lily had both the same idea and gave Death a hug full of joy over the present.

" **What is it with people nowadays that they all hug me?"**

Lily laughed and Sophie began to giggle.

"Well, you are just a very huggable being," Lily said with a smile.

"That's the best present ever after meeting my parents in person. Thank you so much."

And for the first time she gave Death a kiss on the cheek. Death was shocked it was a long time ago when he received the last kiss on the cheek from his own daughter.

After they finally released Death, James went over to him and reached out with his hand like he wanted to give him a handshake, but in the last second, he smirked and drew Death in a big hug. Death groaned, **"Not you too, you all are supposed to fear me, I'm not supposed to be hugged. "**

"Isn't it said, you have to embrace Death," James said with a huge smile on his face and burst out laughing.

" **Oh god, what have I done, poor little Sophie will just learn more ways to prank me."**

"Enough of the pranks, I'll be serious now."

"Can't you just be my Dad, instead of Sirius" Sophie had to say and burst out laughing, it got her every time and she couldn't wait until she met her godfather.

Somewhere in Azkaban, a much more healthy looking man snapped out of his thoughts and got the feeling like he was very very proud of someone.

Lily groaned she heard that joke way too often and James looked gobsmacked. He was so proud right now of his daughter, he never expected her to pull that classic joke at him.

"How does it come that you know of Sirius?" he asked.

Sophie told them about the talk she had with Death and how it was also the first prank she pulled on him.

"Anyway, I really want to thank you Death you made my dream come true to be able to see my little fox again."

" **You are welcome and now the time has come, please say goodbye to Sophie."**

It was a little bit of a teary farewell, but they all knew that they would stay in contact from now on.

* * *

In the next few months Sophie was pretty busy, in the mornings she had school and in the afternoon after she finished homework she trained with Death. In the evening, she wrote her parents what she had done all day long, talked with Salya and showed her what she had learned.

Occasionally when Sophie wanted to see her parents really bad, she asked Death and they would summon them and they would talk and play games together the whole evening. In the end, they decided to summon Lily and James once a month and when Sophie got older they would increase the times until she was able to do it herself. Death also began to teach her the various fields of magic. They had already started with charms, but now he taught her the basics of transfiguration and potions. Sophie was a very quick learner of transfiguration like her Dad and in charms and potions, she was almost a prodigy.

Her 7th birthday she celebrated with Death, her parents, Salya, and the elves in her trunk. She got some new clothes and Death promised her to teach her a new form of magic the next week. So it was a few days later that Death and Sophie stood in the training room.

" **First I have to tell you that the type of magic I will teach you is not easy to learn, but if you want to summon your parents yourself you have to learn and control it."**

Sophie nodded, eagerly waiting for learning new types of magic.

" **Good. There are 3 forms of magic in existence which can all split up into various sub-categories. First there is normal magic or natural magic, It is all around us and is used for the normal types of magic like charms, transfiguration, defence spells or normal rituals. Then we have life magic, it is in all living creatures and every time a magical being is born some gets released into our surrounding. It is used for powerful healing magic, protective magic or light rituals. The last one is death magic, every time a magical being dies, its magical core leaves their body and turns into death magic. You can use it for powerful offensive spells, soul magic or dark rituals."**

"So all the things I have learned so far is normal magic?"

" **Yes, so far we only did normal magic. To use the other two of them, you need be either able to do wandless magic or have a wand with the core of a death or life creature. For example, a death creature would be a thestral and a life creature a phoenix."**

"So that's why you taught me wandless magic and what is with the other cores why wouldn't they be able to use it?"

" **Because both types affect the core and can destroy it if you are not careful. Only a core that already has death or life magic can handle it."**

"Ok, so how do I use it?"

" **First activate your mage sight and look carefully at the strings of magic maybe you will see something unusual."**

Sophie activated her mage sight and looked around, but there was nothing other than the blue strings of magic that were always there. It took her almost five minutes intense staring at the lights when she finally saw it. There was one thin black and one thin white string, almost not noticeable mixed within the normal magic.

"I have found it." She happily exclaimed, "There is a white and a black string mixed within the others."

" **Very good that's right these two strings are life and death magic."**

"But there is so little of them how can anyone use them?"

" **You don't need much of them, these t** **iny little strings equal at least the thick long one of normal magic over here. Let's try it out and let one of them connect with your focus, but be careful death magic is really cold and life magic is really hot."**

Sophie first connected with the death magic and Death was right it was really cold, her hand instantly began to shiver. Next she connected with life magic and suddenly it got very hot like she got the flu in just a few seconds.

"Wow, that is something I have to get used to."

" **Indeed. Now I will teach you a few spells you can use, for life magic I show you some healing spells and shields and for death magic I show you some offensive ones, but don't worry they will be non-lethal."**

The next few hours they practiced a few spells and when Sophie began to get tired Death decided it was enough for today.

" **Once you are able to control life and death magic a bit better we will start on learning runes. With runes, you will be able to make rituals like the one to summon your parents. For this ritual, you will need death magic because if there is enough death magic around it can replace the sacrifices you normally need to execute the dark rituals and I bet you are not willing to sacrifice a muggle for seeing your parents,"** 'Death chuckled.

Sophie paled and said, "You are right I will not sacrifice a muggle."

The next few years everything stayed the same for Sophie, she wrote a lot to her parents and was finally able to summon them without using a blood summoning stone. Death trained her a lot in the normal fields of magic and said she was about the level of a fourth year Hogwarts student. He also showed her a few practical spells which she has to use with life and death magic. Like the S _anctus Protego_ which was a life spell and a lot harder to maintain than a normal _Protego_ but it could almost shield one from almost every spell except the killing curse. He also showed her a bit of soul magic which was exceptionally hard to do but also very effective and they would come in very handy if she ever got into a fight because they would make the opponent temporarily unable to fight like a bone breaking spell. Although just after one successful spell Sophie was already exhausted, but one of the more simple and not so exhausting spells was the _Anima Sopire,_ which is a soul stunning spell and nobody can revive the person except herself.

It was a week before her eleventh birthday where she got the first post from an owl. It was her Hogwarts letter.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and it didn't seem to be rushed. please leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _Please leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;), now we are almost in Diagon Alley, but before we get a little into Sophies 11th birthday and a little scene at Hogwarts with Dumbledore.**_

 _ **I want to make a few things clear, first of all, there won't be a golden trio and Sophie is not getting into Gryffindor, I know you probably have figured it out which house she will end up. Secondly, I won't actively bash any characters, but Sophie is the kind of girl that will very well tell the people what she thinks about them and if Lily had a temper when she got angry, you have never seen Sophie. If you asked me about bashing the Weasleys I will say that Ron and maybe Molly will get an ear full but the rest of them is fine and Fred, Gorge and Ginny probably will be friend with Sophie. Hermione however, will not play a part in this story, I say it as it is I don't like her character and I never will like it, I also won't bash her but the only time she will appear, is on the train ride and on Halloween in fist year. If you don't like this points I hope you will still read it but if you say you can't live with that, then please feel free to leave, I won't hold it against you, I also sometimes don't like where a story is going and leave it, but I wanted to make this clear so you don't get disappointed later on.**_

 _ **Now I think that's enough with serious talk ;) Thank you all for the great response and**_ _ **I hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech"

 **"Death speech"**

$Pareltounge$

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

On Wednesday morning exactly one week before Sophie's 11th birthday, she sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast when Vernon told her to get the mail. Sophie got up, went to the front door and picked up the mail. As she sorted through them, she noticed a heavy envelope out of parchment with her name on it and a wax seal that had a shield with a lion, a raven, a snake and a badger. Sophie instantly knew that was her Hogwarts acceptance letter and pocketed it to read it once she got back in her trunk. She gave the rest of the mail to her uncle, finished her breakfast and went up into her trunk.

Once she was back inside her trunk she got Salya and showed her the envelope.

$Look Sssyalya I have got my Hogwarts letter and next week we will be able to visit the wizarding world for the first time.$

$That'sss great come on open it I want to know what it says.$

Sophie opened the envelope and two thick pieces of parchment and she began to read.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mrs Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

On the second page was a list of all the required items for the coming school year.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Sophie was happy that it finally arrived, but she also couldn't believe the stupidity of the wizards how was she supposed to send a reply when she had no owl. She decided to wait for Death and ask him what to do. She had not long to wait and Death appeared as usual in the training room and went into the living room.

" **Hey, little fox how are you?"**

"Hey Death, I'm fine, thank you. Look my Hogwarts letter arrived today."

" **That's great, it means we will visit Diagon Alley after your eleventh birthday and get all the stuff."**

"I have a question how am I supposed to send them a reply when I don't have an owl?"

" **I have already expected that you won't get visited by a teacher, you see normally all muggleborns get visited by Professor McGonagall since they have no owl. You are a half blood so they think you have access to an owl to send the reply, but don't worry about it just give it to me and I will send it to them."**

"Ok, wait a moment and I will write the letter."

Sophie got a sheet of paper and wrote.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _I have received the letter and I'm hereby accepting the invitation to Hogwarts. I'm looking forward to seeing you on September 1st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Sophie Lily Potter_

Sophie put the reply into a normal envelope and gave it to Death. Death took it and it suddenly vanished in a black cloud of smoke.

" **It's delivered."** Death said with a mischievous smile

"Be nice Death and stop scaring the people." Sophie said with a stern voice, she already knew that the poor professor will receive a huge shock when she got the letter.

" **I'm always nice."** Death said with an innocent voice. Sophie had to snort, "As if."

* * *

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat in her transfiguration class reading all the replies as suddenly a cloud of black smoke appeared right above her head. She got very pale and her eyes got wide. A single letter floated out of the smoke and landed directly in front of her. The smoke vanished and she picked up the letter. On it stood her name and she asked herself who would be able to send a letter that way.

As she opened it up and read through it her eyes got wide, wasn't the girl supposed to live with muggles? How could she have managed that? Nothing could just appear in Hogwarts because of the wards. She decided not to report it to the old coot, she had long ago stopped trusting him and in the last years it got only worse, Hogwarts was not what it was supposed to be. The defence teachers got worse with every year, as the situation with Snape, every day he got more mean to the non-Slytherins. She decided to ask Sophie herself how she had managed it.

Professor McGonagall took out a glass and poured herself some Firewhiskey in it. She had the feeling that this will be an interesting year.

* * *

One day before her birthday Death took her aside to explain a few things they have to do the next days.

" **You know tomorrow you will come into your first magical maturity, that means you will feel tired the whole day because your core will stretch its bindings. The day after tomorrow we will visit Diagon Alley and to do all the shopping and we can claim your headship of the Potter and Slytherin house. With the will of your parents, we will be able to get your godfather out of prison and the last thing is, you have to make a decision whether you want to stay here at the Dursleys or want to move into Potter manor."**

"Will they be safe from the wizards once I move out? I know they are not the most kind of people, but they are the last of my living family after all."

" **Well the bloodwards will fall about after a year once you move out and they won't have any protection anymore, but I can send them to another country so they would be safe."**

"Yes please do that. Tipsy could you come here for a moment?" Sophie called out.

There were a small pop and Tipsy stood in front of his Mistress.

"Miss Sophie asked for Tipsy?"

"Yes, can you and Fipsy get Potter manor ready I will move there it in two days."

"Wes can do that Miss Sophie," said Tipsy with a smile and vanished, he was happy that his Mistress was finally able to move to potter manor.

" **Perfect I will send them to America and get Vernon a new job."**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and thought about the upcoming year. He knew that Voldemort was not dead but very weak. So he tried to lure him out by placing the Philosopher's Stone inside of Hogwarts. He hoped that little Sophie would defeat him in his weak form so she would become stronger and would develop the urge to fight him when he came back in full form.

As he thought of his pawn he remembered that Minerva never came to him saying that she hasn't got a reply from Sophie, and he would have sent Hagrid to rescue her from the muggles to sway her to the light side. Albus knew that her relatives were not the best people, but he couldn't believe that they would hurt her, even if it wasn't the best childhood, at least, she was protected by the bloodwards.

Albus got, went to his fireplace and called Professor McGonagall into his office. The stern looking witch appeared after a few minutes at his office door.

"Come on in Minerva and take a seat," he called out.

The professor came in and took the seat opposite of him.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you Albus, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I wondered if Sophie Potter has already replied to her Hogwarts letter?"

"Why yes, of course, she has why would she not, her parents also went to Hogwarts after all."

Albus was shocked how did little Sophie know anything about the wizarding world? Maybe he was wrong about Petunia and she really told Sophie that she was a witch. He knew that Sophie was still at the house of the Dursleys because of the tracking spell he put on her. Apropos tracking spell since the last one would fade tomorrow he had to apply one on the invisibility cloak of her father, which she would get on Christmas.

"Albus I have a feeling that you have an unnatural interest in Sophie."

"Well, of course, she is the defeater of Voldemort after all and I want to make sure that she is alright."

"Ok but mark my words if she is anything like her mother you will regret you try to control her"

"Don't worry Minerva I would never do you that."

"We will see," was the only thing she said and left the room.

* * *

Sophie didn't want to wake up because she was so tired and it didn't help that the bed was so comfortable.

$Good morning Sophie how are you feeling?$ Salya asked.

$Good morning. I feel like I want to sleep the whole day.$

$Don't worry it will get better a bit, but now you have to wake up because Death said he had something special for you.$

$I know just give me five more minutes.$

Sophie managed to not fall asleep again and got ready for her birthday. As she walked into the kitchen she saw a full table of all her favorite food. Tipsy and Fipsy had outdone themselves.

"Wes wish our favorite Mistress a very happily birthday," they said at the same time.

"Thank you so much it looks all so delicious, you two are the best."

Sophie gave them a big hug, she sat down on the kitchen table and began to eat. It was about half an hour later that Death showed up with a small present in his hand.

"Happy birthday little fox, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Very tired thanks for asking."

"Don't worry it will be just for today and please don't try to do any magic until tomorrow "

"Haven't planned on it."

"My my someone is a little bit grumpy today."

"Sorry," Sophie mumbled embarrassed.

"Maybe your parents will make you a bit happier once we get them."

Sophie's head snapped up, she almost forgot that her parents would come today. With much more enthusiasm she finished her breakfast and went into the living room to get her parents. She already had made a permanent summoning circle, so she didn't have to draw a new one every time she summoned them. Sophie connected with the surrounding death magic and began to chant the spell. Death stood nearby and had a proud look on his face. She just grew up so fast and it seemed as it was just yesterday when he rescued her from the Dursleys.

As Sophie furnished with chanting her parents appeared in the middle of the circle and Sophie was immediately tackled by a hugging attack of her mother.

"Happy birthday sweetheart, oh how fast they grow up, already eleven. How are you feeling honey, you have to be tired since you are in the middle of your magical maturity."

"Thanks, Mom it's better, now that you are here."

Lily released her and now it was James turn to hug his daughter.

"Happy birthday little fox I'm so proud of you and I'm sure you will get a formidable witch."

"Thanks, Dad."

After the welcoming, all of them sat down on the kitchen table to celebrate Sophie's eleventh birthday. They had a lot of fun talking and playing games till lunch and after lunch Death, they gave Sophie her presents. From her Mom and Dad, she got a few clothes which they told the two elves to buy. Death gave her a necklace which would get warm when somebody wanted to read her mind.

The rest of the day the group sat in the living room talking about the last few years and what would come in the next few.

* * *

The next morning Sophie woke up with much more energy, she felt like she could run a marathon or climb the highest mountain. It was just a wonderful day and today she would also visit the wizarding world for the first time.

As she got out of her bedroom Death stood already in the living room waiting for her.

" **Hey, little fox how are you feeling today, I hope much better than yesterday? We have to departure soon so we can finish everything today."**

"Yes I feel much better, it's like I could run all day long. Just give me a minute, I want to eat breakfast first."

After Sophie finished eating she told Tipsy and Fipsy to got to Potter manor and prepare everything for the evening.

Sophie and Death stood outside of her trunk and Death showed her the shrinking charm so she would be able to carry her trunk with her all day long so she could put all her school stuff in there.

"Death how do we get to Diagon Alley, I bet Vernon will not drive me there."

" **We will travel through the void today. The void is the place where I normally live and sort all the souls once they die. In the void time does not pass and I can go anywhere in the world from there. Sadly you will not be able to go there alone because it exists out of time and space and I have to be with you every time or you will get lost. We will not stop there today but go right through it, maybe another time I will show you everything."**

"Wow sounds like a great place to live."

" **Not really it is quite boring all alone."**

"I can imagine that."

" **Are you ready and do you have everything because you probably will never come back here?"**

"Just wait a minute I will tell the Dursleys goodbye, they are still family and I don't want to just disappear."

Sophie went down to the Dursleys and gave everyone a hug and said goodbye. The Dursleys all stood with an open mouth in the kitchen and watched Sophie going back up into her room.

"I'm done. We can leave now."

" **Ok little fox hold tight on my arm."**

Sophie holds onto Deaths arm and they vanished with no sound from sight.

In the almost empty street called Charrington Cross Road, Death and Sophie appeared again and Sophie almost fell over because of the dizziness she experienced.

" **So how was it?"**

"Well it will take some getting used to it, and all the spinning really got me dizzy."

" **You will have to get used to it because the way the wizards travel is much more unpleasant than this."**

Sophie just groaned and asked Death, "So how do we get into Diagon Alley?"

" **Do you see the old looking pub over there with the name Leaky Cauldron? That is the entrance to Diagon Alley the shopping district of the witches and wizards. Now let me tell you some things. Firstly all the other wizards won't see me so only talks with me when you are alone. Secondly, when we go inside go to the Bartender Tom and ask him to let you through to Diagon Alley, he will know what you mean. once you are inside Diagon Alley go to Gringotts, the magical bank, and go to a teller and ask for the account manager of the Potter family. Thirdly ask your account manager to make an inheritance test and claim all the lordships you have to your name. You can invoke an ancient law which states if an heir of a most ancient and most noble house is not looked after by his or her magical guardian, in the most cases that are the parents of the heir and in your case it's Albus Dumbledore, can emancipate themselves and claim all titles that are not in use by the family. When you have finished your businesses in Gringotts search for an empty side alley and I will tell you the rest. Did you understand everything?"**

"Go into the pub and ask Tom the barkeeper to let me into Diagon Alley, go to Gringotts, ask for Potter account manager, make an inheritance test, claim lordship, meet you in an empty alley. Was that right?"

" **Yes, it was, good luck little fox and remember I will be near you but don't talk to me."**

"Thanks, Death I will handle it."

Sophie got to the pub and opened the door. It was her first step into the wizarding world.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and p_** ** _lease leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;), this is the first part of Diagon Alley.**_

 _ **This is my Christmas present for you since I won't upload a new chapter until January 4th.**_

 _ **I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**_

 _ **I hope you will like the new chapter and I will see you next year.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech"

 **"Death speech"**

$Pareltounge$

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped inside. It was a pretty dark place with just a few torches spending light, all around where wooden tables and chairs, it looked like someone would imagine an old tavern in medieval times. The pub was almost empty, only a few people sat in the dark corners and at the bar stood a man. Nobody paid any attention to Sophie, she went to the man at the bar which she assumed was Tom the barkeeper. Death followed her and like he said nobody noticed him standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello sir can you let me through to Diagon Alley," Sophie said in her sweetest childish voice that lets everyone's heart melt.

"My, my little girl what are you doing alone in Diagon Alley, where are your parents?"

Tom the barkeeper said.

"They are waiting for me inside, you see I had to go to the toilet and they said I should ask you because you can let me through."

"Oh, now then come on I'll let you through we don't want that your parents begin to worry about you."

Tom got up and went to the back door. Sophie followed him and when they went out into the dirty back street. There was nothing except a few trashcans and a wall, but Tom pulled a wooden stick out of his robe and began to tap certain bricks with it. When he finished, the bricks began to move and revealed a gate.

"Here you go have fun in Diagon Alley." Tom the barkeeper said.

Sophie stepped through the gate and was overwhelmed, there were so many people all dressed in robes and all the shops had magical stuff in the shop windows. It was so lively and Sophie came across an ice cream shop called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and she decided to definitely go there after she finished her business. At the end of the street was a huge marble building and on the building was written in golden letter the name Gringotts. That was the place Sophie had to go.

$It is way too noisy,$ Salya hissed out of Sophie's sleeve.

$I know you don't like it, but you have to endure it and try to not come out I don't know how the wizards will react to a snake around a child's arm,$ Sophie hissed back.

At the huge gate stood two goblins in full armor as guards. As Sophie walked up the stairs the two of them turned to her and narrowed their eyes. They looked like they would attack her any moment and began to follow her. The inside of the bank was a huge hall with two rows of long wooden counters where the goblin tellers sat and counted gold coins or made businesses with the wizards.

Sophie went to a free teller with the name Gornuck and waited for him to finish the counting of the gold coins. The teller looked at Sophie and narrowed his eyes just like the guards and continued to count. Sophie stood there willing to wait the few minutes because Death told her that goblins appreciate it if you let them finish their business.

The goblin at the counter didn't expect that the vile creature that stood in front of his counter would let him finish his business. He knew whatever it was, it may look like a little girl, but it had the smell of death on its body and a pretty strong too. The goblins have already learned as children to never underestimate living things by their appearance. As he finished counting he looked first at the guards that stood still behind the thing and watched every move and then he looked at the creature.

"What do you want?" snarled the goblin at Sophie.

*Greetings Master Gornuck, may the gold flow in your veins. I have come here to speak to my account manager.*

Sophie almost burst out laughing at the face the teller and the guards made, as terrifying goblins looked when they are shocked it was hilarious. She had learned a good amount of Gobbledegook from Death because he said it would make the dealings with the goblins a little bit easier.

After the goblins regained their composure they looked a little bit less wary and Gornuck asked her, "And who are you?"

"My name is Sophie Lily Potter, heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House Potter and heir of the Founding House Slytherin."

Again Gornuk's mouth dropped open. This vile creature was the savior of the wizarding world? He could not believe it even when she was the first one who told him the right name, a lot of wizards tried to claim the vault of the Potter family, but all of them came as Harry James Potter. The goblins, of course, knew that the Boy-Who-Lived was actually a girl called Sophie Lily Potter.

"If you are really Sophie Lily Potter then you surely have nothing against making a blood test to confirm your claim."

"Sure, but I have a few conditions."

Gornuk's eyebrows shot up in surprise, never has anyone set conditions for a simple blood test. Sophie who remembered very well the lesson she had learned from Death when it comes to blood.

"State your conditions and I will consider it little human," Gornuk said curiously.

"First you will only take enough blood for this specific test only and secondly, I want a magical vow from you that you or any other goblin will not use any of my blood for anything other than this specific test and any further activity that requires my blood will only be executed with my permission."

Gornuk's eyes widened throughout the whole explanation and when Sophie finished he could not help it to laugh out loud. Even the two guards could not hide a smile.

$What are this stupid goblins laughing at?$ Sophie heard Salya quietly hissing.

"You are very smart little human never has any other wizard asked a goblin about this vow," Gornuk said between his laughing, he was amazed, all his elders were right, never underestimated someone by his appearance.

When he calmed down again he said, "Well I have a counteroffer for you, I will now make a vow now that I will make your specific vow after you have confirmed that you are really Sophie Potter."

"Okay, but I want to set a time limit. You have to make it within five minutes when me identity is confirmed."

Gornuk smiled this creature was really smart; he nodded and made the vow. Gornuk pulled out a sheet of parchment and gave Sophie a small dagger.

"Please prick your finger and let a few drops of your blood drop on the sheet."

Sophie did as she was told and the blood began to form words on the sheet.

 _ **Name: Sophie Lily Potter**_

 _ **Mother: Lily Iris Potter nee Evans**_

 _ **Father: James Charles Potter**_

 _ **Heir to:**_

 _ **Most Ancient and Most Noble House Potter**_

 _ **Vault 53: G, 23.594.345 S, 76.059 K (Unavailable until Lordship)**_

 _ **Vault 687: 5.000 G, 400 S, 50 K - refilled annually**_

 _ **Various books, clothes, and jewelry**_

 _ **Potter manor Wales**_

 _ **Potter cottage Godric's Hallow**_

 _ **Most Ancient and Most Noble House Peverell**_

 _ **Vault 23: 50.456 G, 2.394 S, 932 K**_

 _ **The Deathly Hallows - currently unavailable**_

 _ **Founding House Slytherin**_

 _ **Vault 2: G, 405.495.857 S, 450.460 K (Unavailable until Lordship)**_

 _ **Various books, clothes, jewelry, wands etc.**_

 _ **The chamber of secrets**_

 _ **25% Hogwarts - currently owner until another founding heir is found.**_

Gornuk was gobsmacked this little girl was really the Potter heir, but how? Sophie was equally gobsmacked she knew that the potter family was rich because her father said it, but she never had guessed this much and the Slytherin account was even higher.

Gornuk made the vow he promised Sophie and told her to follow him; the guards went back out to their post. Sophie followed Gornuk through some halls to a door with the label 'Potter Account Manager' on it. Gornuk opened the door and went inside. The room was a relative huge office with a few weapons on the wall and a huge bookshelf with a lot of folders in it, but the office was empty. Gornuk rounded the table and sat down in the chair and told Sophie to take a seat.

"As you can see Miss Potter I'm your account manager, but before we start with the business, please tell me why you smell like death, it is really disturbing."

Sophie burst out laughing.

"Was that why the guards escorted me?"

"Yes, we all thought you would try to rob the bank."

Sophie had to laugh at least a minute until she calmed down again.

"Well, you see I smell like death because I'm a lot around him."

"Him?" Gornuk asked.

"Yes, him Death," Sophie said as if it was normal for an eleven-year-old to say that.

"So you tell me a lot of people die around you?"

"No I mean the person Death, but if you know more about it, you have to make a vow to never tell anybody outside of this office what I will tell you," Sophie said with a smirk.

Gornuk fought with himself, but he lost to his curiosity and made the vow.

"Perfect, you know about the Peverell family and the deathly hallows right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that the one who owns all three of them becomes the Master of Death right? Wrong, only Death decides who will be his Master and I'm now his Mistress. Death lives with me since I'm six-year-old and right now he stands in that corner. "

Sophie pointed to the corner of the room and Death decided to tuck a bit on the goblins soul. Gornuk paled he felt the tuck on his soul and knew instinctively that Sophie told the truth.

"Behave Death, it's not nice to scare people by tucking on their soul."

It took Gornuk a bit to get the color back in his face. He swore to himself to never overcharge her because she could kill him with just a command. What he didn't know that Sophie would never use Death for that.

"Okay now that this is out of the way, what can I do for you?"

"I want to claim my Ladyship's."

"You have to be emancipated or of age to claim that."

"I know, but I know that you know that there is an ancient law that I can emancipate myself if my magical guardian neglects his duties. So I Sophie Lily Potter swear by my magic that I never saw my magical guardian since he left me at my aunt and uncle."

Gornuks eyes widened, the savior of the wizarding world was left at a muggle family and never visited by her magical guardian.

"Very well that is a valid reason. I will get the paperwork and you have to sign it with a blood quill."

Sophie signed everything and two boxes appeared. She opened the first one and inside was the Potter family ring with a griffin on the coat of armor. The second ring was the Peverell family ring with a circle in a triangle with a line crossing the two of it. She took the rings out and put them on her finger. The rings adjusted themselves to her finger and vanished.

"Where did they go?" Sophie asked Gornuk.

"They will appear only when you want them to appear, all the other time they stay invisible," Gornuk answered.

"Where is the Slytherin family ring?"

"We don't know it was lost a long time ago."

"Ok, now that this is out of the way I want you to invest about 20% of the Slytherin account in muggle and wizarding companies. For every successful investment, you get 10% of the profit because I have absolutely no interest in finances and I trust you to handle the money well. Is that agreeable or do you want more?"

Gornuk eyes almost popped out, never has a wizard allowed a goblin to handle their finances and 10% was the double amount of the normal rate of 5% the goblins would normally charge. He knew that an eleven-year-old had no interest in the financial market, but he never had expected that. Gornuk vowed to himself to do his best to make him and her a lot of money.

"No that is actually very generous of you I will do my best."

"Perfect," Sophie said with a smile. "Now I want to get some money and do the shopping for school. Is there any way to get the galleons out of the vault without going down because today I don't have enough time?"

Gornuk nodded and pulled out a silk pouch out of his drawer.

"This is a pouch that is linked to the Potter family vault, you just have to reach in and think about the amount that you need. Only you will be able to get money out of it and everyone else who reaches in it will burn his hand."

"Thank you, now the last thing I have to ask you why my parents last will was no read?"

"Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore sealed the will before we had time to read it, but now that you are emancipated you can unseal it and we will execute it. "

"Please do that."

"Gringotts will send you an owl with the date of the reading."

"Thank you, I think that is all for today."

Sophie and Gornuk stood up, shake hands and Sophie left the office.

* * *

Gornuk sat down on his table, took out a bottle of fire whiskey and poured himself a glass in. He thought about what just happened and realized that this little girl had just tricked him to never reveal any of her secrets she tells him inside his office. He burst out laughing in his office and decided that he would do everything to make this a profitable business.

Suddenly his office door burst open and inside came an older goblin with a battle axe over his shoulders.

"Gornuk what's with all the laughing, this is not a professional attitude."

Gornuk stopped laughing and looked at his old friend Ragnok, the head of Gringotts bank.

"Ragnok old friend, how are you it has been some time since I last saw you."

If anyone else would speak like that with the head of Gringotts, he would lose his head, but Gornuk and Ragnok knew each other since they were children and Gornuk is the deputy head of the bank, so their conversations were always on informal base.

"I have been well. How did the talk with the Potter girl go? I heard she smelled like death from the guards?"

"Oh it was really enlightening but sadly I can tell you nothing about it since the little fox tricked me into taking a vow to never reveal what she tells me in my office."

Ragnarok's eyes widened, she had to be really cunning to get a vow out of a goblin and, even more, to trick him to take a vow where a goblin would not consider the consequences. Ragnok knew that Gornuk would never get tricked by an ordinary witch or wizards, but as he realized that he burst out laughing.

"My old friend, you have been tricked by an eleven-year-old girl. You know that the whole community will talk about that for at least a few months."

"Well, I still think it was worth it if you were in my position you would have done the same thing because this will get very profitable for Gringotts. I will try to persuade her to take you as an exception to the vow since I still have to report some things to you that I cannot tell now. However, be prepared to take a similar vow, she will demand it and I can only say she is very right to demand it."

"How can an eleven-year-old have such big secrets?"

"Oh believe me when I say she has, and the vow was worth it."

The two of the sat together a few more minutes and talked about other things.

* * *

Sophie got back to Diagon Alley and searched for an empty street where she could talk with Death. She found one just after a shop called Ollivanders.

" **You did very well in Gringotts little fox, I think your meeting will leave a lasting impression and I think Gornuk will do everything that's possible to make you and himself more money. They also know that is the perfect opportunity to take a little revenge at the wizards through you"**

$I have to agree with Death, you did very well,$ Salya hissed

Sophie beamed at Death and Salya, it took all of her skills in negotiation and cunning to get the vow out of the goblin.

" **First go to Madam Malkin's and get your robes for Hogwarts, then go to Flourish and Blotts for your school books. The last thing you get is your wand, it is a tradition for witches and wizards to get the wand at the end of the shopping trip."**

"Oh, that's not fair," Sophie pouted. Death just smiled, it was always the same reaction from every child.

" **You will have enough time to play with it later, let's get started."**

Sophie walked out of the empty street and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As she entered the shop she notices a girl already standing on a platform to get the measurements. She had long silk-like blond hair and the most amazing ice blue eyes Sophie had ever seen. The girl looked straight into Sophie's eyes with no face expression whatsoever. Sophie instantly knew that the girl was practicing Occlumency and she had to concentrate so hard to uphold her mindscape that it seemed like she had no emotions. Sophie smiled knowingly at her and sat down on an empty seat. Madam Malkin came out a little while later of the backside of the shop and immediately spotted Sophie.

"Hello, my dear do you also need Hogwarts robes?"

"Yes mam, but I also need a whole wardrobe of daily robes, robes for formal events and dress robes with the coat of arms of my family on it."

"Very well but everything other than the Hogwarts and daily robes will take some time to make, I also need your name and the coat of arms," Madam Malkin said.

"I know it is a big thing to ask but can you take a vow to not reveal my surname until September 2nd. You will understand why once I tell you them," Sophie almost whispered to the shopkeeper, but the girl on the platform still heard her and her eyes widened.

"Well my dear first tell me and then I will consider the vow if I think it is necessary."

Sophie fought with herself if she could trust Madam Malkin and in the end, she decided it was worth a try, she would have to reveal it sooner or later.

"Okay," Sophie said and whispered her name and Ladyship's into Madam Malkin's ear. The eyes of the shopkeeper widened and she immediately took the vow. Sophie released a sigh of relief that the woman took the vow and was happy to keep the secret a little longer.

"But how? Why? I always thought... my, my that will be a big surprise, " Madam Malkin muttered as Sophie got up to the second platform and Madam Malkin began to measure her.

The other girl just stood there with a straight face, but Sophie could read from her eyes that she was very curious about her.

Sophie decided to make friends with the girl because she found her interesting and one thing everybody has to know about Sophie Lily Potter was, that if something is set in her head, she will get it, even if the world explodes.

"Hey, my name is Sophie, are you also going to Hogwarts."

"Yes," the girl stated as if she was annoyed by Sophie.

"Well that's great, what house do you want to go," Sophie said.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin," was the short answer.

Sophie was getting annoyed and tried a different thing.

"Well I have to say you really look cute in that dress robe," she said with a smirk hoping to get a reaction out of the girl and it worked, for just a second the girl startled and a tiny bit of a blush crept up her face.

"Finally, I get at least a tiny reaction from you," Sophie said and gave the girl a mischievous smile. The girl just grunted and looked away.

"At least, tell me your name," Sophie tried.

"No."

"Oh come on I will even tell you a little secret," Sophie said, knowing that her whole conversation earlier with Madam Malkin has spiked up the girls interest. The girl looked like she considered it and finally said, "My name is Daphne."

In that moment, Madam Malkin came back with the robes for Sophie and Sophie paid for them.

Before she left the store and went to Daphne, who also was finished with measuring, and came close to her ear, which just deepened the blush on her face.

"You know there is a little trick to Occlumency, try to uphold your mindscape by constantly feeding magic to it. Maybe sometimes I can show you how, but for that, you either have to wait till Hogwarts or try to catch me." Sophie whispered into Daphne's ear and stormed laughing out of the shop.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was a pureblood heiress of the Greengrass family. Her father Cyrus Greengrass was the current head of the family. The Greengrass family was one of the few neutral family's, but Daphne knew that her father was more on the light side, even if he doesn't like Dumbledore. Her Dad was a pretty good friends with James Potter before they went into hiding and he was devastated as he heard of their death. Her mother Amelie Greengrass was also a friend of Lily Potter because the two of them worked as spellcrafter.

Daphne didn't have many friends, the only one she could consider as such was Tracy Davis, but the two of them never met that often. Daphne hoped that would change once they got to Hogwarts since both of them wanted to go into Slytherin. Sometimes she felt lonely without anyone to talk to, but all of the other girls of her age were so childish and immature like children normally are but ever since Daphne could remember she was always the more like an adult than a child and that made it very hard to form friendships. She had a two years younger sister Astoria and they understood each other pretty well, but it was not the same for Daphne as a friend her age would have been. She knew that the Occlumency training would make it easier to make a friend because before she learned to uphold her mindscape even if she made other things it looked like she had no emotions.

On August 1st, she and her family went to Diagon Alley to buy all the stuff she needed for her first year for Hogwarts. They went to Gringotts and Daphne saw a girl with blood red hair standing with two goblin guards at a teller. She wondered who this girl was because it was definitely not normal for the guards to leave their place at the door. There was no way that this girl was a muggleborn because there was no sight of her parents and not even Daphne would talk with the goblins without her parents. The girl also couldn't be a pureblood from England, Daphne knew every redheaded pureblood girl and the only ones were Susan Bones and the Weasley girl. Maybe she was a foreigner but Daphne could not take a closer look at her because the girl had already left with the goblins.

They finished business with the goblins and Daphne went to Madam Malkin's to get her Hogwarts robes and some new dress robes. Daphne could not believe her misfortune, there on the first platform for taking measurements stood Draco Malfoy the pureblood whelp since the last Yule Ball Lord Malfoy tried to get a marriage contract with her father for his son with her. Daphne was happy that her father would rather die before he would sign a marriage contract for her.

"Hello, my dear Daphne are you getting prepared for our wedding?" Draco said with a sick smile.

"No way you git, my father will rather die before he signs me away to you." Daphne spat in his face.

"Well, but after the next Wizengamot meeting, he will have no other option. My father will propose a Bill that requires a that every pureblood heiress has to be in a marriage contract and you nobody will accept the marriage contract except the Malfoys." Draco said with a grin.

Daphne paled if the Bill passes she will have to marry him because she knew that every other option was on the payroll of the Malfoy's and even if not the other options were as worse.

"We will see," Daphne snorted.

Draco was already finished but before he left the shop he got close to Daphne and said, "Hope all you want but at the end of this month you will be my bride."

Daphne felt a shiver creeping up her spine, she had to tell her Dad about it.

Madam Malkin told her to get up on the protest and began to take her measurements. It was a few minutes later that the doorbell rang and the girl with the blood red hair came in and looked directly into her eyes. Daphne looked back into these amazing green eyes with a straight face that betrayed no emotion because of the mindscape she had to uphold. The girl smiled at her with a knowing smile and Daphne curiously wondered what she smiled about. Madam Malkin came up to the girl and asked what she wanted and Daphne's eyes widened at the vow the girl wanted from Madam Malkin. Daphne's curiosity just increased ´when Madam Malkin made the vow as soon as the girl told her Name and House.

" _Who can this girl be if she wants a vow to not tell anybody her name."_ Daphne thought.

The girl got up to the second platform and Madam Malkin began with her work.

"Hey my name is Sophie are you also going to Hogwarts," the girl said to Daphne

"Yes," Daphne stated as if she was annoyed by her.

"Well that's great, what house do you want to go," Sophie said.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin," was her short answer. Actually, she hoped to get into Ravenclaw because she knew that the git Malfoy would be definitively in Slytherin, but that chance was pretty slim since her parents were also in Slytherin.

"Well I have to say you really look cute in that dress robe," the girl said and Daphne almost choked on her own spit and felt a blush creeping up her face. What was it with the girl that she behaved that way, normally she had all her emotions under tight control.

"Finally, I get at least a tiny reaction from you," Sophie said and gave Daphne a mischievous smile. Daphne decided to look away and to ignore the girl.

"At least, tell me your name," Sophie tried.

"No," Daphne said almost telling her name.

"Oh come on I will even tell you a little secret," Sophie said as if she knew that Daphne was very curious to know what the girl said to madam Malkin. Daphne thought about it and decided that it was worth a try, "My name is Daphne."

In that moment, Madam Malkin finished with both of them and they got back down and Daphne lets Sophie pay for her clothes first. After the girl finished she went to her, got close to her ear and whispered, "You know there is a little trick to Occlumency, try to uphold your mindscape by constantly feeding magic to it. Maybe sometimes I can show you how, but for that, you either have to wait till Hogwarts or try to catch me."

The girl began to laugh and stormed out of the shop. Daphne stood there gobsmacked and her mind tries to compensate what the girl just said. How did Sophie know that she was practicing Occlumency and who the hell was the girl? It took her a little bit until she realized that she had to decide if she wanted to catch the girl or if she wanted to wait until Hogwarts. Daphne's curiosity got the better out of her and she followed Sophie out of the shop and began to chase her.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and p_** ** _lease leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _2015 was a great year for me and I hope it was for you too and I hope 2016 will be even better._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;), this is the second part of Diagon Alley.**_

 _ **I hope you all arrived safely in the new year, and I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Daphne stormed out of Madam Malkin's and looked around to see if she could spot the redhead. She just saw in time that Sophie went into Flourish and Blotts and followed her, ignoring the shouts of her father who just came out of another shop. She entered the dark and dusty bookstore and began to search through the aisles. Daphne almost gave up as suddenly the face of Sophie appeared in front of her, she was hanging upside down from the banister of the upper floor and said, "Hello ice princess are you looking for me?"

Daphne almost began to scream at the sight of Sophie and punched her on the shoulder.

"Prat," she said to her. Daphne didn't know why she acted so familiar with that girl, she just had met her, but something about it just felt right.

"Ow, what was that for," Sophie said as she dropped down to the ground.

"For almost scaring me to death. Tell me how did you know that I'm practicing Occlumency?" Daphne asked, she wanted to know more about that mysterious girl.

"Well I couldn't believe that a girl with such lovely eyes that were so full of emotions would wear such a cold emotional mask for nothing and the only thing that could fit was Occlumency." Sophie said with a smirk, she just loves it to embarrass people and judging by the blush on Daphne's face she was succeeding very well.

Daphne tried to change the subject.

"You told me you can help me learning it. How?"

"Well, first I have another question for you. Do you want to be my friend?"

Daphne couldn't believe the boldness of this girl, nobody ever asked her to be friends with her and she just barely knew anything about Sophie.

"How should that work I don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me so why do you want to be friends with me?"

"I don't know I just feel like it would be great to have you as a friend.I can see it in your eyes, even if you wear that cold mask, that you feel somewhat lonely because the way you act is much more mature than all the other children and I know it is not easy to make a lot of friends the same age if you are so different from them."

Sophie very well knew that look in Daphne's eyes because she always saw it every day in her own reflection in the mirror. Of course, she had Salya, Death, her parents, Fipsy, and Tipsy, but it was not the same. She could not really talk to them about stuff that worried her because she didn't want to bother them and she also could not talk about all the things girls her age were interested in because the only other woman was her mother and she saw her only once a month. Sophie hoped that Daphne would agree to be friends with her, it would be Sophies first real human friend.

Daphne stared a long time back at these green eyes that looked at her full of hope, but also with a bit of loneliness and Daphne knew that this girl did feel the same way as her. On the outside the two of them were like night and day, on the one hand, Sophie, the lively girl that would do everything to get what she wants and, on the other hand, Daphne who was reserved, calm and observing, but on the inside Daphne knew they were the same, two little girls that had to mature way to fast, she who had to take up all the responsibilities that came with being a pureblood heiress and, on the other hand, Sophie who had to mature up whatever was the reason why.

" _I will find it out eventually,"_ Daphne thought. _"Wait, why will I find out eventually I still haven't said I want to be friends with her."_

" _Oh come on Daphne you already made that decision when you went after her,"_ her inner voice told her.

" _Screw it, I just hope that I won't regret it."_

"Okay I will be your friend, but..."Daphne couldn't finish her sentence because Sophie gave her a hug and said, "Perfect, now help me find these stupid first-year books." and with that Sophie took off to begin searching.

"Oh crap, where have I got myself into," Daphne mumbled and followed her.

"What was that?" Sophie asked over her shoulder with a big smile.

"Nothing," Daphne said trying to hide a blush of embarrassment.

* * *

As they searched for the first year book, Daphne asked her the question that bugged her ever since Sophie wanted that vow of Madam Malkin.

"Tell me what's your name?"

"Oh come on silly, have you already forgot my name is Sophie," Sophie said sarcastically.

Daphne punched her on the upper arm, she didn't know why she did that all the time, but she felt like it.

"No prat, I mean your full name."

"Well tell me yours first and I will tell you mine." Sophie said and tried to hide a smirk.

"Daphne Greengrass. Now tell me yours."

"Well, I will tell you but I haven't said when." Sophie said and began to giggle at the face Daphne made.

Daphne couldn't believe it, she was out-slytherined by her, maybe she was wrong in the assumption that Sophie will be a Gryffindor.

"Oh come on tell me," Daphne almost whined.

"I tell you what, I will tell you a bit later first I want to make sure you really want to be my friend because of who I am and not because of my name."

That just rose Daphne's curiosity even more, who was that girl if she had the fear that people just wanted to be friends with her because of her name, but she could understand it and let it be for the time being.

The two of them talked a lot about all their favorite subjects and came to the conclusion that they both liked Charms the most and both of them found Herbology boring. They found all of the first year books and Sophie paid for them under massive protest of Daphne who only stopped after Sophie told her that it was the first time she could spend money on something for her friend and that Daphne could pay for some ice cream later.

* * *

They walked out of the shop laughing as they suddenly heard a deep voice behind them.

"Daphne where have you been, your mother and I have searched all over Diagon Alley."

"Hi Dad," Daphne said and gave the man a hug.

"This is Sophie, Sophie this is my father, Cyrus Greengrass."

"Hello Lord Greengrass." Sophie said and made a curtsy.

"Hello Sophie, I hope my daughter hasn't troubled you too much?"

Daphne snorted and Sophie had to giggle.

"On the contrary, it was me who had to annoy her until she finally gave in and became my friend."

Cyrus' eyebrows rose, it was not often that someone wanted to become friends with his daughter because everybody thought she was cold hearted, but he knew it was because of her Occlumency training, after all, she had to be able to protect the secrets of the family as an heiress. He wondered to which family this girl belonged, maybe she was a muggleborn, but where were her parents.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm alone here because my parents died in the last war and my aunt didn't want to come to Diagon Alley" Sophie lied.

Daphne and Cyrus could not believe that Sophie's aunt let her shop all alone, so Daphne decided that she will accompany her.

"That's not right, you will go shopping with us, we are friends now after all. Come on Dad we wanted to eat some ice cream and I have to tell you something important" Daphne said and her eyes darkened a bit.

"Ok let's go, by the way, what's your full name, Sophie?" Cyrus said.

"That's a secret, for now, I don't tell my name to people that I don't trust entirely, for now, you can never know what the people want from you," Sophie said.

"Well, that's reasonable maybe if we get to know each other a little bit better you will consider it."

They all went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Sophie ordered a caramel apple sundae.

"So what do you have to tell me, Daphne?" Cyrus asked curiously. Daphne's eyes darkened again as she thought about what Malfoy had said to her.

"It's about Malfoy, I have met him at Madam Malkin's and he said that his father will propose a bill at the next Wizengamot meeting, which will require that every pureblood heiress has to be in a marriage contract and that his father will blackmail everyone that you will consider as an option."

Cyrus paled there was no way that he would sign his daughter's life away to this bigoted boy, he would rather go to Azkaban.

"Well there is not much I can do about it, but you have my word that I won't sign any marriage contract even if it means that I have to go to Azkaban."

Daphne's eyes began to tear up and she hugged her Dad and sobbed into his shoulder.

"No…, please…. don't go to…. Azkaban. I will just… marry him… but please don't go away."

Cyrus stroked her head and gently said, "No I won't sign your life away and that is final."

Sophie just sat there and almost began to cry too, if everything Death told her about Azkaban is true than it is not a place she would want to let her own father go if he would have been alive. She thought hard about what she could do to help her first human friend because she knew that Daphne would get even more lonely if her father disappeared too and then it hit her. That was a solution that would even benefit her, but she had to first talk to Death about it.

"Maybe I have a solution to this problem, but you have to excuse me for a moment I have to do something before I can tell you," Sophie said in a solemn voice.

Daphne's turned to Sophie and she could see that little spark of hope shining through. Cyrus just looked at her curious and nodded.

* * *

Sophie went into the toilet of the Ice Cream Parlour, checked if she was all alone and called out for Death.

" **Yes, Mistress what do you need?"** Death asked curiously. He wondered what cunning plan his Mistress has come up with, as if she could read his mind Sophie said, "You will have to wait and see what I have planned, but I need you to check Cyrus mind if he is trustworthy. My gut instincts already say that I can trust him, but I just want to make sure."

" **As you wish, give me a minute."** Death said.

He came back a minute later and told her that she could trust him, he also found out that he was a friend of her father and the two of them worked together in the same Auror unit. Sophie was excited that she was right about to trust him and went back to the two Greengrasses.

"Ok, I will tell you my full name and give you an opportunity to destroy all of this Malfoys power, but we need somewhere private to talk."

That spiked up the interest of both of them, what could be so special about Sophie that it could solve all of their problems.

"Well we could floo to our manor and talk in my office, it is heavily warded against spying." Cyrus proposed.

"Perfect, just one question, what is floo?" Sophie asked with an embarrassed smile.

They got up, went to the Leaky Caldron and Daphne told Sophie all about traveling with the Floo-System. Sophie was nervous about her first time traveling that way, but there was a first time for everything.

* * *

Sophie stumbled out of the fireplace and found herself in a quite huge but very comfortable entrance hall, where Cyrus and Daphne stood already waiting for her. Cyrus led them to his office and gestured to Sophie to sit down on the couch. Daphne sat next to her and her father sat down on an armchair opposite of them.

"First, I have to tell you a little bit about my parents. My dad was a pureblood from an old family and my mother was a muggleborn, but as it turned out she actually was not really a muggleborn but she was the first witch born from a squib family from the only left main line of an ancient family. I never have met my parents because they were murdered when I was a year old. My magical guardian gave me to my aunt and uncle who never told me I was a witch. When I got six, I discovered an old trunk of my mother in the attic where she wrote about her life and what she had learned about her heritage." Sophie lied, well she could not actually tell them about Death or they would believe she was mad.

"In the trunk there were also a lot of books about magic, wizarding history, wizarding law and even a book my mother wrote herself about the concept of wandless magic and a few techniques for Occlumency that I promised to teach Daphne later. I began to practice wandless magic and managed to learn a lot of spells." Sophie reached out with her hand and levitated the quill, that laid on Cyrus desk, up into the air. Cyrus and Daphne's eyes widened and Daphne asked her how she had learned it, even Dumbledore was not able to do a lot of things wandless.

"My mother found an ancient tome that described how everybody in old times was able to do wandless magic, the wizards just got so used to use a wand that they lost the knowledge. Anyway since my magical guardian never even checked on me I was able today to emancipate myself and claim my ladyship's."

Cyrus' eyes widened and he got a slight feeling that he knew who this girl was, but he couldn't believe that it was possible.

"Okay so you are an emancipated minor and have two ladyship's, but how is that to going to help us?" Daphne asked.

"Three actually, but you will realize what's the solution once I tell you my full name. Before I tell you, I want to ask you if you know about Harry James Potter?"

Daphne eyed Sophie curiously, what had he to do with it?

"Yes everybody in the wizarding world knows about him, he is the Boy-Who-Lived after all, but what has he to do with it?" Daphne asked.

"Well, there's one thing the wizarding world does not know about him. There never was a boy called Harry James Potter, only a girl now called Sophie Lily Potter-Slytherin."

Sophie burst out laughing at the faces of the two Greengrasses, she knew that this was one of the greatest pranks ever played on the whole wizarding world. She almost couldn't wait for September 1st when everybody learned that Harry Potter actually was a girl.

Both Daphne and Cyrus just sat there staring dumbfounded at Sophie. Daphne had considered everything but not that, she felt embarrassed as she thought about all the times her father had read her bedtime stories about the Boy-Who-Lived. Cyrus already had the feeling that this was the Potter child, those green eyes just like her mother and the facial features strongly resembled James, but what really shocked him was the second family she was head of.

It took the two of them a little time to regain their bearings. Daphne was the first one to speak and punched her in the upper arm again, "Why have you thought, that I only would be friends with you because you are the savior of the wizarding world. I don't give a Knut about what's your family is, I still want to be friends with you because I like you, even if you can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Sophie began to chuckle, "I already knew that Daphne, I just wanted to make it a little bit more exciting and the face you made was well worth it."

Daphne punched her again.

"Prat!"

"Ow, hey if you don't stop doing that I will get a bruise."

"You deserve it, anyway, how is your name going to help us?"

"Daphne, you know that the house Potter is a Most Ancient and Most Noble House right?"

Daphne nodded.

"But do you know what type of house the Slytherin house is?"

"No."

"The Slytherin house is a Founding House. In the Wizengamot are five founding houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin just like the four Hogwarts houses the four of them also founded the Ministry, that is also the reason they could declare Hogwarts as an independent school that can not be influenced by the Ministry. The last founder was Emrys, Merlin himself. These Founding houses have the right to revoke all bills or decision made by the Ministry and as Slytherin is currently the only active one I have the right to dismiss this bill of that Malfoy guy. Sadly, even if I am emancipated, I have to be at least 15 to take up my seat. That's why I want your father to take up as Proxy for the Slytherin seat."

Cyrus eyes almost bulged out.

"Sophie do you know what that means for you?"

Sophie nodded, "It means that I give you the power to destroy all the plans that bigoted purebloods have and that you will become my official magical guardian until I'm fifteen years old, even if I don't need one. Trust me, I have thought about it and I trust my instincts that you will represent my opinion very well, just like I trusted my gut feeling that Daphne will make an excellent friend."

Sophie smiled at him and Daphne gave Sophie a big hug and began laughing, she didn't know what happened to her emotional control, but it felt so much better to show them than to hide them. Cyrus was deep in thought, this was the opportunity to finally make a difference in the magical world.

"Ok, I will do it, but I have a few questions first. Who was your magical guardian before and what about your aunt and uncle, they are muggles I believe?"

Sophie told him that she never had the intention to go back to the Dursleys, because they didn't like her and magic and that her first magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore, which she had never seen in her life. Cyrus had the feeling there was much more to her home life than she told him and he was angry at Dumbledore that he neglected his duties as a magical guardian, he actually never really liked the old man, Dumbledore was way too manipulative for a leader of the light. That was also the reason that the Greengrass family stayed on the neutral side and he had the feeling that Sophie also won't stay on the light side if how she spoke about Dumbledore was any indicator. Cyrus asked Sophie about the third family she was the head of and she told him about the Peverell family since they were the ancestors of the Potter family, but they had no seat in the Wizengamot because it merged with the Potter seat.

"I also have a few conditions I want to set, first if you want me to stay at your place I wish to stay the weekends at Potter Manor to explore it a little bit. Second for now, you can only take the Slytherin seat because if you also take the Potter seat, Dumbledore will know what is going on. Third the Potter family has two house elves, can they help your elves if I am here?"

"That's all reasonable, it's your decision if you want to stay with us, but why don't we go back to Diagon Alley so you can finish shopping and I believe you want to explore Potter Manor afterward a little bit. You are invited to come over for dinner so you can meet the rest of the family and make your decision later."

Sophie agreed to the plan, but before they all went back to Diagon Alley to finish their shopping trip, Daphne asked Sophie, "If you are a descend from the Slytherin line, can you speak Parseltongue?"

Sophie just smirked and hissed, $Salya come out and greet my new friend.$

Salya stuck her head out of Sophie's collar and looked at Daphne.

$Hello little girl, lovely to meet you.$

Daphne was excited she absolutely loved snakes.

"What did she say? Can I pet her?"

"She said it's nice to meet you and of course, you can pet her. Her name is Salya."

Daphne reached out with her hand and stroked over Salya's head. The little snake hissed in pleasure and said to Sophie, $I like her little fox, you can keep her.$

Sophie had to chuckle and could feel that Sayla liked it very much. _"Wait, I can feel that she likes it?"_ Sophie thought.

$Hey Salya I can feel that you liked that, does that mean that our familiar bond has finished?$

$Hmm, could be. Wait a moment I will try to turn invisible.$

Suddenly Daphne let out a little squeak as Salya disappeared.

$Wow Salya, you did it.$

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Salya is a mutabo snake, and she is my familiar that means that she can turn invisible."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"By the way she said that she likes you and that I can keep you."

Daphne tried to hide a blush again and got up to go back to Diagon Alley. Sophie began to laugh behind her and Daphne turned around and punched her.

"Ow!"

"Prat!"

* * *

Until lunch they all got the rest of the stuff except a pet and their wands, so they went first to the Magical Menagerie looking for a cat for Daphne. Sophie actually was satisfied with Salya, but she really liked animals so she went with them to look at the different magical animals. When Sophie entered the shop, a lot of the animals backed away from her because they could sense the presence of Death on her. Sophie was a little bit disappointed that a lot of the animal didn't like her, but she spotted a beautiful raven in the corner of the shop sitting on a perch. It made sense to Sophie that he didn't shy away because it is told that Ravens are an omen of death.

She went to the animal and looked it into the eyes, she reached instinctively out with her hand but stopped before it's beak. The Raven stared into her eyes as if he was looking into her soul judging if she was worthy to be his owner. The Raven came to a conclusion and suddenly bit her into the finger and liked some blood that came out of the wound. He lifted up into the air and sat down on the shoulder of Sophie.

"Welcome to my family Mortifer," Sophie said and stroked his head, she instantly knew how she wanted to name the raven. Daphne watched the whole thing and benched as the rave bit Sophie into the finger, she thought the Raven would attack her and she wanted to run to her to help her, but as the Raven sat down on Sophie's shoulder, she released the breath she had held in.

"Hey Sophie beautiful raven you have got here," Daphne said to her friend.

"I know isn't he beautiful, his name is Mortifer," Sophie said with a happy smile.

The two of them continued to look through the shop and Daphne found a black cat. She instantly fell in love with her. They already wanted to pay for the animals as Sophie saw a red ball of fur lying in a cage. The animal uncurled itself and looked at Sophie, it was a little fox with two tails. Sophie decided that she had to have this cute little thing, she reached out with her hand, but she suddenly heard the shopkeeper shout, "Don't do it the thing bites everyone who has tried to touch it."

It was already too late the little fox already opened his mouth and sank his fangs into Sophie's hand. Sophie didn't even flinch and just smiled at the little thing and waited for it to let go.

The little vixen didn't know what she should do? Generally, the humans would pull their hand away once she bit them, but not this girl she just smiled. The little fox decided to let go and bite her at another place and another and another and another, but the human hasn't moved her hand not one bit.

"My, my, you are a feisty one am I right? When you are finished with chewing up my hand, would you let me stroke your fur, I bet you will like it."

The vixen didn't know what she should do now so she decided to just let it happen, maybe this girl would treat her well, but she didn't hold her hopes up high.

Sophie saw that the little fox let go of her hand and she slowly began to gently stroke her fur. The little vixen couldn't help it and started to purr and rubbed her head against the girl's hand. Maybe she wasn't that bad.

Sophie opened the cage under protest of the shopkeeper.

"Now, do you want to come with me and become a part of my family?"

The little vixen looked at Sophie and jumped up into her arms and snuggled against her chest.

Sophie turned to the shopkeeper and said, "I will take her."

The shopkeeper looked gobsmacked, a lot of people wanted the fox but after the first bite, the people would typically leave the fox alone.

"Well, that is a kitsune fox, as you see she has two tails and she will get more as she gets older. Kitsune are very mischievous creatures and are masters of illusions. The raven on your shoulder is a shadow raven and has the ability to travel in the shadows. It's 50 G for both of them."

"Oh who is this cute little little fox" Daphne exclaimed as she saw the little fox curled up in Sophie's arm.

"Be careful she bites a little bit," Sophie said.

"Have you already found a name for her?"

"I think Malia, what do you say?" Sophie asked the vixen. The little fox looked up and licked her hand. Sophie interpreted that as a yes.

"Well, Malia it is. Have you found a name for your cat Daphne?"

Daphne nodded and said,"I named her Sunny."

They two paid for their pets, as they met up with Cyrus again, he scolded Sophie for doing such a stupid thing and healed her hand, After that they went to the last stop on the shopping trip, Ollivanders.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and p_** ** _lease leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;), this is the last Chapter before Hogwarts.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

 _"Thoughts"_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie, Daphne and Cyrus entered Ollivanders wand shop, it was a pretty dusty place with hundreds of boxes stacked upon themselves to the ceiling. Ollivander was nowhere seen and Sophie already thought that maybe the shop was already closed, but it was only about 3 pm so it couldn't be.

Suddenly the old man appeared behind them and said, "Welcome to Ollivander's what can I do for you Lord and Heiress Greengrass and, of course, Lady Potter?"

Sophie almost got a heart attack, generally, she could sense people really well but she never could have sensed the old man it was like he had no presence at all and how did he know she had already claimed her Ladyship of the House Potter. As if he heard her thoughts he answered her, "Well young Sophie, if someone is as old as me they would remember certain techniques from the old times and how to hide from those who want to harm them. You are also not the only one with the ability to see more than the mere reality and I can see the Rings on your finger bright as the day."

Ollivander gave her a big creepy smile and Sophie had to keep in mind to ask Death later about Ollivander. Daphne had a look of curiosity upon her face and could not wait until Sophie told her more about the things she was able to do.

"Greetings Ollivander this two beautiful young ladies are in need of a wand for their upcoming Hogwarts year," Cyrus said in a stern voice, he never liked the old man he crept him out it was almost like he was no human.

"Of course Lord Greengrass, let's get started. First we search one for your daughter because I can tell the wand for Miss Potter here will take a while to find."

Ollivander took a quick look at Daphne and suddenly a measure band flew up and began to measure her. The old man disappeared between the rows of wands and came back with three different boxes. He laid them out before them and opened the first one.

"This one is Hollywood and Dragonheart string of an Antipodean Opaleye 12 inches, not too powerful but an all-rounder you can do almost every aspect of magic with it, be it charms, transfiguration, offence or defence magic."

Daphne took it into her hand, but Ollivander snatched it immediately out of her hand.

"No, maybe this one."

He opened the second box and got out a black wand.

"This is Black walnut with a Kelpie mane hair core 13 inches, excellent at offensive and defensive spells, mediocre at transfiguration and not so good at charms."

Daphne took the wand and gave it a wave, but Ollivander was not satisfied, he snatched it out of her hand again and opened the third box.

"This one is 12 inches Eucalyptus and Unicorn tail hair willingly given, magnificent at healing spells, charms and defence magic, very flexible, but it can be a bit feisty when it comes to offensive spells."

Daphne took the last wand into her hand and immediately felt a warm rush flowing through her body. She knew that this was her wand and the old man was the same opinion and said, "Perfect this is your wand, it chose you to wield it."

"Doesn't pick the wizard the wand?" Sophie asked curiously.

"No Lady Potter, not the wizard chooses his wand, but the wand chooses the wizard, of course, you can use a lot of wands, but they will never work as good as a wand that chooses you. Now let's find a wand for you, Miss Potter."

The measuring band suddenly sprang back to life and began measuring her, but Sophie felt strange. Something connected with her magic and Sophie turned on her mage sight to find out what. She looked around and saw the string of magic flowing from her body into the back of the wand shop where Ollivander just stood. Sophie took a closer look at him and her eyes widened, he had no magical core, but how was that possible he shouldn't be able to do magic without a core, she decided to ask Death later.

Ollivander came back with a lot of boxes, laid them down on the table and opened the first box.

"Holly wood and Phoenix feather, excellent at offensive and defensive magic."

Ollivander gave it to her with a curious face but as it laid in her hand Sophie felt a bit warm coming through but it didn't felt quite right. Ollivander came to the same conclusion and took it back.

"Very curious, very curious."

"What's so curious Mr. Ollivander?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I have expected that this wand would not work for you, although it seemed like it wanted to bond to your magic, it somehow knew that, even if you could have done great things with it, there was a wand with whom you can do even greater things."

Ollivander gave Sophie about a dozen other wands to try out, but not one came even close to the feeling she got from the Holly wand. The old wandmaker opened the last box and said, "This one of the oldest wand in my shop. 13 inches Yew and Thestral tail hair, magnificent at offensive and dark magic, also good at charms and transfiguration, but be careful it is quite a temperamental one and it will judge you if you are worthy."

Sophie took the wand and immediately felt the magic coming from the wand wrapping around her core. She felt something invisible roaming through her mind, judging her. It took a few minutes but after the wand had made his decision, Sophie felt a warm feeling rushing through her veins. Daphne was excited that Sophie finally found a wand that fit her.

"Oh, how exciting I knew that this wand would accept you, Lady Potter."

In a moment where Daphne and Cyrus were not listening, because Daphne stumbled over a stack of wands and now they laid all over the floor, Ollivander got close to Sophie and whispered to her, "After all you are his Mistress. I have two things for you. First I know that you are curious about who I am, but I can't tell you, it is a long story and we don't have the time. However, you can ask him, he will know. The second thing is that I have a message from Lady Magic, she wants to thank you that you reminded her father that he had a daughter too. She said he often times got so consumed by his quest to protect the wizards and witches that he forgets about her and she said you should tell him that he should visit her again sometimes."

Ollivander got back up and said, "You if you two train together I know you will one day become a powerful couple, Miss Greengrass the Healer and Protector and Miss Potter the Warrior. I expect great thing from you two."

The three traveler stood outside the door of the old wand shop and Sophie was lost in her thoughts about what Ollivander had said until Cyrus pulled her out of her head.

"So Sophie do you have everything for Hogwarts?"

"Yes Lord Greengrass, thank you very much for accompanying me through the shops."

"No problem dear and it is Cyrus for you, now you are welcome to come for dinner to our Manor to meet the rest of the family."

"Thank you, I will be there, but now I have to go to explore Potter Manor a little bit."

"That's okay, is about seven o'clock for dinner enough time?" Cyrus said.

"Perfect that gives me about 4 hours to explore. Thank you very much for accompanying me through Diagon Alley Cyrus." Sophie said with a happy voice. Today was one of the best days of her life, she got a wand and was finally back in the wizarding world and the best thing, she had made such an excellent friend.

Daphne gave Sophie a big hug and said, "Thanks Sophie for be such an annoying person and not letting go of the idea to become my friend and thanks for helping my Dad to put down the Malfoys. I look forward to introducing you to my sister, I bet you will like her she is just as much of a prat like you."

Daphne had to giggle at the dark look that Sophie gave her, but Sophie was not able to uphold it long and a broad smile appeared on her face. The two girls gave each other a last hug and Sophie went to the Leaky Caldron to floo to Potter Manor.

* * *

Sophie stepped out of the fireplace in Potter Manor, she stood in the middle of the entrance hall which was quite comfortable furnished. There was an armchair, a couch, a little table and a bookshelf for the people who were waiting. At once both Tipsy and Fipsy appeared before her.

"Welcome to Potter Manor Miss Sophie, wes have cleaned everything and already put your stuff in the master bedroom," Tipsy said.

Sophie had called them after getting Mortifer and Malia to bring her stuff and the two animals to the Manor, to find a place for them to rest, because she knew after the constant screeching and noise in the Shop the two of them were quite exhausted.

"Thank you very much, by the way, you don't have to prepare dinner tonight because I will be eating at the Greengrasses., but you can go there and ask the head elf if you could help. Cyrus should already have informed them."

"Wes will ask once wes have showed Miss Sophie everything," Fipsy said.

"Okay let's go."

Sophie woke up Salya so she could also inspect Potter Manor with her. Salya was not happy to be woken up from her sleep, but after she saw how vast and beautiful the place was she stopped complaining.

Tipsy and Fipsy guided through the manor. First was the formal dining room, there was a long table with at least 30 seats for the guests. The informal dining room was much more homelike and only had a small table for about 8 persons. The living room was beautifully decorated with a lot of landscape paintings, there were a huge sofa and a lighted fireplace. On the ground floor, there was also a duelling room and the main library.

In the cellar was a Storage room and a potions laboratory with a tremendous amount of ingredients with a stasis charm on them to keep them fresh.

On the first floor, there were four guest rooms with an own bathroom each, a small family library and the Master bedroom with a clothes closet which was already filled with all of Sophie's clothes. The bed was a king size four-poster bed and the bathroom had a shower and a bathtub. In the corner of the room near the windows was the perch where Mortifer slept on and a small basket for Malia to snuggle in, but if Sophie was right, the kitsune fox would more likely sleep in the bed since she began to like the snuggling into Sophie.

Outside of the house was a huge meadow, almost the same as Sophie had in her mind, but there was also a greenhouse, a stable for the animals the Potter family owned once but after her Grandparent had died, her parents decided to sell them before they went into hiding. There also was a Quidditch field and Sophie could wait for learning how to fly at Hogwarts.

* * *

When they finished with the tour through the house, Sophie sat down on the couch in the living room and watched Malia sleeping beside her curled into a red ball of fur. She sat there looking around in the room and began to feel a bit lonely, although there was not much more company in her trunk, it was not as huge as the manor so it was not as bad. However, Sophie pulled herself together and thought about how she maybe would stay at the Greengrass Manor, which was probably more lively. She thought about what happened today in Diagon Alley and remembered she had to pick a bone with Death for not visiting his daughter regularly.

"Death come here this instant!" Sophie almost shouted.

Death heard his Mistress shouting his name, and wondered what could cause her that much distress. He appeared with his back to Sophie and was not fast enough to turn around and the Stinging hex hit him in his butt. It was quite painful but he had not the time to think about it as 3 more hexes shot his way and he tried to dodge them, but one managed to hit him on his right cheek. Death looked from behind the couch at Sophie and as he saw the look on her face he paled. He had seen this look just only once when he woke her up by dumping a glass water over her face. He could still feel the bruises he received from her a week later. Now he regrets that he showed her the stinging hex. Sophie was actually the only mortal being that could harm him, not kill him because like you can't make water wet, he could not die because it was already true and if Sophie got angry she was just as bad as her mother. Death always took pity in James when he stood on the receiving end of the wand if his wife. Death wondered what he had done wrong and vanished into the shadows, hoping that she would calm down eventually.

"Come here you ungrateful little brat and face my wrath, how dare you that you neglect your own daughter by not visiting her." Sophie shouted, maybe but she was a bit hard with him but when she thought about how lonely magic had to feel, she got furious.

" _Who has told her that"_ Death wondered, but suddenly it hit him, _"Curse you Ollivander."_

When Sophie calmed down again and put her wand away, he stepped out of the shadows and apologised for forgetting to visit his own daughter.

"Listen here, you will visit her every weekend and don't think you can cheat, I will even write Ollivander if I have to so he can inform me if you were there. Am I understood."

" **But the wizards…."** Death tried to say, but Sophie interrupted him.

"Bullshit the magical world won't destroy itself in a few hours and even if there would not much you can do about it. No, I ask again, am I understood." Sophie said with a death glare that even Death himself thought it could kill him.

" **Yes mother"** Death said in a little voice.

"What was that?" Asked sternly.

" **Yes Mistress, will visit her every weekend,"** Death said a little bit louder.

Sophie lost her death glare and began to smile. Death felt a shiver creeping down his spine, Sophie was indeed terrifying if she is angry. He just was glad that his daughter was not as bad as she and he hoped the two of them would never meet because Sophie would definitely tell her how to handle him.

"Good, now tell me what exactly is Ollivander, I know he is not human."

Death eyes widened, how has she figured it out.

"Yes, you are right, he is not a human. He is a wand."

Sophie looked gobsmacked, "How is that possible?"

" **Well, that is a long story, but I try to keep it short. You have to know that the name Ollivander doesn't refer to a family but to him. There was once a prominent Wandmaker family chosen by my daughter to bring magic to the people who hadn't had the luck to get a tutor to teach them wandless magic. However, as the last heir of the line was unable to get children, he feared that the magic would die out without the wands, so he performed a ritual where he sacrificed himself to make a wand that could be used to make a new wand. For the ritual, he used the first and oldest wand of the family an Olive wood wand with the core of a royal phoenix feather. After the ritual had finished he died and my daughter decided, that to make such a powerful wand was too dangerous so she gave it a body and a conscious mind. That was how Ollivander the olive wand was created and he makes wands for the Wizards ever since. To magic, he is like a child and her most trusted friend."**

Sophie was lost in thought, this explained quite a bit. The two of them talked until it was time for Sophie to leave for dinner at the Greengrass Manor.

* * *

As soon as Sophie stepped out of the Fireplace she was tackled down by a missile. Daphne hugged her new friend and took her hand.

"Come on you have to meet my family, my sister is a little bit shy, but don't worry once she gets to know you she will open up."

"Woah, Daphne give me some time to recover I just came through."

Daphne had to chuckle, normally she wouldn't have done that, but she was so excited that she couldn't help it. She guided Sophie into the informal dining room where the rest of the family was already assembled.

"Hi, my name is Sophie, I'm happy to meet you," Sophie said with a smile. Daphne's mother smiled, got up to shake Sophie's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sophie, my name is Amelie, my little princess talked all afternoon about you, I never have seen her so excited."

Daphne blushed heavily and her mother couldn't hide a chuckle at the discomfort of her daughter. Amelie Greengrass had long blond hair and the same amazing ice blue eyes as Daphne if her looks was any indicator Sophie knew that Daphne will get a stunning woman.

From behind the table, a small head appeared looking shyly at Sophie.

"Come here Astoria and greet our guest," Amelie said with a stern voice.

The girl came forth from her hiding place and slowly shook Sophie's hand.

"Hi my name is Astoria," she said in a shy voice.

The girl was about 9 years old with black hair and the same hazel eyes as Cyrus has.

"Nice to meet you Astoria, I hope we will get friends," Sophie said with a big smile. Daphne snorted at the comment and mumbled, "Yeah, and if not she will annoy you so long until you give in."

Sophie and Astoria heard very good what she said and Sophie whispered into Astoria's ear, "Want to see something funny?" Astoria just nodded and Sophie wandlessly changed Daphne's nose into a clown's nose. Astoria eyes widened and could help it and burst out laughing. Daphne just blushed in embarrassment and after Sophie had changed it back, Daphne hit her shoulder again.

"Prat."

"Daphne if you don't stop doing that my arm will eventually fall off at some point," Sophie said with a smile.

Astoria giggled and said, "I like her Daph you can keep her."

Daphne blushed again and Sophie burst out laughing.

"See, we now have both the permission of our family to keep each other."

After the introduction, they all ate Dinner together and talked about Sophie's life and Sophie told them the same thing she explained to Cyrus this morning. All of them considered Sophie already as a part of the family after they talked with and so they discussed what they would do the rest of the summer. Sophie admitted that Potter manor was quite lonely without anyone there so she decided to stay at their Manor on weekdays and on weekends she would spend time in Potter Manor. Sophie called Tipsy to get two-thirds of her stuff in the trunk so she had things to change and to also get her two other new family members. Amelie and Astoria were amazed at the Raven and the kitsune and Daphne told them how Sophie got them. After dinner, Cyrus told his own elves to put a second bed into Daphne's bedroom. They three girls got ready for bed and Sophie and Daphne talked a lot inside Daphne's room until they both fell asleep.

The rest of the summer was a busy time, Sophie helped Daphne with her Occlumency training, which was considerable harder to do since she couldn't guide her through the process like Death did with her. It took them three weeks until she managed to connect her magical core with her mind, but after she had managed it, Occlumency became a lot easier for Daphne. The rest of the time they got to know each other better and Daphne induced Sophie to a lot of magical games like exploding snap and Sophie introduced her to a lot of muggle games like poker.

A week before they left for Hogwarts Sophie got a letter from Gornuk.

 _Dear Lady Potter-Slytherin_

 _The will of your parents was accepted by the head of the DMLE and your godfather was transferred into a holding cell inside the Ministry. However, Minister Fudge fears for his Position if it comes out that a person was wrongfully imprisoned, so he tries everything to delay the release. In the current situation, it could take up to 6-8 months until your godfather will receive a trial. We try everything in our power to get a sooner date, but at least, he is out of this place. The official reading will be held at October 5th as you are an emancipated minor you can leave Hogwarts every time you want._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gornuk_

 _Account Manager Potter-Slytherin_

Sophie was relieved that her godfather was out of that horrible place and hoped that the goblins manage to get a faster trial, but it was a start.

Finally, September 1st came and both Sophie and Daphne were excited to get to Hogwarts.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and p_** ** _lease leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;), finally we arrive in Hogwarts. I'm sorry that I didn't upload a chapter last week, but I was on a business trip, and I had no time. As an apology, you get a big chapter this time.**_

 ** _I'm currently searching for a second beta reader, so if you want to, just write me a PM._**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie woke up early in the morning of September 1st. She hasn't got much sleep that night because of a throbbing headache she had the last few days. She already went to St. Mungos to get a check what's wrong with her, but they said it was normal that after her core has settled down after her magical maturity, that some symptoms like nausea and headaches could occur. They were quite impressed at the size of her core and said that with such a large core it was, even more, likely to get sick after it has calmed down.

Daphne was worried about her friend, she also got a strong headache after her maturity in May, and she was quite edgy and got quickly angry if something annoyed her. She hoped that Sophie will manage to sleep a bit on the train because she knew that the sorting ceremony will be quite loud and noisy.

The two of them began to pack their stuff into the trunks and Sophie decided to raise her mood by showing Daphne the inside of her apartment trunk.

"Hey Daphne, come here for a moment," Sophie said to Daphne and beckoned her over. Daphne just put the last piece of clothing into her trunk and closed it. She was sad that she could not take more clothing with her, but there was just not enough space. She walked over to Sophie and asked what she wanted.

"Want to see something cool?" Sophie asked her. Daphne had a curious look on her face, what could be so cool about an ordinary trunk. She decided just to nod, and Sophie opened the lid. There was no clothing inside, just a ladder. Sophie guided her down into the trunk and Daphne was dumbfounded, there was a whole apartment in there. Sophie showed her every room and Daphne asked her if she could put a few of her clothes in the wardrobe in the bedroom because she had not enough space. Sophie said she could and the two finished packing and went down for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast they went with the floo to Kings Cross directly on Platform 9 ¾, Cyrus told Sophie that all the muggleborns come through a barrier from the muggle side of the Train Station. As they rounded the corner, Sophie saw something amazing. There stood an enormous old and beautiful red train and hundreds of wizards and witches gathered on the side to say goodbye to their children.

Amelie told them to get on the train and find a compartment, so they don't have to find an empty later when there are even more people. Sophie and Daphne went inside and found an empty compartment at the end of the Train and put their thing in. Sophie locked the door with a locking spell so nobody can steal their stuff. The two girls went back outside to say goodbye to Daphne's parents and Astoria. Daphne ran to her parents and gave them a big hug.

"I will miss you so much my little baby, make sure to write me every day," Amelie said to her daughter.

"Don't worry mum I will."

Amelie released her daughter and turned to Sophie. She drew her in a hug and said, "We know each other just about a month, but you are already part of our family so have fun in Hogwarts and please look out for my daughter. I know she wouldn't do something stupid but I don't trust the other kids, especially that Malfoy kid."

Sophie had a big smile on her face and nodded. Daphne's mother released her, but as soon she turned to the rest of the family she was tackled down by a missile with black hair.

"It will be so boring alone at home without you and Daphne, so make sure to write often," Astoria said.

"Of course we will, don't worry and we will see us again at Christmas," Sophie said. She turned to Cyrus with a smile on her face.

"Make sure to give them hell at the next Wizengamot meeting."

"I will, now of you go the train will depart soon," He said with a chuckle.

The two girls went into their compartment and opened the window to wave them goodbye as the train departed. The train made a loud whistling noise and started moving out of the train station. Sophie saw Astoria and a redheaded girl running along with the train until the platform ended and they slowly vanished out of sight.

Sophie and Daphne sat down and both took out a book and began to read. Daphne knew that Sophie still had a massive headache, especially after the noise and turmoil of the station, so she decided to let her regenerate a bit by staying quiet. However, the silence didn't hold long as the compartment door banged open. In the doorframe stood a boy around their age with red hair and dirt on his nose. He looked around in the compartment and said, „Have you seen Harry Potter, I'm looking for him?"

Daphne could see the anger rise in Sophie's eyes and decided to step in before Sophie could release various curses at the boy.

"No we have not, now leave our compartment or we will kick you out," Daphne said. The redheaded boy snorted, "As if you slimy snakes could do that, but I don't have the time to deal with you."

He shut the door and Sophie sat there rubbing her temples to ease her headache that was rapidly building up.

"Thanks Daphne for stepping in, I didn't know what I would have done if he had continued. Who does he think he is to just barge in without knocking?"

"You are welcome. That was Ronald Weasley, normally the Weasleys are quite friendly people, except him, Percy Weasley and the mother, Molly Weasley. His father works for the Ministry and Dad often talks to him. His name is Arthur and he is a loving, polite and calm person and my dad enjoys discussing various things with him. The Weasleys have seven children but only three other except for Ronald go to Hogwarts, two are already out of school and the only girl which you saw at the train station running beside Tori will be in Hogwarts next year. They all are in Gryffindor, but what I have heard the twins Fred and George are smart enough to be in Slytherin, but I bet their mother would have disowned them if they went there."

Suddenly the two girls heard a voice.

"Well, my dear Brother I think we have been figured out."

"I do believe so dearest brother of mine."

"Hello my Ladies, we are,"

"Fred"

"And George"

"The current kings of pranking in Hogwarts."

"We want to apologize for the rude introduction."

"Our dear brother has done."

Sophie had to chuckle at the two of them, they seemed like a funny couple and the anger from before was almost forgotten.

"Apology accepted. My name is Sophie and this is Daphne, I'm pleased to meet you." Sophie said.

"Well my Ladies we have to say goodbye already,"

"because we have to give a certain brother a lesson in behavior."

The two of them left and Sophie leaned back and said to Daphne.

"I like those two, I think this was not the last time we have met them."

Daphne nodded and the two of them continued to read their books.

It was about a half an hour later that the door was again banged open and a bushy haired girl came into the compartment. She looked at them and just said with an arrogant voice like she was better than them, "I'm looking for a toad named Trevor, a boy named Neville has lost him, have you seen it anywhere. Hey is that the first year charms book? I have already read through it, actually, I have read all the books for the first years and Hogwarts: A History."

Sophie could already feel her headache come back and the loud voice of the girl didn't make it better, it even woke up Salya and the little snake stuck her head out. The girl gave a shrill scream at the sight of Salya and said with a shaking voice, "You are not allowed to bring an animal other than an owl, a cat or a toad."

Daphne was ready to step in again because Sophie's eyes darkened again, but she was too late. Sophie took out her wand and pointed it at the girl.

"First, do you have any manners? You come in here without knocking first, then you don't even introduce yourself and just interrupt us. Secondly, this is the second year charms book and just because you read through all of them doesn't mean you can actually know everything about magic because there is more to it, which is not written down in the books. Lastly, it seems that you have not read through the rule book of Hogwarts because no rule states that you only can take an owl, a cat or a toad to school. It actually says over 400 different animals you are allowed to take with you and a snake is allowed as long it is your familiar which Salya is. Now about that toad ….. _Accio Trevor._ "

The toad flew through the train and landed directly on the back of the bushy-haired head of the girl.

"There he is, now please leave us alone," Sophie said, pushed the girl out of the compartment and shut the door.

"I tell you Daphne the next one that just bangs the door open, will wish that he or she would not have done it."

Daphne had a big smirk on her face, she was glad that Sophie didn't lose the control, but the face of the girl after the rant of Sophie was unforgettable.

"I know but please refrain yourself from killing them, or at least, don't get my new robes dirty," Daphne said with a straight face. The two of them looked each other in the eyes and after a few seconds, Sophie couldn't help it and began to laugh. She was happy that Daphne always managed it to calm her down. Sophie's headache, however, was still too much to continue reading so she decided to chat a little bit with Daphne. The two talked for an hour about what the expected from Hogwarts, but the two got tired pretty quickly and fell asleep.

* * *

Sophie awoke an hour later from her sleep because of her headache and opened her eyes. She was startled, the opposite of her sat three other kids, two boys and a girl. Daphne was still sleeping with her head on her shoulder.

"Sorry if we woke you up and just came into your compartment, but we didn't want to wake you up, you two looked so peaceful sleeping. By the way I am Tracy Davis a friend of Daphne, this is Theodore Nott and this is Blaise Zabini." Tracy said.

"It's okay, thanks for not waking us up. My name is Sophie, my surname is a secret for now and you have to wait for the sorting, but it will be worth it," Sophie said with a smirk and reached out with her hand to shake Tracy's.

The two boys gave her a kiss on the back of her hand as it was the custom in the wizarding world. Suddenly there was a loud bang outside in the corridor as the lady with refreshments hit her cart accidentally into the wall. Sophie winced at the loud noise, it felt like a stab in her head.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked concerned.

"It's ok, I just have a massive headache because of my magical maturity, so I sorry if I'm a bit in a bad mood, but it gets worse every second. I just hope that I can go into the hospital wing after the sorting to take a painkiller potion."

"Don't worry we will not hold it against you. I know from my own experience how bad it can get I had a stomachache for a week." Blaise said with a knowing smile.

Daphne suddenly began to smile and drool on Sophie's shoulder. The four had to laugh at the innocent and happy face Daphne made, which woke her up. Daphne opened her eyes and saw that Sophie's shoulder was all wet and apologized a hundred times at Sophie.

"Don't worry about it. What made you drooling so much? Were you dreaming about me?" Sophie said teasingly. Daphne's face got as red as a tomato and Sophie began to laugh. Daphne hadn't noticed the new three occupants before she calmed down, but as she so Tracy she squealed and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Tracy, how was France? Hi, Theo and Blaise. Have you already met Sophie?"

"Yes, just a few minutes ago and thanks it was beautiful," Tracy said. The five discussed what happened this summer and Sophie quickly became friends with them. The time passed quickly, but Sophie's headache got worse, so she excused herself and said she wanted to get some more sleep before they got to Hogwarts.

It was just a few minutes after she fell asleep as the compartment door banged open again and she woke up, furious at the person who dared to interrupt her sleep. In the gate stood a blond haired boy with his nose held up high like he was the king of England. Sophie immediately knew that this idiot was Draco Malfoy. Behind him stood two gorilla-like boys that acted as his personal bodyguards.

"Hello my soon to be bride, I would invite you to my compartment for a good snogging session but I'm searching for Harry Potter. Maybe I'll let him have a round with you if he decides to join my group or maybe I will let him have your read haired mudblood friend as a toy," Draco said with a smirk.

Daphne's anger rose, but she didn't notice the look on Sophie's face. She just wanted to snap back at Malfoy as suddenly a fist connected with his face and he flew backwards out of the compartment. Daphne looked at Sophie, she saw the fury in her face and the fire burning in her eyes like emerald flames, it was very terrifying and she knew that she never wants to be the receiver of this look.

Sophie calmly took out her wand and slowly walked up to Draco how laid on the floor with a bleeding nose. It just made her more terrifying if she acted so calm. When she reached him, she bent down, took him by his collar, lifted him up, pressed him against the wall. She said with a calm voice, "Listen carefully you filthy excuse for a wizard, who do you think you are that you just can come in into our compartment, insult an heiress of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House and an heiress of two Most Ancient and Most Noble houses and get away with it."

Draco's eyes widened, how is possible that this girl is an heiress of two old families, he never have seen her.

"You can't do this to me, my father will hear about this and you will be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch," Draco said with a smirk.

"Do you really think your father can do anything to me? I can crush him with a little finger, it takes just one letter to my account manager to call in the debt of the Malfoy family and your father will be as poor as a homeless man. So think well before you insult the wrong person. Am I understood?" Sophie said.

"Pff as if you…" Draco began but Sophie slapped him in the face.

"Am I understood?" She said a little louder.

Draco paled and nodded. She slapped him again.

"You say yes I understand."

"Yes I understand," Draco said with a shaking voice.

Sophie let him go and Draco dropped back to the ground. She turned to his two gorillas and said, "Take him away and if you have a little bit brain left then leave him before he pulls you with him in his downfall."

The two boys just dumbly nodded, picked their leader up and hurried down the corridor.

Sophie went back in the compartment and sat down in her seat. Four pairs of eyes were staring widely at her and Sophie gave them a questioning look.

"Blaise please remind me to never anger Sophie in that way or, at least, kill me before she gets me," Theo said to Blaise and Blaise just nodded dumbly.

"Same for me man."

"Wow, that was incredible!" Tracy exclaimed excited, she hates that git; he always insults her because she was a halfblood and she always wanted to teach him a lesson.

Daphne just smirked and punched Sophie on the upper arm.

"Don't scare your new friends like that; I have thought you would kill him."

Sophie just chuckled.

"Well, if I weren't such a loving and kind person, maybe I would have castrated him. He very much deserved it, nobody insults my friends like that and gets away with it. I know that you easily could have dealt with him yourself but he just had to wake me up and the headache just got worse with every word he said. At the end of his little speech I just saw red and wanted him to shut up. However, now I am exhausted, so if you are okay with it, I will get back to sleep until we arrive in Hogwarts."

Daphne gave Sophie a big hug and thanked her for standing up for her. Everybody agreed that it was best for her if she could fetch some more sleep before they arrived in Hogwarts.

* * *

"Sophie wake up we have arrived and you still have to change into your school robes."

Daphne gently shook her friend and Sophie slowly woke up.

"Are we already there?" Sophie exclaimed tiredly.

"Yes sleepyhead, come on and get changed we will wait outside for you."

Sophie stretched her limbs and noticed that her headache was almost gone. She had a very interesting dream but she couldn't remember what it was about. The only thing she could remember was that Daphne was there.

Sophie changed into her school robes and went outside to the others, who were waiting for her by a huge man. That had to be Hagrid, the half-giant, Death told her about him. He was the one who delivered her to the Dursleys. Death said that he is a nice person and she shouldn't hold it against him, apparently he was too blinded by Dumbledore, who helped him get a job after he was expelled from school.

"First years, over here," the half-giant shouted.

Sophie walked to the group of first years and stood next to Daphne.

"Is everyone here? Yes? Ok then let's go."

The group began moving towards a lake where some boats were already waiting for them.

"No more than four in a boat," Hagrid said, the new students began to part into groups of four. Sophie was together with Daphne, Tracy and a red headed girl in a boat and as everyone was safely seated, the boats began moving.

"Hi my name is Susan, nice to meet you," said the red-headed girl to them.

"Hi I'm Sophie, this is Daphne and the girl next to you is Tracy."

"I'm so excited to finally going to Hogwarts; I'm hoping to get into Hufflepuff like my mum and dad. What do you think what house you will get sorted into?" Susan said in an excited voice.

"Slytherin," the three girls said in the same moment and began to laugh at the odd coincidence. However, Susan paled and Sophie gave a tired sigh. She knew that it will probably take a lot of energy to get the house of her ancestry back to his former glory, but it is one of her main objectives which she hopes to achieve in the time she is in Hogwarts.

"Susan, do we look like a bunch of dark and evil witches to you?" Sophie asked in a gentle voice.

"No, not really."

"Look, just because we want to be in Slytherin, it does not mean that we are evil. What makes the most of the Slytherins dark wizards is the fact that they get stigmatized as evil when they still are eleven-year-old children. Everybody looks down on them and even try to attack them, so they are looking at the only thing that they think can protect them and in the most cases this is dark magic. You also have to realise that dark magic is not automatically evil like the light isn't always good. You quickly can kill someone with a Diffindo a cutting spell or levitate someone of a rooftop and drop him down and there are a lot of dark healing spells which work much better than the light spells. They are only forbidden because you need your own blood as a sacrifice to cast them. The witches and wizards also have to realise that they cannot erase the dark magic because the day that dark magic disappears is the same day when magic itself cease to exist. Take for example night and day, the day cannot exist without the night and the night cannot exist without the day. If there would be no night, we would all be burning to death, because there would be nothing to cool the earth down and if there would be no day, we all would freeze to death because there is no sun to warm the earth up. The two of them have to be in balance for us to even exist. The same thing takes effect for magic, maybe you have noticed that in the last few centuries the magic got weaker, the reason is that there is an unbalance in dark and light magic which damages magic itself. If we want to heal it again, we have to learn to accept magic as it is and begin to please her. I don't want to hate against muggleborns, but what they try to do is partially the fault for the current situation. I don't say we should shut them out or kill them, but we should teach them about our traditions. They try too hard to change the wizarding world into an exact replica of the muggle world, but they don't realise that they are destroying it. Take for example Halloween, the magical world typically celebrates Samhain and sacrifice food as gratitude for magic and to get her blessing, but now we changed that for the muggleborns and labeled it as dark because we use an animal sacrifice. Magic is sad and is slowly retreating to punish us. The same thing happened to the soulbonds. In the old times, a soulbond was a frequent occurrence, it was a way of magic to bring love and happiness to the wizard and witches, but the muggleborns saw it as barbaric to take away the choice of choosing a partner yourself. They invented methods to break this connection, which was quite painful and led the two bonded into depression and suicide. Magic decided to stop bonding them because she hated to see her beloved witches and wizard in pain and depression."

The three other girls looked stunned at Sophie, they have never considered it in that way, and Susan visibly relaxed and had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What about the three Unforgivable?" Susan asked curiously.

"They are the kind of magic you have to be wary of. It is called corrupted magic and damages your mind and body, except the imperius curse. It is normal dark magic and has its origins in farming, it was used to control a large amount of animals." Sophie said

"Okay, but why isn't sacrificing an animal not evil, you still kill it."

"Well for me it's a gray area. We all eat meat and the animal also has to die for it, we don't wait until it dies naturally, however we don't consider that evil, so why is a sacrifice at the ritual a bad thing. Don't get me wrong I don't like if anything is getting killed, but I think that magic will take the soul of the animal and awards it, for sacrificing its life for her. I think it is enough serious talk, for now, Susan if you want to know more about it, feel free to ask me anytime once we are settled down in Hogwarts."

The four of them changed the subject and talked about the upcoming classes and teachers. It took some time but Hogwarts came finally into their view and all the students were amazed by the beautiful sight. When the boats breached the wards of the castle, Sophie felt a happy and welcoming feeling wash over her. Suddenly she felt something intruding her mind and activated her Occlumency defenses. She retreated back into her mindscape to look who the intruder was, once she arrived, however, there was no sight of a person and all her defences were not triggered. Sophie decided to go into the library hoping that the individual had no time to look through her memories. When she opened the door, she saw a beautiful woman sitting in an armchair reading on of her school books that she had memorized. Sophie drew her wand and pointed it at the woman.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?"

The women looked up at Sophie and her face brightened up with a huge smile. She put the book away and bowed before her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Slytherin, my name is Miranda Hogwarts or Mia for short. I'm the sentient mind of the castle and I'm here to welcome you to your home."

Sophie was stunned, she didn't know that the castle was a sentient being, so she hesitantly put down her wand but didn't put it away.

"I'm sorry for just invading your mind but as I am unable to speak to you any other way it was my only option." Lady Hogwarts said in a sad voice.

"It's okay, why are you here?"

"I wanted to introduce myself and I have a message from Magic to you. She wants to thank you for explaining what's wrong with the wizarding world to your friends and wishes you the best luck in your quest to rescue her gift from disappearing. She also wanted to know how you managed to convince her father to visit her more often."

Sophie began to chuckle.

"Well, if we ever meet, I will show her how, it is not as hard as someone would think. Tell her I will do everything that's possible to set things right."

"I will, thanks for the talk but, for now, it will be better if you go back to the reality because you almost have arrived at the castle. We will talk later, do you mind if I stay here a little while reading some books it was ages ago when I last had my human form, I promise I won't read your memories."

"Of course you can stay, I don't mind if you read the memories, the most of them are quite boring and it's not like you can tell anybody else, am I right?"

"No, you are the only one I can talk to," Lady Hogwarts said with a smile.

Sophie had no problem with Mia reading her memories because the ones of the Dursleys were safely hidden away.

"Bye, for now, we will talk later," Sophie said and vanished from her mind.

* * *

"Sophie, Sophie, SOPHIE!" Daphne screamed into Sophie's face. The said girl snapped out of her mind and looked at her.

"I have tried for five minutes to get you attention, we are almost there."

"Sorry I was lost in thought," Sophie said to her friend with an apologetic smile and received a punch on her shoulder.

"I tell you, Daphne, if this is going on for the next few months I will lose my arm."

"Then stop being a brat and listen if someone talks to you," Daphne scold at her, but Sophie could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"Get you heads down!" Hagrid said at the children, but Sophie saw no reason for them to do that. The entrance of the cave the went through was high enough for all of them to not hit their head, except for Hagrid.

After they had reached the other side of the cave, the boats stopped at the shore and everyone got out. They went the path along until they reached the front gate of Hogwarts, where a stern looking witch was already waiting for them.

"Thank you, Hagrid for escorting the first years."

"No Problem Professor," the half-giant said.

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor and she showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall left the room, but not without taking a quick look at Sophie. She smirked inwardly if she was already friends with the Greengrass heiress, then Dumbledore's hope that she will end up in Gryffindor is a lost cause. The stern Professor was a little bit sad that she will not get Sophie into her house but that was a decision that the girl had to make herself. She just hoped that Severus will leave her alone or it might be backfiring on him.

"How do you think we will get sorted Sophie?" Daphne asked her.

"I know how we will get sorted, but I won't tell you." Sophie said with a taunting smirk, but Daphne knew that she was just playing with her, so she punched her again.

Suddenly the two heard a commotion. They turned around and saw the Weasley boy and Draco Malfoy shouting against each other.

"You slimy git, leave Potter alone once I find him is the light hero and doesn't want to have anything to do with you."

"Pff, be silent Weasel as if an heir of a wealthy family wants to hang out with you blood traitor. You just want to have his money so you can finally can some regular clothes."

Sophie suddenly got an idea and went into her mind to ask Lady Hogwarts something. When she came back from her little trip with a smirk on her face and just saw as Ron was about to punch Malfoy.

"You little..." Ron began to say as he was suddenly interrupted by a dozen ghosts that flew straight through the wall. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance …."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost, I say. What are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"What do you say Bloody Baron?" the Friar said to a ghost behind him.

Sophie turned around and saw a horrible ghost, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. The Ghost did not answer the question. However, he suddenly looked Sophie directly into the eyes. He stared at her for a few moments and bowed down in front of her.

"Welcome home," was the only thing he said and flew straight into the great hall. Every pair of eyes was staring at her, even the other ghosts. Never has the Baron spoke to any student. Before anyone could bombard her with questions, the door to the great hall suddenly opened and Professor McGonagall led the students to their sorting.

* * *

Sophie was in awe, the great hall was huge and the ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky outside of Hogwarts. There were four long tables each for a specific house. At the end of the hall was the table for the teachers and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Sophie narrowed her eyes at the side of him and vowed to herself to be wary around him. She heard the bushy haired girl saying to the Weasley boy how she had read everything about the enchanted ceiling in Hogwarts: A History and Sophie had to roll with her eyes, she hoped that the witch would learn to hold back and learned some manners or she will have a hard time with her fellow classmates. In between the Hufflepuff table and the Ravenclaw, Table was a stool with a hat on it.

"We get sorted by a hat?" Daphne asked Sophie in a low voice.

"Yes he will sort through your memories and decides which house suits you best, so don't get scared because the hat will probably ask you to lower your shields for him."

Daphne's eyes widened.

"Can he tell anybody about the things he sees in my head?" Daphne asked fearfully.

"No don't worry; he is bound by magic to never reveal any of the secrets he discovers in the head of the students."

Daphne visibly relaxed and suddenly the hat began to sing.

(I won't write the song here. If you want to know what it says google it.)

When he was finished, Professor McGonagall unrolled a parchment and began to call the individual students to the sorting.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled forward, sat down and put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes. There was a moment of silence but after a few seconds, the hat shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Sophie saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

If Sophie would do the sorting, she would put her into Hufflepuff since she was relatively open to the idea of having friends in Slytherin.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. Sophie gave herself a pat on her shoulder as an award for being right.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting went on and Sophie half-heartedly listened to it, until the Deputy Headmistress reached the name of the bushy haired girl.

"Granger, Hermione!"

'Ahh, that's her name. I wonder what house she will land in? Maybe Ravenclaw, but with her rudeness and the thirst to correct anyone if they are just a little bit thinking outside of the box, she would not last very long in that house. I would say Gryffindor,' Sophie thought.

Hermione sat down on the stool and pulled down the hat excitedly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and Ronald groaned.

'I knew it! I should do this for a living.' Sophie cheered in her mind.

"Greengrass, Daphne"

Daphne looked worried at her and Sophie gave her a reassuring smile and said, "We see us in Slytherin."

Daphne relaxed and went up to the stool and as the hat dropped on her head, she heard a voice.

'Hmm, that's a rare sight, a student with full functioning Occlumency shields. My dear girl, would you consider lowering them?' the hat asked her.

'I will, but please promise me to not tell anybody what you see in there.'

'Of course, I won't tell anyone, I'm bound to never reveal anything and absolutely nothing can invade my mind.'

Daphne lowered her shields and the hat began roaming through her memories.

'Ahh, Miss Greengrass, very cunning and ambitious. You will definitely be great in Slytherin, but also very loyal to those who hold your trust. Very knowledgeable too, so Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are also valid options. Aha, and what is that? You have connected your magical core with your mind? Hmm fascinating, the last time I saw this was a very long time ago, almost nobody knows about this anymore. Tell me, Miss Greengrass, where have you learned that?' the hat said.

'My friend Sophie taught me.'

'Ah, Miss Potter, very interesting I'm looking forward to sort her, oh, and she is the heir of Slytherin, that explains a lot.'

'What does it explain?' Daphne asked in her mind.

'That's not important my dear, however, what is important is in which house you want to go, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I'll let you decide but I probably know which house you want.'

'Please put me into Slytherin.'

'Very well, have fun in …'

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted the last part out loud.

Daphne stood up with a happy smile on her face and looked at Sophie and she gave her a thumbs up. The sorting continued and finally came the name Sophie waited for.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco walked up to the stool with his head held up high and tried to sit down gracefully, but for Sophie, it looked like he had a stick up his ass. The hat dropped down on his head and Draco began to pale. After about a minute Draco shouted, "No way I will go there, I swear to you my father will hear about that."

"Shut up boy, my decision is final, GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco paled and his robes changed to the Gryffindor colors. Nobody clapped at the table and he slowly walked there and sat down. Sophie smirked inwardly her plan worked perfectly, she had asked Lady Hogwarts to tell the hat to put Draco into the house he belonged to, not the house he wished for.

The sorting went on, but suddenly Sophie paled as a thought crossed her mind.

'Lady Hogwarts?' she called out in her mind.

'Yes, Lady Slytherin, by the way, I told you to call me Mia.' Mia answered.

'Sorry I forgot and I told you to call me Sophie so we are even. Anyway, on the parchment in Professor McGonagall's hand, does there stand my full name?'

'I don't know if it is copied from the Hogwarts Name book it is possible.'

'Oh shit.'

Sophie hoped that it was not the case because she didn't want to let that secret go so soon. Her hopes were soon crushed as Professor McGonagall reached her name. The eyes of the stern witch widened and she looked at her. Sophie looked at the Professor with a pleading look to not tell the full name. She released the breath she was holding in as the McGonagall seemed to understand her plea and called out, "Potter, Sophie!"

There was a loud outcry through the hall and Sophie could hear all the people shouting.

"Wait, what I thought she was a boy!"

"Shouldn't it be Harry Potter?"

"Look at her she is beautiful!"

Sophie had a big smile on her face, her prank worked perfectly, even if it was not her fault that everyone thought she was a boy. Dumbledore had to shoot loud bangs with his wand to calm the crowd down.

"Please I know it is a shock to you that your savior is a girl, but let us continue with the sorting," Dumbledore said and smiled at Sophie. She just stared back with a blank face which irritated him a lot.

Sophie walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

'Ahh, Miss Potter, I already thought that you would have Occlumency shields since you taught your friend how to shield her mind.'

'Hello Mr...' Sophie began.

'Sorry my dear, nobody ever asked for my name. I'm Gregory, at your service.'

'Hello Gregory, I will lower them for you.'

'Thank you, now let's see what we have here. Ahh, Mia good girl how are you?'

'Gregory, my friend I feel splendid thanks for asking, come on in it is very comfortable in here.'

Sophie couldn't help it and began to laugh, the whole situation seemed like a class reunion in her mind and if she ever told anyone about it, they would tell her that she was crazy.

'You are right it is very comfortable, but I have a job to do so let's begin,' the hat said and started to roam through her mind.

'Ah, a quite bold one you are, but never recklessness. Very loyal, but only to those who have earned it. Ahh and a little bit of a bookworm, but not for the knowledge itself, but to achieve your goals, but what stands above all is that you are cunning, intelligent, resourceful and ambitious. Aha! I knew it you are Death's Mistress and as I can see you handle him much better than Merlin.'

Sophie was startled she hadn't expected that the hat knew about the last Master of Death.

'How do you know about Merlin?' she asked.

'He was the one who created me as a gift for the four founders of Hogwarts and he was also the one who gave Hogwarts a sentient mind.'

Sophie nodded in understanding.

'Anyway let's get back to the sorting I believe you want to be in Slytherin?'

'Yes, please. May I ask a last question before you shout out the house?' Sophie asked.

'Of course, just ask away.'

'Is there any way to talk to you after the sorting? I would love to have a nice discussion with you about the founder's time.'

'Certainly there is a way, just call out for Fawkes the Phoenix of Hogwarts he will bring me to you. It's time to depart, I'm looking forward to our meeting. You will do very well in ...'

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and p_** ** _lease leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out. If you want to be a beta reader for this story, also write me a PM_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;)**_

 _ **I know generally Chapters come on Sundays, but tomorrow I have no time, so you get it today.**_

 ** _Regarding the poll, the results are for now:_**

 ** _80 for Now, without Narcissa_**

 ** _45 for Later, without Narcissa_**

 ** _12 for Now, with Narcissa_**

 ** _7 for Later, with Narcissa_**

 ** _It is very clear that you want to save Narcissa, so this will happen, but also a lot of you want to let them suffer slowly. If it is okay with you, I want to make a compromise. I will take away most of Malfoys power now, but I'll let him suffer until the end of the second year. Then he will receive a final blow, and the Malfoy family is finished._**

 ** _Huge thanks to my new Beta Reader PeachSchappes, you are the best :)_**

 ** _Also huge thanks to all of my readers, you are amazing, I never have expected to get such a great response._**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

The whole Hall was shocked and nobody dared to even breath. Sophie lifted the hat up from her head and gave it to Professor McGonagall. The stern witch was the only one, who was not surprised that Sophie was sorted into Slytherin.

"We need to talk sometime next week Miss Potter," Minerva whispered to Sophie, as the hall slowly realized what had happened and fell into an uproar.

Sophie nodded to the Professor and walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Daphne. The Gryffindors sent her angry glares, except the Weasley twins, who gave her a thumb up. The Hufflepuffs looked confused and the Ravenclaws looked curiously at her. The Slytherin table was split into two halves, one-half which sent her loathing stares and the other half, which seemed interested. The only ones that seemed happy were Daphne, Theo, Tracy and Blaise.

Dumbledore looked devastated at her, as if someone took his favorite toy from him. He had to cast a few bangs yet again to calm the great hall down again, so they could continue with the sorting. The only person that got sorted into Slytherin after her was Pansy Parkinson. The Weasley boy was sorted into Gryffindor, but Sophie had expected it, even if she had asked the hat to sort him into the house he actually belonged like Malfoy. He would still have landed in Gryffindor, since there were probably no other traits in him other than recklessness and boldness.

When everyone was seated at their house table, Dumbledore stood up and began with his welcoming speech, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Is he mad?" Sophie asked the sixth year boy beside her.

"I would say so, some believe he is a genius, but I think he slowly gets insaner. I'm Evan Pince by the way, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Sophie, but I think you already knew," Sophie said with a smirk and Evan had to chuckle.

Suddenly food appeared in front of them on the once empty plates and the students began to eat. Sophie had, for the first time, an unobstructed view at the head table. She saw Hagrid sitting at the right end of the table, talking to a man with a purple turban on his head. Professor McGonagall was talking with a small Professor, who seemed to be a half goblin, and Dumbledore. She trailed the table further down and met with a pair of eyes that were looking directly at her. It was a man with a hooked nose and slick black hair. He almost looked like a bat with his wide robes. Suddenly, she felt something prodding her mental shields, but it vanished as soon as it began and Sophie realised that the teacher just wanted to read her mind. The shocked look on the man's face was all Sophie needed to know to confirm her theory.

"Hey Evan, who is the man who's staring at me?"

"That is Professor Snape, our Head of House."

"Why was he looking at Sophie like she was the devil's spawn?" Daphne threw in.

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks she doesn't belong to Slytherin, like a lot in our house do, but don't worry. I don't mind it. You should never judge a book by its cover, or in Sophie's case, the people shouldn't think that just because she is a Potter, that she doesn't belong in Slytherin. "

"Thank you, Evan. Who is the small Professor next to McGonagall?" Sophie asked.

"That's Professor Flitwick. He teaches Charms, and is an amusing and good teacher. McGonagall is a stern but fair teacher and treats everyone the same."

"Ok and who's the man with the purple turban?" Daphne asked.

"That's Quirrell, the Defence against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short, teacher. If you ask me, he is pretty useless as a teacher, so try to study out of the book."

"Thanks for telling me." Sophie said and she and Daphne continued eating.

When most of the students had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up again, held his wand against his throat to amplify his voice and said, "Ahem, just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Sophie narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore. Was he seriously keeping something deadly in her school?! She had to find out what it was, and if it was really dangerous, she had to make sure that it was removed or neutralized, but with Death's help of course.

"And now it's time for bed. Off you trot!"

The older students got up and went out of the hall in the direction of their houses. Evan, the sixth year beside Sophie, got up and shouted, "First years over here! I'll show you the way to the common room."

* * *

The first years gathered together and followed Evan out of the Hall. He walked with them back into the entrance hall and went through a double door on the left side of the grand staircase. He opened the doors and revealed the entrance to the dungeons. They walked for about five minutes through the dark, cold dungeon and Sophie wondered why they hadn't applied permanent heating charms on the walls. That was until they reached a stonewall with two snakes on it.

"This is the common room entrance. You have to know the password to enter it. The password will change every month, but you will be notified a week before it changes, on the notification board. If you forget the password, then either wait till another student comes through or go to Professors Snape's office, which is located in the potions classroom. The password for this month is 'Cunning'."

As soon as he said the password, the two snakes slithered to each side and formed an archway. The bricks of the wall moved out to the sides too and revealed the common room. Inside were two sofas that were facing each other in front of a fireplace, and all around there stood a few desks with chairs, whilst the windows showed the black lake, which was a beautiful sight.

All Slytherins gathered together and Professor Snape stepped forward to talk to them.

"For all first-years, welcome to Slytherin, and for all second-years and above, welcome back. As you know, we Slytherins are branded as evil by the other houses, so to survive your seven years here, you will all have to hold together, united, outside of the common room. If one of us is in trouble, you will help them. If you don't like them it doesn't matter, because we hold together no matter what. If you have any troubles with other Slytherin students, deal with it inside the common room or come to me. All of you will receive a medical checkup in the course of each week to make sure you are all healthy. I'll post the list tomorrow and you'll go to the hospital wing at the time that is corresponding your name. I'm leaving it to the older students to explain the rest to you. If you have any further questions, go to a prefect or come to me."

Snape looked over the first-years to see if they had all understood. His gaze lingered a moment longer on Sophie and she saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes. There were anger, hope and a good deal of sadness, and she wondered why. He left the common room with his robes billowing out behind him.

"Potter!" a fifth-year shouted.

"That's Marcus Flint. His father is a Death Eater," Daphne whispered into her ear.

"We don't want you here Potter, so get your stuff and leave, or you will regret it!" Marcus snarled into her face. A few other Slytherins stood behind him, mostly fourth and fifth-years, and nodded. Most of the older students ignored them and the lower years just stared at Flint fearfully. Evan, the prefect, stood behind Sophie, his wand ready to save her from getting sent to the hospital wing.

Sophie just looked at him with a blank face and said, "I'll consider it."

That threw Flint off balance. He had not expected her to act so calmly. He'd thought that she would be more reckless and want to duel him.

"I tell you what. If you vow that you and your lackeys will never bother or harm my friends or myself, I will make a vow to leave the Slytherin house."

Some of the older student's heads turned to her, watching curiously and Daphne asked her if she was crazy.

"Don't worry Daph, I have a plan," Sophie whispered to her. Daphne relaxed a bit but was still worried about her friend.

Flint hadn't expected that, but he would do whatever it took to get her out of his house, and he still had other firsties to play with. Suddenly it hit him. She wanted to trick him! He knew that she would never make the vow, once he had made his and after he made his, he couldn't do anything against her. 'As if I am that stupid,' he thought.

"And how can I be sure that you will make the vow, once I have made it?" Flint asked her with a smug look on his face. Sophie just rolled her eyes and took out her wand.

"I hereby swear on my life and magic, that I will make the vow I have suggested to you, after you have vowed to never harm or bother my friends or myself in any way. So mote it be."

The tip of her wand lit up in a bright light and signaled that the vow was valid. Flint stared gobsmacked at her. He didn't know what she was playing at, but now she had made the vow. Warily, he lifted his wand and spoke, "I hereby swear on my life and magic to never harm or bother Sophie Potter or any of her friends. So mote it be."

His tip lit up and the vow was valid.

"Good," Sophie said with a smirk.

"I hereby swear on my life and magic to leave the Slytherin house. So mote it be."

Flint had a smug look on his face. He hadn't expected her to be that dumb, as to actually make the vow, and there was no escape now. She had to leave.

Daphne was on the verge of tears. Her best friend had just banished herself from the Slytherin house. She had looked forward to spending more time with her. In her anger, she punched Sophie on the shoulder and shrieked, "What have you done?!"

Sophie just looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile that unnerved Daphne considerably.

"I have a last question for all of you," Sophie said to the gathered students.

"Do you consider this," Sophie gestured with her hand in a half circle to all of them, "as the Slytherin house?"

Everybody, even Flint, nodded at the question.

"Perfect!" Sophie said and walked up to the common room entrance. It opened up and let her through. Sophie stood just outside the entrance and as it closed, she saw Flint standing there with a smile of triumph on his face. When it was closed, Flint burst out laughing like a madman.

"What a stupid girl!" he laughed.

However, his laughter came soon to a halt when the entrance opened up again and Sophie stepped back in.

"What are you doing here girl?" Flint growled to her.

"What a stupid question," Sophie said with a smirk, "I'm back."

All students were staring at her dumbly.

"You can't come back!" Flint shouted at her.

"You all said this is the Slytherin house, am I right?"

They all nodded.

"And you saw me leave, am I right?"

Again everybody nodded.

"Well, I held my part of the vow. I never said that I couldn't come back or would leave forever did I?"

Understanding dawned upon most of the faces and Flint paled. Daphne had a smirk on her face. Why had she ever doubted her friend? If anybody would be the queen of Slytherin, then it would be her.

"You little..." he began, but the vow took effect, and he fell on his knees, clutching his chest, struggling to breathe. Sophie slowly stalked towards him and said, "You are on the verge of breaking your vow Flint. If I were you, I would be silent and try to stop messing with people who are clearly superior to you. I'm tired and want to get some sleep so I bid you farewell Flint. Look out for yourself."

Sophie grabbed Daphne's arm and dragged her up to the dorm rooms. The other first-year girls followed them and the rest of the Slytherins spread out to do their own thing. But they all had the same thought. Maybe it was not an accident that she landed in Slytherin. The older students burst out laughing once Sophie and her friends vanished from sight and Evan walked up to Flint and pat him on the shoulder.

"Rule number one Flint. Never underestimate your opponent."

* * *

It took a little bit until Sophie managed to find the girls first-year dorms, but she found them eventually and went inside. All rooms had two beds, two wardrobes and a bath. Her trunk already stood in front of her bed and Malia was lying on the pillow. Sophie closed the door and sat down on her bed. Daphne walked up to her and punched her again.

"Prat! Tell me before you pull such a stunt next time! I was really worried that you had banished yourself."

"I'm sorry, it was a last minute plan," Sophie said with an apologetic voice. She was really sorry for worrying her.

"However, I have to say that was a smart move," Daphne said and burst out laughing at the face Flint had made when he'd realised his mistake.

"Most of them won't doubt you being a Slytherin now."

"That was my intention." Sophie said and gently began to stroke Malia's fur. That woke the vixen up and she stretched herself.

"Oh, sorry Malia. Did I wake you up?"

The kitsune just jumped into her lap and curled herself back into a ball and Sophie continued to stroke her.

"She really likes it doesn't she?" Daphne asked and gently reached out with her hand to stroke Maila's head.

"Once she'd realized that I wouldn't harm her, she actually began to enjoy it and if I didn't know better, I would say she is addicted to it." Sophie said and she and Daphne had to giggle at the stern look Malia gave her.

"Where are Mortifer and Salya?"

"I told Mortifer to fly ahead when we boarded the train, so he will probably be in the owlery. Salya is still asleep around my arm. It was a lot to take today. I felt how she woke up because of all the turmoil. I know she hates loud places and I told her that she could go with Malia, directly into the dorm, but she didn't want to. Actually, I'm exhausted, so why don't we go and get ready for bed?"

"That's a very good idea. We can still talk tomorrow." Daphne said and tried to stifle a yawn.

* * *

After Sophie had finished getting ready for bed, she crawled under her covers and drifted into her mind.

"Hello, Mia. Where are you?" Sophie called out.

"I'm in here!" She heard her shouting out of the control room and Sophie followed her voice.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm admiring the control you have over your magic. Very impressive by the way. I've never seen anybody using this."

"I thought you were as old as the castle. There surely had to be someone who used this?"

"That's true, but I only was in a handful of minds and the ones I visited never had this."

"Oh, anyway I came to ask a few questions. First, you control the castle right?"

"Yeah you could say so."

"Okay, so do you know what is happening all the time?"

Mia nodded.

"Perfect! Can you actually change the shape of the castle?"

"I can move walls or whole rooms but only in the inside. I cannot change the outside appearance. Well, better said I could, but not anymore."

"Why is that?"

"It's a bit complicated. You see, I draw my magic from a magical vein that flows right beneath Hogwarts. It powers all the wards, which would not have survived so long without it. I am also drawing my power from it to change the castle. However, almost every Headmaster has added new wards to the castle, because over time they forgot what the old ones did and wanted to make sure that Hogwarts stayed safe. The problem is that over time, the wards got messed up and nullified each other. They still draw in magic but they're useless. Currently, there are over 400 wards in place, but only 12 work correctly. That means that there is just enough power for me to uphold my sentient mind, but I can't change the castle anymore. The moving staircases are a good example. Usually I controlled them to get the students to their classes in time, but now they are out of control and just move randomly."

"Okay, so that means I have to remove the old wards somehow, so that you can get control back?"

"Yes, but you will need a goblin curse breaker to do that."

"I will figure a way out. We will get back to that once we have solved the problem. Second question. Do you know what Dumbledore is hiding on the third floor, and what dangers he's had installed."

At the mention of Dumbledore, Mia's gaze hardened.

"That stupid old coot! If I ever get my hands on him, I'll throw him out of the castle and never let him back in. He dared to bring a hellhound to the school. A SCHOOL FULL OF CHILDREN and he didn't even ward the door. He just locked it with a simple locking spell. A first year could open it."

Sophie's eyes widened, "He brought a Cerberus to the school? Is he mad?!"

"Apparently. I think he had lost it over 11 years ago, always muttering about the perfect weapon and what sacrifices it had to make to finally defeat Voldemort."

That was no surprise to Sophie, but she had to do something about that giant dog. She roughly had an idea, but she wasn't so sure about it. She fought with herself to call Death and ask him to neutralize the threat, but he instructed to only call him in the case of emergencies or on the weekend, so she decided against it. Maybe her idea would work.

"Okay Mia. I may have a way to deal with the danger, so can you please tell me what he is hiding behind the Cerberus?"

"Well the Cerberus guards a trapdoor, and on the bottom of the shaft is a Devil's snare. From there you get to a room with flying keys in it, but only one fits the door. After that, there is a giant chess board, which you have to defeat on order to progress. Then there are two mountain trolls that you'll have to defeat and then a potions puzzle to solve. If you manage all those obstacles, there is the final room, in which a blood red stone is upon a pedestal and nothing protects it."

"What kind of stone?"

Lady Hogwarts had a troubled look on her face, "The Philosopher's Stone."

"WHAT?!" Sophie shouted, "Is he totally going nuts?! To put something like that there, is just asking to lure all the evil witches and wizards to the castle."

"Actually, he is trying to lure Voldemort out, so you can defeat him."

Sophie's looked stunned, as she hadn't expected that.

"Pff, as if I would fight him right now. I won't even get down there. I will ask Death to get it back to its owners. Anyway, thanks for telling me, and I'll make sure that nobody gets harmed. I think that's enough talk for today. I want to get some sleep before classes start tomorrow. Feel free to stay or leave anytime you want."

Sophie opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of the four-postered bed, when she suddenly heard slow breathing beside her head and almost screamed out loud, as she saw a dark silhouette that lay next to her. She released her breath that she held in as she realised that it was Daphne, who had fallen asleep on her bed. It had happened a couple of times, that Daphne had fallen asleep on her bed in Greengrass Manor when they were talking late into the night, but normally Sophie got up and slept in Daphne's bed. However, Malia decided to curl up on her stomach and Sophie didn't want to wake her up, so she had no other choice other than to stay where she was and get some sleep before school started tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and p_** ** _lease leave a review and write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;) here is the new Chapter**_

 ** _Huge thanks to my Beta Reader PeachSchappes, you are the best :)_**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie woke up the next morning trapped between Daphne and Malia, who were still sleeping. She didn't want to wake them up, so she just lay there thinking about all the things that had happened in the last few months. If she hadn't've met Death five years ago, she would bet that all the things would have overwhelmed her, but now she wasn't even surprised that a castle took residents in her mind.

Daphne woke up from her slumber, wondering when she'd acquired such a comfortable pillow. It took a few seconds to realise that it was Sophie, who she had drooled all over.

"I'm so sorry Sophie! I wanted to speak to you yesterday about what we will do today but I saw that you were meditating and I decided to wait. However, as it seems, I fell asleep."

"Don't worry, that happens."

Malia woke up from the commotion and stretched her limbs on Sophie's stomach. Daphne and Sophie got up to get ready for their first school day. They were a bit early, so when they came into the common room, it was virtually empty. There were only a few older Slytherins, who just watched them curiously.

The two girls sat down on the couch and waited for their friends. Tracy was the first one to show up, followed by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hey girls. How was the first night? You two got so lucky to get the double bedroom. I have to put up with these two," Tracy said, indicating to the other two girls.

"Hey, we aren't so bad!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Says the Malfoy worshipper."

"That's not true! I actually hate him, but I have to be nice to him, because of the alliance between our two families. However, since he landed in Gryffindor, I don't have to be around him."

"Okay, at least it's a start."

Sophie gave her an understanding smile. She couldn't wait until his father turned up. She wondered what he would do.

"And why am I so bad?" Millicent asked.

"You snore. Really bad."

Millicent's face went tomato red.

"I know," she admitted detecting. "At home my parents put a silencing charm on my bed."

Sophie took pity on the girl. She imagined that it was a pretty heavy burden.

"Maybe the school nurse can do something about it, and for the time being, we can ask a teacher how to cast a silencing charm, so that Tracy and Pansy can sleep in peace," Sophie suggested and gave Millicent a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The girl gave Sophie a happy smile and nodded.

"Anyway, what are you two waiting for?" Tracy asked.

"We were waiting for you, so that we could go to breakfast together," Daphne said, "So let's go."

"Wait, before we go, does anyone actually know how we get there because I don't remember the way?" Sophie asked.

All the girls looked at her dumbly and realised that they didn't know the way either. Luckily, the sixth year prefect from yesterday came down the stairs and Sophie asked him if he could show them the way.

"Of course I can show you. Professor Snape will give you a rough map with your timetable, but don't always rely on it. Sometimes the rooms move around."

"Really?" Pansy questioned.

"Yes. The classroom for Charms switches the side of the corridor every day. However, you will get a hang for it pretty quickly, so let's go."

* * *

The little group left the common room and followed Even to the great hall.

The hall was almost empty, except for a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Evan told them that Gryffindor is the last house to show up to breakfast and that, generally, the other three houses have already finished eating by the time they come down. Hufflepuff was a mixture. Some came earlier and some came at the same time as the Gryffindors. However, as Sophie looked at the Gryffindor table, she saw the two Weasley twins already sitting there.

"Why are those two already at breakfast?" Sophie asked him.

"Ahh, Fred and George are always the first Gryff's that show up. Probably because they want to plan some of their pranks in private. If you ask me, those two are the only two Gryffindors who were sorted wrong. They're not bigoted gits like the others and they're far too cunning for their own good. Sure, they play pranks on Slytherins, but no more than they do on other houses. They are always polite to us and don't throw insults at us every time they see a Slytherin."

Sophie nodded and sat down at the Slytherin table beside Daphne and put some food on her plate. A few minutes later they were joined by Theo, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and began eating.

"Hey Crabbe and Goyle, what are your plans now that you don't have to Malfoy follow around?"

"Please, it's Vincent, and we don't know. I will probably concentrate on my school work. I was always interested in Potions."

Goyle just shrugged.

"Don't mind him, as he just doesn't speak that much, but I know that he loves Herbology and he will probably be in the greenhouses a lot."

Goyle blushed dark red and Vincent had to chuckle.

"Don't worry Goyle, I'm happy for you. Just because you are interested in Herbology, doesn't mean that you are dumb or not manly. Just do whatever makes you happy and never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks, and please call me Gregory" Goyle mumbled, still with his head down, but with a smile on his face.

"By the way, Pansy, Theo, Vincent and Gregory. Your parents are Death Eaters, am I right?"

All the first-year Slytherins turned to Sophie with wide eyes. Goyle's face shifted from bright red to ghostly white, and even Daphne wondered what Sophie was playing at. Unknown to all of them, a certain sixth-year was also listening to their conversation.

"Why do you ask?" Pansy said with a dark voice.

"Oh come on, it's not like I hold the actions from your parents against you. I just want to know if you also think like them. Don't get me wrong, if you wish to become a Death Eater and grovel to a man who claims to be a lord, even if nobody has ever heard of a House Voldemort, I won't hold you back. However, I'm interested in what your own personal opinion on the pureblood view is."

The four of them looked curiously at Sophie.

"Why would you not prevent us from becoming Death Eaters?" Pansy asked with a wary voice.

"Well, it is your own decision as to what you want to do with your life. You are the ones who will have to deal with the consequences of your decisions. I'm just after the Dork Lord, so as long you are not in my way, I won't do anything against you. That is, unless you start killing people. However, I know that you are all smart enough to see that Voldemort's quest to get rid of the muggles is hopeless. Every Death Eater has to kill at least 100 muggles a day for the rest of his life, and that's only in Britain. That's only a small percent of the world population."

All of them got wide eyed. They hadn't known that there were so many muggles on the planet.

Pansy had never wanted to become a Death Eater, but her parents expected it from her. Secretly, she'd never hated muggleborns or muggles, but she was of the opinion that every muggleborn should have to learn about the wizarding culture and stop trying to change it.

"I don't want to become a Death Eater." Pansy said, and everybody looked at her, surprised.

"I still don't like muggleborns, but to want to kill them all is the wrong solution for me. However, if I don't want to get disowned, I may have to."

The other three agreed with her, but they were in the same position. Sophie just smirked.

Daphne saw the smirk on Sophie's face and groaned. All of them looked at her, except Sophie.

"Why are you groaning?" Tracy asked her friend.

"Just look at her," Daphne said and gestured at Sophie, "I've known her long enough to know that this smirk on her face means that she's already planned something big."

All eyes turned to Sophie and saw her smirking. Sophie looked at Daphne surprised. 'Since when can Daphne read me like an open book?' she thought.

"Just spit it out," Daphne said to her best friend.

Sophie's smirk just grew and she began to chuckle darkly. The others in the group and a certain sixth-year felt a cold shiver up their spine, and they all had the same thought, 'This is gonna be bad.'

"Ok, let me explain," Sophie began in a serious voice, "You all know that your families have an enormous debt to the Malfoy family equating to almost all of their fortune, am I right?"

They all nodded, not understanding how it would help them.

"Lucius Malfoy thinks that he is one of the richest people in Britain. However, he forgot that the Malfoy family has a very huge debt to another family, who are thought to be extinct. That debt has gotten so high over the years, that if it were to be demanded to be repaid, Malfoy would have to give up his entire fortune and it would only cover half of it."

Their eyes widened. How could that man be so careless, as to leave a debt outstanding long enough, that it could cost him all he has?

"Since it would not be enough to repay the debt, all the debts of your families would be transferred to the extinct family. The family I am talking about, is the House of Peverell. What Malfoy doesn't know, is that the House of Peverell was merged into the House of Potter and that the debt was transferred with it. So, technically, I actually own all your stuff."

Sophie couldn't help it and burst out laughing at the faces her friends made. It also attracted a few curious looks from the other tables. Daphne just covered her face with her hands and groaned again, but if someone could actually see her face, they would notice the big smirk. Not that Daphne would admit it to anyone, but she absolutely loved it when Sophie was calculating and evil.

After all of them had calmed down, Sophie spoke again, "Of course, I'm not going to take all your money, but you could certainly use it as leverage to get your parents to leave you alone. I expect that Malfoy Sr. will show up at about lunch to demand a resorting for his son and a punishment for me for punching him in the face. I'll just tell him to shut up or I'll call in the debt."

Pansy had tears in her eyes. She'd never thought she would be able to live her life as she wanted. She stood up, hugged Sophie and mumbled her quiet thanks.

"Don't worry about it. I look out for my friends," Sophie said.

That was the day all of them swore to themselves, that they'd never betray the trust entrusted in them from Sophie.

They talked for the rest of breakfast about the upcoming classes, when Professor Snape came by and gave them their timetables. However, Sophie noticed that he was giving her that strange look again. She would ask her parents later, if they knew him.

"Miss Potter, the headmaster would like to speak to you before dinner. The password is Lemon Drop," Professor Snape said.

"Why?" Sophie asked him.

"I don't know, ask him himself," Snape said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

Sophie nodded and looked at her timetable.

 _Monday_

 _8:00-9:30: Breakfast_

 _9:30-9:45: Break_

 _9:45-10:45: Charms (Ravenclaw)_

 _10:45-11:00: Break_

 _11:00-12:00: History of Magic (Hufflepuff)_

 _12:00-1:00: Lunch_

 _1:00-1:15: Break_

 _1:15-2:15: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)_

 _2:15-2:30: Break_

 _2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)_

 _3:30-6:00: Break_

 _6:00-8:00: Dinner_

 _Tuesday_

 _8:00-9:30: Breakfast_

 _9:30-9:45: Break_

 _9:45-10:45: Charms (Ravenclaw)_

 _10:45-11:00: Break_

 _11:00-12:00: Herbology (Ravenclaw)_

 _12:00-1:00: Lunch_

 _1:00-1:15: Break_

 _1:15-2:15: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)_

 _2:15-2:30: Break_

 _2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)_

 _3:30-6:00: Break_

 _6:00-8:00: Dinner_

 _Wednesday_

 _8:00-9:30: Breakfast_

 _9:30-9:45: Break_

 _9:45-10:45: Potions (Gryffindor)_

 _10:45-11:00: Break_

 _11:00-12:00: Herbology (Ravenclaw)_

 _12:00-1:00: Lunch_

 _1:00-1:15: Break_

 _1:15-2:15: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)_

 _2:15-2:30: Break_

 _2:30-3:30: History of Magic (Hufflepuff)_

 _3:30-6:00: Break_

 _6:00-8:00: Dinner_

 _12:00-1:00: Astronomy (Hufflepuff)_

 _Thursday_

 _8:00-9:30: Breakfast_

 _9:30-9:45: Break_

 _9:45-10:45: Charms (Ravenclaw)_

 _10:45-11:00: Break_

 _11:00-12:00: Herbology (Ravenclaw)_

 _12:00-1:00: Lunch_

 _1:00-1:15: Break_

 _1:15-2:15: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)_

 _2:15-2:30: Break_

 _2:30-3:15: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)_

 _3:15-3:30: Break_

 _3:30-4:30: Flying (Gryffindor)_

 _4:30-6:00: Break_

 _6:00-8:00: Dinner_

 _Friday_

 _8:00-9:30: Breakfast_

 _9:30-9:45: Break_

 _9:45-12:00: Potions (Double block) (Gryffindor)_

 _12:00-1:00: Lunch_

 _1:00-6:00: Free Block_

 _6:00-8:00: Dinner_

"Charms, History, Transfiguration and DADA looks like it'll be an eventful day, but why do we have classes with Gryffindor ten times, but only six times with Ravenclaw and thrice with Hufflepuff? Is Dumbledore mad?" Sophie asked and received a couple of nods.

"Hey, on the bright side, there's a map of Hogwarts on the back," Tracy exclaimed.

"Ok, let's go. If Evan was right, then we should get there a bit earlier, in case the classroom changes its location," Daphne said. As they left the great hall, they heard Malfoy and Weasley having a shouting match about who is the more bigoted of the two. Malfoy shouted something about his father and how poor the Weasley family was and Ron called him a slimy snake and a Death Eater in training.

* * *

They managed to find the Charms classroom in time and sat down in the front row, since they were the first ones to arrive. Slowly the class filled up with the other students. Once everyone was seated, the door on the other side of the room opened and the tiny Professor, who Sophie'd seen sitting beside Professor McGonagall, came in. It was a pretty funny picture to see the teacher climbing up a pile of books, just so that he could see the whole classroom.

He called out the names of the students to make sure everyone was there, and when he reached Sophie's name he stumbled and almost fell from the pile of books. Sophie was quick enough to draw her wand and caught the tiny professor with a levitation spell, before he hit the ground. She received a few surprised looks, both from the students and the teacher.

"Thank you, Miss Potter, that was an excellent performance of the levitation charm, which we will learn in a few weeks. Take 15 points for Slytherin."

The tiny man once again mounted the pile of books and turned to his class.

"Welcome everybody, to your first lesson in Charms. My name is Professor Flitwick and I will, hopefully, be your teacher on this subject for the next few years. Let's begin with our first lesson. Can anybody tell me what a Charms spell does?"

Sophie looked around to see if anybody was raising their hand. The only one she saw was Daphne's, so she decided to let her friend answer the question.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass."

"A Charm is a spell that changes one or multiple attributes of an object, like the color, the size, temperature, weight or structure."

"Excellent Miss Greengrass! As you mentioned structure, what is the difference between charms and transfiguration?"

"In transfiguration, you can change the material and appearance of an object, whereas with charms, you can only change the surface. For example, the smoothing charm makes the surface smooth or a cushioning charm makes a hard surface soft."

"Excellent, take 10 Points for Slytherin. Now as a bonus question, Miss Greengrass already said that charms are only temporary changes. Can you do permanent changes too? If you can, how?"

This time, no one raised their hand, so Sophie did.

"Yes, Miss Potter."

"To make the effects permanent, you have to enchant the object, by mixing charms with runes engraved on an object. However, it needs to continually draw magic from its surroundings, so it can be disabled by putting it in an environment with no ambient magic around it."

"Exactly, very good, take another 10 points. Today we will start with the color changing charm _Colovaria._ "

Professor Flitwick showed them the proper wand movements, and most of the students got the spell right pretty quickly. However, Sophie was not the first one to cast it, but Daphne. She had expected as much, since it was Daphne's favourite subject. Professor Flitwick awarded her 5 points for being the first one to cast the spell right, and at the end of the lesson he told them to write a foot long essay on charms and their uses.

The 15-minute break between classes was enough for them to reach the next classroom in time. The history class was taught by a ghost, who seemed to be slightly fixated on the Goblin Wars. Sophie realized early, that if she learned from the book, she would probably learn more than by listening to Professor Binns, so she decided to use the time to write a letter to Gornuk, her account manager.

Almost all of the class fell asleep during the lesson, even the Ravenclaws, and Professor Binns didn't seem to notice it. Hell, even he fell asleep during his speech.

* * *

At lunch it happened as Sophie predicted. The doors of the great hall burst open and inside stepped a tall silver-haired man.

Lucius Malfoy strode up the path to the head table and with every step, his cane hit the ground with a loud bang.

"Dumbledore, I demand a resorting for my son! It is positively outrageous, that a respected heir of such a noble house, be sorted into such a waste as Gryffindor."

Draco looked at his father with a smug look on his face. Finally he would be able to change into the house where he belonged and where his future bride was waiting for him. He had written his father yesterday about how that mudblood loving bitch punched him in the face and claimed that his father had a debt to the Potters. Of course, his father reassured him that they had no debts to any other house and he would speak with Dumbledore about a resorting, as it was his right as a parent to demand one, if he thinks that his son is not suited for the house that he was currently in.

"My dear Lucius, I assure you that the sorting hat sorted your son into the right house. He's never wrong."

"It doesn't interest me if the hat was right or wrong. I am entitled to demand a resorting."

"Very well, do as you want. Fawkes!"

The phoenix of the headmaster appeared with a stool and the sorting hat. Fawkes placed them down at the same spot as for the first-year sorting.

"Here you go. Minerva, would you be so kind as to resort Mister Malfoy?"

Daphne looked concerned at Sophie. She hoped that the hat didn't sort that git into Slytherin. Sophie noticed the nervous look on Daphne's face and whispered.

"Don't worry, I already made sure that he will not get sorted into Slytherin."

Daphne's look instantly changed from concerned to curious. How did she manage that?

Draco sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"What!," the hat exclaimed, "I have already sorted you. What are you doing here?"

"My son is to be resorted, you foolish hat, so do your job," Lucius said, annoyed.

"Pff, resorting. I'm never wrong about a house."

"Just do it," Professor McGonagall said in her usual stern voice.

"Hmm, GRYFFINDOR."

"Hey you stupid piece of leather! That's the house I'm already in, so sort me into Slytherin now!"

Everybody went silent, as the hat suddenly began to shake. They didn't know what would happen, but they certainly hadn't expected what did.

The hat suddenly burst out laughing. It was hilarious and Sophie almost had to laugh at him.

"Hahaha… Slytherin… hahaha ….. best joke I have ever heard."

"Why are you laughing?" growled a furious and red-faced Draco.

"Hahaha ….. Boy, you are so far away from being a Slytherin, that even almost everyone from Gryffindor would be better suited for Slytherin than you, except the first-year Weasley boy. You two are about the same."

Now even Lucius and Ron shook in anger, but for different reasons. Draco looked like his head was about to explode.

"Boy, you are about as sly as a nundu in Diagon Alley, and you possess no traits of the other houses. You are not loyal and friendly, nor are you are knowledgeable and smart, and you are definitely not cunning and sly. The only thing you are, is rude, bold, and reckless, all of which are traits of Gryffindor."

"I don't care what you think about my son hat. I know that you also sort children to the house they wish to be in, and my son apparently wants to be in Slytherin," Lucius said in a cold voice that promised pain to Gregory.

"Ahh, normally I would, but Lady Slytherin forbid me to sort this boy into the house he wished to, but into the house he belonged, and he clearly belongs to Gryffindor."

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and feel free to_** ** _l leave a review or write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _See you next time :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;) here is the new Chapter**_

 ** _Huge thanks to my Beta Reader PeachSchappes, you are the best :)_**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

After that comment, everybody was staring at the sorting hat, and a lot began to mumble to each other.

"Did he just say Lady Slytherin?"

"Who has claimed the house of Slytherin?"

"Is she going to Hogwarts? How else could she tell the hat?"

"Told you so," Sophie whispered to Daphne.

Daphne smirked at Sophie. She didn't know how her friend did it, but she was glad that Malfoy had no way to get into Slytherin. Meanwhile, Draco was shouting at the hat, that he didn't care what Lady Slytherin said and Lucius Malfoy demanded to know who had claimed the Slytherin seat. Dumbledore just wanted to release a few bangs to silence the hall. However, the hat beat him to it and shouted out, like he used a sonorous charm, "SILENCE, I will not sort him into another house and that is final."

After the statement, the hat went limp and fell off Draco's head. Before the turmoil could start again, Dumbledore quickly said, "As you see Lord Malfoy, the hat made its decision. Of course, you can try to force it through the board of governors, but it will not help your son, since the decisions of the hat are woven into the magic of Hogwarts and he will not be able to get into the Slytherin dorms."

Lucius Malfoy clenched his teeth and turned to his son.

"If you don't stop acting like a Gryffindor, I'll disown you! Am I understood?!" he hissed.

Draco blanched and nodded. Lucius turned to Dumbledore again and spoke, "I also want you to punish Miss Potter, for punching my son in the face on the train."

"I'm sorry Lord Malfoy but I can't do that. Miss Potter wasn't an official student on the train ride. Only after the sorting can we punish our students. Everything before that, is a matter for the parents to decide a punishment."

Sophie looked surprisedly at the headmaster. She didn't know that. She had expected to get at least a detention or some points deducted. The Headmaster sent a disappointed look at her.

'Well, tough luck old man. I don't care what you think of me.'

Lucius Malfoy seemed to get angrier and gave Sophie a look that promised pain, if she ever crossed him again. He turned around and left the great hall.

Nothing more happened at lunch and so Sophie told Daphne and her other friends, that she wanted to send a letter and that she would meet them in the Transfiguration classroom.

Sophie went to the owlery. However, Mortifer wasn't there. She looked all around, but couldn't find him anywhere.

'Hmm, maybe he is outside hunting some food.' she thought.

Sophie decided to send the letter after dinner. Maybe he would be back by then.

* * *

She went down to the transfiguration classroom and since she hadn't sent the letter, she was the first one to arrive. The classroom was almost empty, except for a small tabby cat sat upon the teacher's desk. She put down her things on a small desk in the first row and the cat never stopped looking at her.

'What a strange cat. It's almost as though she's watching me sternly.'

Suddenly she realized what was going on with the cat and went up to her. Sophie reached out with her hand and gently began to stroke the cat behind her ears. The cat seemed to try to ignore the gentle strokes, but she couldn't help it and began to purr.

"Ahh, you like that right? You're just like Malia. You try to pretend not to like it, but you can't deny your desires. It seems that you don't get stroked very often. Feel free to come to me whenever you want. Maybe in the library, where there aren't too many people. Plus nobody really can distinguish what you really look like in this form, since they only see you transformed in the first year. Am I right Professor?" Sophie asked the cat.

Professor McGonagall's head snapped up and looked at her, surprised. Sophie had to giggle. She'd never seen a cat look surprised.

"You really have to work on your acting Professor. You may fool most people, but for an animal lover like me, it is really easy to look through your act." Sophie said and winked at her. She sat back down at her place and waited for the other students. Professor McGonagall was watching her with a thoughtful look.

Daphne, Tracy, Pansy, and Millicent were the next ones to arrive and Daphne sat down next to her.

"Hey Daph, why are you always sitting next to Sophie? Don't you like me anymore?" Tracy teased her.

"Well isn't it obvious? She loves me more than you, and I won't give her back," Sophie said fiendishly, before Daphne could respond. She drew her into a protective hug and poked her out tongue at Tracy. Daphne blushed deep red and Tracy looked flabbergasted, not expecting that response. After an awkward silence, Millicent burst out laughing and after a short time, Tracy and Sophie joined her. Daphne still felt a little bit embarrassed, but she couldn't help it and smiled.

'Why did I ever agreed to be friends with her?' Daphne asked herself.

'Come on! You know why. Do you really want to go back to your old cold self, that would have probably ended up friendless, and as a trophy wife for Malfoy? She's helped you so much and she is always there for you and you know, that you'll also always be there for her. Even though you think that she won't need anyone, there will come a time, that she will need you or she will get lost. Besides, let's face it, life would be pretty boring without her.'

'Yea you are right… em… I mean I'm right. Life really would be boring.'

Daphne could always trust her inner voice. Sometimes she even got the feeling that it was another person talking to her, a loving and caring person who guided her, but she always dismissed this thought. There was no way that could be possible. However, Daphne never knew how right she actually was.

Everyone calmed down again and the classroom slowly filled up with the other students. The Gryffindors filled up the back rows, except the Granger girl, and the Slytherin first-year boys got a place in the middle rows, since the first row was occupied by Sophie and the other girls. The bell rang, but two students were still missing. Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. Professor McGonagall wasn't in the room either, only a tabby cat sitting on her desk.

"Hey, Sophie, who is that cat sitting on the front table?" Daphne asked her.

"You will see," Sophie replied with a smirk, and received a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Stop being a brat. I'm your friend. I don't like it when you keep secrets from me," Daphne said in the saddest voice she could manage and mock sniffed. Sophie knew that Daphne was not really mad at her, but seeing her sad face and big beautiful eyes, her heart melted away.

"Fine, that IS Professor McGonagall. She is an animagus, so Malfoy and Weasley will be in for a big surprise."

Daphne's eyes widened, but she was over it pretty quickly and smirked. She couldn't wait to see their faces, and she had finally found a way to extort something out of Sophie.

The door of the classroom burst open and the two missing Gryffindors stumbled inside.

"Shut up you slimy snake, it's all your fault! You said you knew the way."

"I knew the way, but you decided to drag me down the wrong way. Why did you even do that?"

"I thought you were Neville, you git, but hey, at least the old hag isn't here yet."

At that moment, the Tabby cat chose to jump from the desk and turned into Professor McGonagall midair.

"I wouldn't say that Mister Weasley. I'm disappointed in you two. Haven't you noticed the map on the back of your timetable? Five points from Gryffindor, each. Now sit down and I don't want to hear any bantering for the rest of the class."

The professor went back to the front of the class and turned around to face them.

"20 points yo Slytherin, Miss Potter, for recognizing an animagus, but five points from Slytherin for your cheek," McGonagall said with a stern voice, but Sophie could see the amusement in her eyes.

Daphne gave Sophie a curious look, but Sophie told her, that she would tell her later.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class, will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started.

"Before we begin, can anybody tell me what Transfiguration is and what its limits are?"

The hand of the Granger girl flew up into the air, almost instantly.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Transfiguration is a form of magic, that allows someone to change the shape, the material and the structure of an object. You can't change a tiny object into a gigantic object and the other way around."

"Excellent Miss Granger, take five points for Gryffindor."

The Granger girl had a smug look on her face, evidently believing that she was the best of all of them. Professor McGonagall saw that and decided to get her back on the ground. Maybe it would help her lose that attitude. That girl might be smart, but only book smart, if she didn't get the fine details right and start thinking for herself. She would never get good at actually doing magic.

"And why can't you change a small object into a large object?"

Granger lost smug face fell and she blanched.

"I don't know Professor."

"Very well. Miss Greengrass, can you answer the question?"

Daphne thought for a few seconds and answered the question.

"You actually can change a grain of sand into the house, but it takes a massive amount of magic to accomplish it, and in the process, you stretch the structure so much that even the simplest touch, would destroy it. However, if you want to transfigure a house into a grain of sand, it would get so compressed, that it couldn't hold the form and would explode. It's recommended to form and stretch an object about 5 to 10 percent of its original size, only."

"Excellent Miss Greengrass, take five points for Slytherin. Open your books and read chapter one. When you are finished, come to me and I will give you a matchstick, which you can try to change it into a needle."

After Sophie had finished reading, she waited for her friends to finish and they went up together to get their matchsticks. The Granger girl already had hers, but she was struggling to cast the spell. Until now, there was just a slightly silver shade on the match.

Sophie had already learned how to change an object, so she changed it on her third try, because after all, she didn't want to raise suspicion as to why she could already change it. Professor McGonagall saw that she got it first and awarded her another five points. For the rest of the class Sophie helped her friends to cast it, but she noticed the Longbottom heir struggling to even get the slightest change. She switched to her mage sight and was surprised. The boy was actually quite powerful, but his wand didn't match at all.

Daphne noticed the slight emerald glow in Sophie's eyes, and she wondered what it was and where Sophie was looking. She followed Sophie's gaze and landed on the Longbottom heir. She decided to ask Sophie about the eyes later, and just wanted to ask her, why she was looking at him, but at that moment Sophie's eyes stopped glowing and she got up. Sophie went to the young heir and said, "Hi, my name is Sophie, and yours?"

"N-N-Neville Longb-b-bottom," the chubby boy stuttered.

"Hi Neville, nice to meet you. Who's wand are you using?" Sophie asked blandly. Neville's eyes widened and Sophie heard a few gasps all around.

"Why do you want to know that, you slimy snake? Even if he is a half squib, you have no right to know that." The Weasel shouted.

Professor McGonagall came up to them.

"What is going on here?"

"The slimy snake asked Neville about his wand," Ron said with a smug look on his face.

"Mister Weasley, five points from Gryffindor, so tell me Miss Potter. Why did you ask Mister Longbottom about his wand? I have the feeling, that you very well know, that it is considered rude to ask someone about their wand."

"I know, but I am a little bit magic sensitive and I feel that Neville is clearly not a squib, like Mister Weasley said," Professor McGonagall deducted another five points from Gryffindor, "however, since his wand movements and incantation are correct, but not even the slightest change happens to his matchstick, there must be something wrong with his wand."

McGonagall had a thoughtful look on her face, "Is Miss Potter right, Mister Longbottom?"

"Yes, it is my father's wand. My grandmother didn't want to get me a new one. She said that I should honor my parents legacy."

"Here. Try my wand, Neville."

Neville took Sophie's wand and felt a slight warmth coming from it, a warmth he had never felt, when he used his wand. He tried the spell and his match almost turned into a perfect needle. It was just a little thicker.

"It seems that Miss Potter was right. Five points to Slytherin. I will talk to your grandmother about getting a fitting wand."

Neville looked happy and Sophie could see him becoming a very good wizard in the future.

The lesson ended a few minutes later and McGonagall told them to pack their stuff and go to dinner.

"Miss Potter, could you stay for a few minutes?" the professor asked.

Sophie told to her friends to save a place for her at dinner and stayed behind.

"So Miss Potter, where do we begin?"

"Professor, please call me Sophie, and I think we should start with the Lady Slytherin thing. First of all, thank you for not giving away my secret at the sorting. It would have destroyed a lot of my plans."

"You are welcome. I've figured out from the panicked look on your face, that you knew what stood on the scroll. Now, I have two questions. What are your plans and why did you think that putting Mister Malfoy in my house, was a good idea? Do you know how much trouble he and Mister Weasley are?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but I never told the hat to put him into Gryffindor. I told him to put him into the house, in which he belongs, and you have to admit that it is fitting for him. Regarding my plans, you will have to wait and see, but they will come into play very soon, and don't worry, they will not affect good teachers too much," Sophie said with a smirk.

Professor McGonagall sighed. She knew that Sophie was right, because Draco Malfoy didn't fit into any other house.

"Tell me Sophie, how is it possible that you were able to claim the Slytherin seat?"

"Ahh, that's an interesting story. Most people thought that my mother was a muggleborn. What they didn't know, was that she was a descendent from a long line of squibs, which belonged to the Slytherin main line. That means, that I am the last living person to become Lady Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall had a thoughtful look on her face, because if she remembered correctly, there were moments where Lily was way too cunning.

"Okay Sophie, I believe that dinner has already started and we don't want to go to bed with an empty stomach."

Sophie nodded and got up, but before she left, she said, "I meant what I said earlier. Just come to the library. I have read a book on animagi and I know that you sometimes pleasure your instincts, and if you don't do it, the transformation gets harder. I also know from my mother's diary that you used to come to her, even if you thought she didn't know, but she did."

McGonagall looked at her wide-eyed and said nothing.

* * *

Sophie entered the great hall and sat down at the place, that Daphne had held free for her. After dinner, Dumbledore had already left, probably to prepare for their talk. Sophie went up to the head table to talk to Professor Snape.

"Hello professor, are you ready for the meeting with the headmaster?" she asked him.

"Miss Potter, are you such a dunderhead, that you can't read the map on the back of your timetable, to find the headmaster's office?"

"No professor, but according to the Hogwarts rules, a teacher has to be present, if the headmaster speaks to a student."

Professor Snape had a really annoyed look on his face and snapped at her, "Well, then ask someone else. I have no time for that."

Sophie got angry at the professor. What was his problem? She hadn't done anything. She looked down the head table, but the only Professor that was left, was Professor Flitwick. Sophie decided to try her luck and asked him.

"Hello Professor Flitwick. Would you please accompany me to the headmaster? Professor Snape said that he had no time and the Hogwarts rules say, if a student has to speak with the headmaster, a teacher has to be present."

"Of course I can, Miss Potter, just let me quickly finish my meal."

The tiny Professor finished his dinner and the two left the great hall. On the way to the headmaster, Professor Flitwick asked Sophie, how her first day of school was.

"I loved it. Charms and Transfiguration were fascinating, but History was a little bit boring. Even Professor Binns fell asleep sometimes."

"Thank you for the praise, Miss Potter. We know Professor Binns is not the best professor, but the headmaster insists that he stays. Here we are. Do you know the password?"

They arrived at a gargoyle statue, which was the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drops." Sophie said, and the gargoyle began to twist upwards, revealing a staircase, leading to a door.

"Here we go," Professor Flitwick said and they climbed up the stairs. Sophie was just about to knock on the door, when she heard Professor Dumbledore call out, "Come in!"

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and feel free to_** ** _l leave a review or write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _See you next time :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;) here is the new Chapter. I'm on a business trip the next two weeks so there won't be any updates. Sorry for not answering some reviews, but I was pretty busy the last few weeks, once I have more time I will answer to all of your reviews.**_

 ** _Huge thanks to my Beta Reader PeachSchappes, you are the best :)_**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie and Professor Flitwick entered the room. It was a quite significant office. The walls were almost completely covered with shelves, filled with various books and magical instruments. Some were spinning and others were jumping up and down. A few paintings hung on the right side of the room, which were probably magical paintings of the previous headmasters and headmistresses. In the middle of the room was Dumbledore's office table, where Dumbledore himself was already seated, and on the opposite side was an empty chair, that was probably meant for her. On the left side of the office, by the window, was a perch that was currently occupied by a beautiful red and gold feathered phoenix. However, what startled Sophie the most, was the animal sitting right next to the phoenix. It was Mortifer.

"Good evening my dear girl. I'm glad you managed to make it here," Dumbledore said with his grandfatherly smile. However Sophie ignored him completely and went up to her shadow raven.

Professor Flitwick blanched as he saw the rare animal. He had never seen any of them but he knew that they were quite dangerous, especially if somebody came too close to them, and right now Sophie was approaching said animal pretty fast. He didn't know what Dumbledore was thinking by keeping such a creature in his office. He reached for his wand, but he wasn't sure if he could make it in time.

The mentioned headmaster's face was also paling rapidly and both teachers called out at the same time, for Sophie to stop getting nearer to that animal. However, it was already too late. Sophie stood directly in front of the raven and raised her hand.

Dumbledore could already see the newspaper article, about how a student got severely injured in his office by a dangerous animal. He hadn't even intended to have said animal in his office. It was only there because the raven had somehow taken residence in the owlery, scaring away the owls, and Dumbledore had sent his trusted friend Fawkes to bring the raven into his office, so that Hagrid could take him away from Hogwarts. Why had he left his wand in his drawer? Yhere was no way he could reach it in time.

Sophie gave the shadow raven a light slap on the back of his head and said in a stern voice, "Young man, didn't I tell you to wait in the owlery for me? Let me guess, you scared all the owls, am I right?" The raven looked at her sheepishly and Sophie groaned.

"I told you not to. Those poor owls are probably shocked out of their feathers. For punishment, you get no bacon for a week."

Mortifer let his head hang down in shame and Sophie gave almost gave in and wanted to take back the punishment, but she had to remain strong. She could not spoil him too much or he would do whatever he wanted.

Mortifer realised that his owner would not give in and looked back up at her.

"Did you understand me?" Sophie asked him, when she saw he was looking at her again. The raven nodded and Sophie began to grin.

"Good. Now come here you stupid bird and let me give you a hug. I was worried about you."

If anyone had ever wondered how a bird looked when it panicked, then they would have seen exactly that on the raven. Mortifer tried to fly away but Sophie was quicker and pressed him against her chest. The raven tried to wriggle his way out of the embrace, but it was a hopeless endeavour, so he gave in and let it happen.

If Sophie had had eyes in the back of her head, she would have seen the shocked looks on the faces of her teachers. Professor Flitwick was relieved that nothing had happened to her, but no one would ever believe him, if he told them what he just had seen. An eleven-year-old girl hugging a shadow raven. Dumbledore was a little relieved, but he was also worried that Sophie had already begun to walk down the dark path. No light wizard or witch would even consider having a dark creature as a pet. He had to try to split them and guide his weapon back to the light side. The headmaster cleared his throat and Sophie remembered that she was actually in the headmaster's office, to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just got a little bit distracted. I searched for him after lunch but I didn't find him, so I was a bit worried that he might've gotten lost on the way to Hogwarts. Just a moment, I want to send my letter."

Sophie grabbed the letter that she wanted to send away at lunch and bound it to Mortifer's leg.

"I'm sorry for the hug. I know you don't like it, but I couldn't help it."

Mortifer shot a dark look at her, and Sophie had to giggle.

"Oh come on, they aren't that bad."

The raven tried to hold up the glare, but he had to admit, it was kind of nice. Sophie noticed that and smiled.

"See. Anyway, would you be so kind as to take this letter to its recipient? When you come back, maybe we can tweak that punishment a little bit, as a reward."

Mortifer puffed out his chest and looked at her with a look that told Sophie, that he can do anything for bacon. Sophie chuckled, "Off you go. Be careful, and if I get any complaints that you've scared some more poor owls, your punishment gets extended to a month."

Mortifer nodded and flew out of the window. Sophie turned to the beautiful phoenix and stroked his feathers.

"What about you Fawkes? Do you want a hug too?" Sophie asked with a smirk and a wink. The phoenix suddenly looked very terrified and shook his head and Sophie chuckled.

"Just kidding, but it isn't as bad as you think. Mortifer actually enjoys it, but he is too proud to admit it."

Dumbledore cleared his throat again, since Sophie seemed to get distracted again.

"Right, right. Hello Professor Dumbledore. Sorry for my rudeness, but I was searching for my raven for the entirety of lunch time."

"It's quite alright my dear girl, please sit down. Thank you Filius, for escorting Miss Potter to my office. You are free to go." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Actually, as Miss Potter has rightfully pointed out, a teacher has to be present if the headmaster of Hogwarts wants to speak with a student, and she has asked me if I could accompany her," Professor Flitwick said and Dumbledore had a brief look of disappointment on his face.

"Ahh, you are right. I had forgotten about this rule. Well then, please sit down."

Dumbledore drew his wand out of his desk and conjured a second chair out of thin air. When everybody was seated Dumbledore began, "My dear girl, there are a few things I wanted to talk about with you. Firstly, I have to inform you that your shadow raven can't stay in Hogwarts. You are only allowed to have either an owl, a cat, or a toad."

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but that is not the case. I am allowed allowed to have him as a pet. According to the Hogwarts rules, every student is permitted to bring any pet they want, as long as it is not classified as an XXXXX creature. You're just saying it is not allowed."

The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes vanished, "I will look this up in the rule book. If it is correct, you can keep him. The second thing I wanted to talk about, is your sorting into Slytherin."

"What's wrong with it?"

"My dear girl, surely you want to be in the same house as your parents were. Thus I'm giving you the option to be resorted, because I think the hat has made a mistake."

Sophie got pretty angry at Dumbledore's words. Who does he think he is, to try and manipulate her into Gryffindor?

"But Professor, you yourself said that the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes. I don't even know which house my parents were in and I have already made friends in Slytherin."

Dumbledore cursed himself for saying that to Lucius Malfoy, and for not sending Hagrid to get her for the shopping trip. He would have been the perfect person to sway her to the light side.

"Very well, my dear girl. I just wanted to give you the option."

"That's very kind of you headmaster, but I think I will stay at Slytherin."

"Good. The last thing is about the commotion on the train ride."

"Professor, you said it yourself. I wasn't an official student at the time, so it doesn't have to concern you."

"Of course, but please refrain yourself from injuring students."

Sophie nodded.

"Was that all?"

"Yes, that was it. You are free to go."

Sophie stood up and looked at Professor Flitwick. The tiny Professor nodded and the two of them left the headmaster's office.

* * *

Once they were outside the office, Flitwick held Sophie back.

"Miss Potter, I have to say, I'm very surprised with how you handled the situation with the headmaster. My cousin has already told me to be prepared for you and that I should not underestimate you."

Sophie looked surprised at her teacher and it took her a few moments to realise that he probably meant her account manager, Gornuk.

"Gornuk is your cousin?"

Professor Flitwick nodded, "He is. As a manner of fact, he is the only one from my family who isn't bothered that my mother is a human. The other ones try to hide it, but they always act a little colder towards me than he does. It was I, who recommended him to your grandfather when his old account manager died. I was also very good friends with your mother and in her school time, she was my unofficial apprentice. You two are very similar, and not only those emerald green eyes, but also your posture and gesture. Your mother could be very cunning if she wanted and had a temper, that made even the evilest wizard rather flee than face her."

He suddenly began to chuckle.

"I remember one time, when your Mum and Dad were on a date in Hogsmeade, and James and Sirius played a prank on a first year. Your mother got so angry and shouted at the two of them in the middle of the street. Unfortunately, a small group of Death Eaters decided to apparate into the village to launch an attack. In her anger, she stunned three of them in about five seconds and the other two fled as soon as they saw her."

Sophie chuckled and decided to ask her mother about it later.

"However, there is one thing that is bothering me. You know I'm a half goblin," Sophie nodded, "So why do you smell like death?"

Sophie had already expected the question, because if Gornuk was able to detect the death magic around her, why shouldn't Professor Flitwick notice it? She knew that she could trust her Professor. Her mother had told her a lot of stories about him and how he quickly became one of her most trusted persons.

"Your cousin asked the same question. I tell you what, ask him. He will tell you the whole story, but you have to make a magical vow to not reveal anything he tells you to anyone, unless you have my permission."

The tiny Professor seemed to think about it for a moment and said, "Okay, I will ask him."

"Very well, I Sophie Potter-Slytherin, hereby allow Gornuk, my account manager, to tell his cousin, Filius Flitwick, all we have discussed inside his office."

The professor couldn't decide which thing he should be more shocked about. The fact that Sophie was Lady Slytherin, or that she managed to trick a goblin into a magical vow.

"Oh, please tell nobody about the Lady Slytherin thing. Professor McGonagall knows, so you can talk to her, but I want to keep it secret for the time being. Anyway, thank you for accompanying me."

"You're welcome Miss Potter. We will meet one another in class tomorrow."

* * *

Sophie left the tiny wizard alone with his own thoughts and descended down the moving staircases. Although, she had no intention to return to the Slytherin common room. It was time for her to meet a certain three-headed dog. Sophie stopped right in front of the door to the third corridor. She thought about how she could get in there without anybody noticing her. It wasn't too late in the evening and there were still a lot of people running up and down the stairs. Sophie decided to use a technique Death had taught her, the shadow walk. It was pretty tiring and she couldn't shadow walk more than about 50 meters, but it was worth a try. She searched for an empty classroom nearby and looked around to make sure nobody was around and no painting could see her. Then she reached out with her magic and melted into the shadows.

She reappeared in the third-floor corridor, right in front of a heavy looking oak door. Her breathing was heavy and sweat was running down her face. She hadn't expected it to be so exhausting, but she thought it was logical after doing a lot of magic the whole day, and she was slightly out of practice. After Sophie felt a little bit better and was more stable on her feet, she walked up to the door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear a quiet snoring and heavy breathing. She didn't know if her plan would work but she would try it. In the case that something went wrong, she could quickly shadow walk out of there. Sophie opened the door and was instantly blown off her feet by the strong smell of wet dog. The Cerberus also seemed to notice that someone had just entered the room and raised his head to look at who had disturbed his sleep. When the hellhound saw Sophie standing in front of him, the Cerberus let out a low growl at her. He didn't attack, because something felt familiar about this human.

"Hello great Cerberus, keeper of the gate to the underworld. I know that you can smell your master's scent on me," Sophie said. One of the heads got closer to Sophie and sniffed at her. After the dog had recognized her smell, all three heads bowed down. Sophie had hoped that the Cerberus would accept her as Death's Mistress, and now she hoped that they would listen to her requests. Sophie walked up closer to the middle head and reached out with her hand to pet him.

"Good dog. Are you properly fed?"

The head on the left side shook his head. Sophie got angry. What was going on in Dumbledore's mind, to leave a half-starved Cerberus inside a school of children? Sophie switched to pet the left head.

"You poor thing, I will get you something to eat. Can a Hogwarts elf come here please?" Sophie called out.

With a small pop, a house elf appeared right in front of the hellhound. When the poor little elf noticed what was right in front of its nose, it squeaked.

"Don't worry, he will not harm you. What's your name?" Sophie asked in a soothing voice. The elf visibly relaxed and looked at her.

"Me is Flek, Lady Slytherin. What can Flek help you with?," Flek asked and bowed down.

"Hello Flek, nice to meet you, and please, call me Sophie. I was wondering if you could get my big friend here something to eat?"

The elf nodded, "I can Miss Sophie. Flek will be right back."

Flek popped out and came back a minute later with a bathtub full of meat.

"Thank you Flek. Can you bring him something to eat every day? Don't worry, he will not harm you."

The small house elf nodded, "I can Miss Sophie."

"Thank you very much Flek. If something is wrong with him, please come to me immediately."

Flek bowed to her and popped out of the room. Sophie changed to pet the right head and said, "I have a request for you. First, could you please promise to me, not to harm any student that comes in here? You are allowed to defend yourself if someone attacks you, but please refrain from killing them. Secondly, I know that your weak point is music. Would you allow me to cast a spell on you, so you won't fall asleep?"

The three-headed dog nodded to all her questions and Sophie smiled, "Thank you. Now I just need a name for you," Sophie thought about it for a few minutes, brainstorming for a fitting name and she found the perfect one. In the meantime, the Cerberus looked hopefully at her, hoping she would come up with a better name than the half-giant Hagrid did.

"I know! What about Fluffy?" Sophie exclaimed with a happy voice. Fluffy looked gobsmacked at the little girl and let out a groan.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with that name? I like it and you are quite fluffy," Sophie said and began to stroke the Cerberus under his chin. The giant dog just huffed at her and turned around.

"Just you wait my friend. When I'm done with you, you will accept the name," Sophie said in a mocking tone and began to climb on the back of the dog. Once she was on top of him, she began to furiously stroke him. The three-headed dog began to growl in content and turned around so that he was laying on his back. Sophie tried to not fall off the dog when he turned around. Once he fully lay on his back, she began to stroke him on his belly.

"Ahh, you like that, am I right?" Sophie asked and suddenly stopped. Fluffy looked up at her disappointedly. Why did she stop?

"I won't continue until you accept the name I gave you," Sophie said in a voice that assured the dog that she wouldn't budge. The Cerberus seemed to struggle. Which was more important? A better name or getting stroked? He decided that cuddling was better, and nodded at Sophie. After all, Fluffy wasn't a bad name. It could have been worse, like Herbert. Sophie smiled at the dog and continued to pet him. After ten minutes she stopped and climbed back down.

"I have to go, for now. I will come back next weekend and then we can play a little bit more. However, before I go, let me quickly cast that spell on you," Sophie said. Fluffy turned back to his feet and looked at her. She took out her wand and cast the spell which would make the Cerberus immune to music. She petted every head for a few seconds and left the third corridor.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and feel free to_** ** _l leave a review or write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _See you next time :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;) here is the new Chapter.**_

 ** _Huge thanks to my Beta Reader PeachSchappes, you are the best :)_**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie had to run down into the dungeons because it was almost curfew. She managed to get into the Slytherin common room just in time and saw Daphne sitting in an armchair waiting for her. She had a worried expression on her face, but as she saw Sophie her face brightened up and stood up to give Sophie a hug.

"Hey Sophie. How did it go?" Daphne asked her.

"Not down here. Let's go up to our room where we can talk undisturbed." Sophie said and dragged her up the stairs. When she entered their room, a white and red missile tackled her and Sophie almost fell on her bum.

"Woah! Hey Malia, did you miss me?" Sophie cooed and petted her soft fur.

$Sssalya, where are you?$ Sophie hissed.

$I'm here$ Salya answered her and slithered out from under her pillow.

Daphne sat down on her bed in the meantime, stroking her black cat, knowing that it would take a bit until Sophie had time for her.

'She really loves her pets,' Daphne thought

$How wasss your day? Did you recover from the turmoil yesssterday?$ Sophie asked Salya.

$Yesss, I'm feeling much better now. How wasss your day?$ the snake replied.

Sophie told her about all that had happened today. Salya threatened to bite Dumbledore if he didn't leave her friend alone and she wanted to meet the oversized dog. When Sophie was finished she lay down on her bed and looked at Daphne.

"So, now we can talk. Come here," Sophie instructed and patted the place right next to her. Daphne went over to her bed and lay down next to her.

"So tell me. What did the headmaster want from you?" Daphne asked her curiously. Daphne noticed the dark look that crossed Sophie's face.

"The old coot said I wasn't allowed to have a shadow raven as a pet, until I pointed out to him that I am indeed allowed to have him, and then he seriously asked me if I wanted to be resorted. He even went so far as to try to guilt trip me by saying that my parents were in Gryffindor and I should honor their legacy. Can you believe it?" Sophie said incredulously to Daphne, unable to suppress the anger in her voice.

Daphne was shocked. What was the headmaster's plan? Why send her to Gryffindor? Why was it even Dumbledore's concern?

"Why did it take so long? It was almost curfew when you came back," Daphne asked.

"Well, I went to the forbidden corridor to check out what was so 'forbidden'," Sophie said with a smirk. Daphne's eyes widened. Sometimes she wondered if her friend had a death wish.

"Are you crazy?! What if someone saw you? You could get in serious trouble for that," Daphne scolded her.

"Don't worry Daph. I made sure that nobody was around, and you will never believe what was in there," Sophie said and looked at Daphne. Daphne waited for her to go on, but Sophie kept silent with a smirk on her face.

"Oh come on, spill it," Daphne said annoyed.

"A dog."

"Just a dog? Why is it forbidden then?" Daphne asked, but Sophie kept silent and her smirk got broader. Daphne feared that it probably wasn't just an average dog, but something really dangerous.

"Sophie?"

"Hmm?"

"What kind of dog?" Daphne asked her with a stern look on her face. Sophie's smirk had almost reached her ears by now as she answered.

"A three-headed dog."

Daphne lost all the color in her face as she realized, that a Cerberus was inside of a school full of children.

"WHAT?! Is he stupid?! To keep a Cerberus in a school full of children! By the way, don't do something so stupid ever again! You could have been killed!," Daphne screeched with worry and hugged Sophie protectively.

"Don't worry Daph, Fluffy is really nice," Sophie said. Daphne's head snapped up. Did she just call the Cerberus Fluffy? Daphne suddenly realized something and groaned. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and carefully asked Sophie, "Please, please don't tell me you actually made friends with a Cerberus and named him Fluffy."

"I didn't," Sophie said with a smile

"Really?" Daphne said and raised her eyebrow.

"No, but you just said that I should not tell you that I made friends with a Cerberus and called him Fluffy," Sophie said and began to laugh. Daphne just wanted to bang her head against a wall. Why did she ever agree to be friends with her?

'Because it's fun' her inner voice said and giggled.

'Shut up, I know that already. Don't rub it in my face.' Daphne snapped at herself.

When the two of them calmed down Daphne said to her best friend, "You know, I wouldn't even be surprised if, by the time we have finished our education here at Hogwarts, you have made friends with a dragon, a unicorn, maybe a werewolf. Hell you would even manage to befriend a dementor."

"Hmm, that's actually a good idea. Let's make a list of the creatures I want to, at least, try to befriend."

"Are you serious?" Daphne asked incredulously. She had only made a joke.

"Sure, why not? Wouldn't it be fun?" Sophie said in a serious manner.

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be quite dangerous, or impossible?" Daphne asked with a bit uncertainty in her voice.

"Daph," Sophie began and took Daphne's hand, "it will probably be dangerous sometimes, but if us two are together, I just know that we can do anything and nothing is impossible for us. Daphne, do you really want to just strive for the possible, knowing that when you achieve it, that you are not the first person to reach that goal? Did you ever have a dream of something that you wanted to do, but everybody told you that it is not possible? Do you really want to give them the satisfaction and stop striving for it, just because they said so, or do you want to keep going and hold onto that dream, knowing it could take a lifetime to achieve it, but in the end you can say I did it?!" Sophie said with such a passion that Daphne felt a warmth spreading through her body.

She'd always had a unique goal she'd wanted to reach since she was a little girl, but everybody told her that it was impossible and that things like that didn't exist.

"I do have such a dream, but promise me that you won't laugh," Daphne said with an insecure voice.

"I promise," Sophie said with a warm smile. Inwardly she cried out with joy. She knew she had just made a friend for life and the two of them would be impossible to stop. This was the beginning of the end of the wizarding world as they knew it.

Daphne fought with herself to tell Sophie and her inner voice again convinced her, 'Just tell her. You know that she will not laugh, because she would do anything to help you and she knows that you would do anything to help her. Together you are unstoppable.'

Daphne calmed down her breath and said, "You know, as a kid my mom always told me some stories of Beedle the Bard. However there were three stories that fascinated me the most. Firstly 'The Tale of the Three Brothers', the second was 'Rise from the Ashes' and the last one was 'The Soulbond'. All of these stories feature an entity. The Tale of the Three Brothers is about three brothers that cheat Death, and Death gives each brother a powerful tool as a reward. The first one got the elder wand, the strongest wand in existence. It says that it is out of elder wood and the core is a hair from Death himself. The second brother got the stone of resurrection, a stone made out of the tears of Death. You can summon the dead with it, but only in a ghostly form. The last brother got the cloak of invisibility. It was actually a part of Death's own cloak, and it can hide a person, even from Death himself. The first brother was murdered in his sleep because people saw the power of his wand and wanted it for themselves. The second brother committed suicide because he couldn't stand not being with his dead wife. However the third brother had a long life and children, because he hid under his cloak from Death and when he felt it was time for him to go he gave his cloak to his son and went peacefully into the next great adventure where Death waited for him," Daphne told her, and Sophie could see the excitement in her eyes.

"What are the other two stories about?" Sophie asked curiously. She already knew the one of the three brothers, because Death had told her, but she'd never heard stories about the other entities.

"Well, the second story is about the birth of the first Phoenix. There was once a traveler on his way back to his hometown from a long journey. On his way back through a forest, he noticed a bird laying on the ground. It was a Flamebird, one of three magical elemental birds. There was the Thunderbird, and it could control the wind and lightning, and then there was the Waterbird, which controlled water and ice, and lastly there was the Flamebird, controller of fire and light. It seemed that the Flamebird which lay on the ground was attacked by hunters. The man picked it up and went home. He healed the bird and the bird was so grateful that it initiated the first existing familiar bond with the wizard. From that day on, the two of them were inseparable. However, one day the town where they lived was attacked and the bird and the wizard fought side by side to defend it. In a moment of inattention, the wizard was almost hit by a Fiendfyre, but his loyal friend intercepted it and burned to ash. The town defended themselves successfully from the attack but the wizard deeply mourned the death of his friend. Unknownst to them, Lady Life watched the battle and as she saw the deep love the two of them held for each other, she decided to award them. The wizard kneeled next to the pile of ash that once was his loyal friend and suddenly noticed as it began to move. A small baby bird head poked out of the ash and thrilled a happy song as it saw the wizard. The wizard instantly knew that this was his friend and the first Phoenix was born."

Sophie had watery eyes by the end of the story.

"Wow, that was a beautiful story. What is the last one?" Sophie asked eagerly.

"That one is about how the Soul Bonds of the old times came into existence. Once, there was a war between the Dark Lord Tyranor and the Light Lord Oberiton. Tyranor had a son Tristan and Oberiton had a daughter Sassia before the war broke out. The two of them met each other often and slowly fell in love with each other. However once the war broke out, they were forced to stay on the side of their fathers and they had to meet each other secretly. Lady Magic was deeply saddened by the war between the light and the dark, because she hated it when her beloved wizards fought. However, she saw the love that grew between Tristan and Sassia, and it gave her hope that not all was lost. Their love blossomed and it went so far that they could not stand it when they were separated for more than a day. But their fathers soon found out about their secret meetings and threatened them, that they would kill their partner. Tristan and Sassia did not know what to do to prevent their fathers from killing their love. Not knowing what each other did, they made the exact same vow in front of their fathers. They vowed that if the other died, then they would suffer the same fate and if the other was injured, they would receive the same injury. This prevented their fathers from harming the son/daughter of their enemy. Lady Magic saw the deep love of Tristan and Sassia and blessed them by bonding their souls to each other so that even in death, they could not be separated. At the last battle, Tyranor and Oberiton dueled and killed each other. Once both factions were without leader, Tristan and Sassia took the commando and ended the war. They maintained the peace between the two factions till the day they died and they went together to the next great adventure."

Sophie clapped excitedly. She thought that these stories were fantastic.

"So tell me what they havr to do with your dream?" Sophie asked her.

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"My dream is to meet Lord Death, Lady Life, and Lady Magic," Daphne said in a small embarrassed voice and waited for Sophie to begin laughing, but it never came. Daphne looked up and saw that Sophie was deep in her thoughts.

"Well, to meet Lord Death there is a pretty easy way, but I prefer not to do it that way. To meet Lady Magic won't be too hard since we are magical. I'm sure there is a way. The only problem I see is how to meet Lady Life. For now, I have no idea how that will work. "

Daphne was shocked, "You really meant it when you said you would help me, right?"

"Of course. Daphne, you are my best friend, and I know you would help me with all my goals, so why wouldn't I help you?" Sophie said with a smile, but before she realized what was happening, she was tackled down by Daphne who hugged her and cried from happiness into her shoulder, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You are welcome. Now get a hold of yourself and let's make a list with all the stuff we want to achieve," Sophie said and Daphne let go of her.

"Wait, before we do that, what did you mean by meeting Death is easy?" Daphne asked her curiously.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We will have to die," She said with a smirk and received a punch on her shoulder from Daphne.

"God dammit girl, that really hurts," Sophie winced and rubbed her shoulder.

"Then don't ever consider dying as an option you brat. I swear to you, if you ever leave me alone here, I will come after you in the afterlife and hex you until you can't sit for a week," Daphne threatened her and Sophie knew that she was dead serious.

"Ok, ok, no more dying. Come one, get a parchment… no, wait, get two; one for the creatures we're going to befriend and one for our future plans."

Daphne got up and went to her trunk. She took out a quill, a bottle of ink and two pieces of parchment. When she'd gathered all the things she went back to Sophie's bed and the two wrote down all the things they wanted to do.

"Okay, let's start with the magical creatures. Let's see, we already have a kitsune, a shadow raven, a hellhound, a mutabo snake and a mooncat …. " whatever Sophie wanted to say next was interrupted by Daphne, "What do you mean by mooncat? You know that these cats are really rare and they haven't been seen for a few hundred years here in Britain."

"Well, Sunny of course. Didn't you know that?"

"What? You want to tell me that Sunny is a mooncat? How did you even figure that out?"

"Of course she is a mooncat, look at her. Normal magical cats have yellow or green or sometimes blue eyes, but she has gray eyes. Secondly, have you ever watched her at the full moon? She gets transparent, just like mooncats do."

Daphne's eyes widened, "No, I never noticed."

Said cat jumped up onto the bed and laid down on Daphne's lap to get stroked. Daphne looked closer at the cat and saw the curious gray eyes watching her, and she also noticed that Sunny's fur was just a little bit too black, like it swallowed the light.

"You are right. We can't tell anybody! They would kill her! Mooncat hair is an extremely rare and potent potion ingredient."

Sophie nodded, "That's why I spelled her eyes to change to yellow. We'll just have to make sure that she stays inside the dorm during the full moon." Daphne nodded and noticed that Sunny's eyes went back to yellow.

"Anyway, let's see what we want to meet at least once."

After a heated discussion, mostly Daphne telling Sophie that she is mad, they finished the list.

"Okay, let's see what we have."

 _Creatures we want to befriend:_

 _Unicorn (_ _ **Acceptable**_ _… I knew you would say that)_

 _Hippogriff (_ _ **Ok, but be careful**_ _… I am all the time…._ _ **Yeah right**_ _)_

 _Centaur (_ _ **Acceptable**_ _…. You don't have to give your approval to each animal .._ _ **I know, but I will do it anyway so I'm secured for future law cases**_ _)_

 _Phoenix (_ _ **What's with Fawkes?**_ _... He doesn't count, he is already here and I don't have to find him…._ _ **OK**_ _)_

Griffin ( **Ok** … really? just ok?… **yeah why not** …. Oh, ok)

 _Thestral (_ _ **Don't you have to see someone die if you want to see them?**_ _... I can see them…._ _ **Really? Who did you see dying?**_ _... Three guesses …._ _ **Oh**_ _)_

 _Elves (_ _ **House-elves?**_ _... no the high elves ….._ _ **aren't they extinct?**_ _... Yeah, but we will find them. Just another point for the other list)_

 _Giant squid (_ _ **That we can do there is one in the lake**_ _….. Yes)_

 _Thunderbird/Flamebird/Waterbird (_ _ **Really? All three?**_ _…. Why not?..._ _ **Ok but we have to be careful**_ _)_

 _Basilisk (_ _ **No way!**_ _…. oh come on…._ _ **it can kill you**_ _… I'm a parselmouth, it can't kill me with it's gaze…_ _ **Ok but I take no responsibility for that**_ _…. thanks, Daph you are the best)_

 _Dragon (_ _ ***glare***_ _... come one it's just a huge snake….._ _ ***sigh***_ _)_

 _Dementor (_ _ **Are you mad?**_ _…. let me at least try …_ **Don't say I didn't warn you** _)_

 _Werwolf (_ _ **Not in it's transformation**_ _…. Ahh poo …._ _ ***glare***_ _….. OK, ok)_

 _Nundu (_ _ ***sigh***_ _... what no remark? …._ _ **well, you won't find it in Britain anyway**_ _….. We will see)_

 _Augurey (_ _ **Well, at least, it can't kill you immediately**_ _…. see now you get it)_

 _Lethifold_ _(_ _ **NO *glare***_ _….. but Daph ….._ _ **NO**_ _…...oh come on ….._ _ **NO cross it out**_ _…. OK *sigh*)_

 _Lethifold (Hihihi you gotta love invisible ink …._ _ **Did you write something**_ _….No?..._ _ ***glare***_ _)_

"Well I think that's it, for now, we will extend it if we find something new," Sophie chirped.

Daphne sighed, "I'm gonna die!"

Sophie chuckled, "Don't worry we will make it."

"I trust you, but promise me one thing, never ever go alone I want to accompany you."

"I promise!"

"Good, now the other list."

 _Daphne and Sophie's impossible goals:_

 _Meet Lord Death_

 _Meet Lady Life_

 _Meet Lady Magic_

 _Find the high Elves_

 _Find Atlantis (_ _ **Really?**_ _…. why not …._ _ **but only after Hogwarts**_ _… okay, but isn't everything we write here for after Hogwarts?..._ _ **Hmm, you right, forget what I said.**_ _)_

 _Find Merlin's Legacy (Interesting…. I thought so too)_

 _Find Morgana's Legacy (Obviously after Merlin .. Yay)_

 _Building a magical Orphanage (_ _ **I would like that, it's obvious that this is missing in the wizarding world**_ _… I thought so too)_

 _Build a sanctuary for all magical creatures (_ _ **Definitely**_ _)_

 _Change the wizarding for the better, get rid of useless laws, and get back the old useful traditions (_ _ **That we can do with your political power**_ _…. yeah but we also have to convince the people…._ _ **You are right**_ _)_

 _Kill Voldemort (Better written with invisible ink, I don't want to scare Daphne)_

 _(Something that Sophie wrote here in invisible ink, but for keeping this Story spoiler free it will remain hidden for the time being ;)_

"Well, that is enough for now, I think we don't have to worry about getting bored," Sophie said and giggled.

"There you are right, but I think even if we didn't have the list it will never get bored with you around," Daphne said and chuckled at the dark look Sophie gave her.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and feel free to_** ** _l leave a review or write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _See you next time :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;) here is the new Chapter.**_

 ** _Huge thanks to my Beta Reader PeachSchappes, you are the best :)_**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie woke up the next day and saw Daphne peacefully sleeping next to her. They'd fallen asleep sometime between Daphne yelling at her for wanting to befriend a Lethifold and discussing the future of the wizarding world. Sophie remembered that she wanted to write to her parents that evening. She carefully pulled out the diary from her bedside table, not wanting to wake up Daphne.

 _Hi Mum and Dad, how are you? Is Dad still trying to prank grandfather? Yesterday was my first day of school, and I have made new friends. Three actually; Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. I know their parents are Death Eaters, but I asked them what their own opinions are, and they told me that they had no intention to become like their parents. However, they also told me that they might not have a choice because they don't want to get disowned. I told them that their families had a large debt to the Potter family and they could use it as leverage. Pansy seemed really happy that she finally saw a way out of the controlling life of her parents. The first class I had was Charms, and you were right. Professor Flitwick is really funny and a very good teacher. He almost fell from his stool when he called out my name, but I was able to stop his fall before he could get hurt. He even awarded me 15 Points for that…._

Sophie wrote down all the things that happened yesterday.

… _. I have a final question for you. What is going on with Professor Snape? Every time he looks at me he looks like he wants to kill me and every time I ask him a question he snaps at me. What's his problem? He doesn't act like that with any other Slytherin. Anyway, I have to get ready for the new day, and I have to wake up Daphne. She fell asleep on my bed again after we discussed our future impossible plans yesterday night. She wants to meet Lord Death, Lady Life and Lady Magic. I will ask Death if he knows a way for Daphne to see him and the other two, but if I would guess, he won't tell me because I have to figure it out in my own way. Well, it doesn't matter. Hope you two are fine, and I love you a lot._

 _Sophie_

Sophie closed her diary and put it back. s

She didn't have to worry about anybody reading in it because she was the only one that could open it. It's not like she didn't trust Daphne, quite the opposite actually. It was the other Slytherins she was worried about. She looked at Daphne and sighed. It would probably not be the last time that she slept in her bed. She would ask her later about it. Sophie reached out with her hand and shook Daphne softly.

"Not now mum, just five more minutes," Daphne mumbled, half asleep.

"Daph, you realise that you are currently using a Lethifold as a blanket," Sophie said with a smirk. Daphne's eyes snapped open and with a loud scream she fell out of the bed. She looked up and saw Sophie holding her stomach from laughing too hard. She got up from the floor and punched Sophie on the shoulder.

"That's not funny you Idiot!" Daphne scolded her with a death glare.

"I'm sorry Daph, but the temptation was just too strong," Sophie chuckled.

Daphne just huffed and turned around and went into the bathroom.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke!"

Daphne didn't talk to her afterwards and they stood quietly in the common room, waiting for the other girls. Tracy, Pansy and Millicent came down the stairs and immediately noticed the cold air around Sophie and Daphne. Tracy looked at them, Sophie had her head hung low and Daphne looked at her with an icy stare.

"Oh oh, I know that look on Daphne's face. It means no good," Tracy whispered to Pansy and Millicent. The other two girls looked at them and nodded.

"Hey Sophie, hey Daphne, how are you? Did you have a good night?" Tracy asked happily, but Daphne just huffed and Sophie smiled weakly at her.

"Hey you two, what happ…." Tracy began to say, but Sophie tackled her down and sniffed into her shoulder.

"Help me, Tracy. I made a bad joke and now she won't talk to me anymore."

"What did you do?"

"She wouldn't get up so I said to her that she was currently using a Lethifold as a blanket, and then she screamed and fell out of my bed," Sophie said and had to chuckle at the end. Tracy couldn't help it and a small laugh escaped from her lips. However, it quickly got stuck in her throat when she saw the dark look on Daphne's face. The two of them got up and Tracy said to Sophie, "Just give her some time, she will get over it. By the way, did you say she fell out of your bed?"

"Well yeah, we discussed our plans to conquer the world yesterday and fell asleep, but enough of that, come on let's go and get some breakfast," Sophie said with a lighter mood and dragged Daphne after her.

"Oh ok, wait what?" Tracy asked and ran after Sophie.

"What was that all about?" Millicent asked Pansy. Pansy just shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

They arrived at the Great Hall a little time later and began to eat breakfast. Daphne still hadn't said a word to Sophie, even if she wasn't mad anymore, but she decided to let her suffer a bit. The five talked about the upcoming Defense class since it was canceled yesterday.

"Oh look, a Treacle Tart and the last one too. I love them," Sophie exclaimed excitedly and put the last piece on her plate. She didn't notice the evil smirk on Daphne's beautiful lips, the corners turning up slowly and lengthening across her cheek, until they reached a Malfoy level smirk. That can't mean anything good.

"Hey, look! Sophie, isn't that a Phoenix up there?" Daphne said to Sophie and pointed upwards.

"Where?"

Sophie looked up and searched all over the ceiling to find it, but there was nothing. She looked back down and was promptly horrified; her tart was gone. She looked at Daphne and saw how she bit into it lustily, licking the crumbs from her lips slowly, smirking.

"NOOO!"

Sophie could just helplessly watch as Daphne ate her beloved Treacle Tart.

"How could you do that to me?" Sophie sniffed.

Daphne smirked at her and said, "Now I know why everybody says that revenge is sweet."

Tracy, Pansy and Millicent burst out laughing and Daphne soon joined them. Sophie tried to look upset, but she failed and began to smile, she was happy that Daphne wasn't mad at her anymore.

They were already finished with eating when a vast amount of owls flew through the open window, into the great hall. The morning post arrived and Sophie spotted Mortifer. Well, he was easy to find because he was the only black one. He swooped down to her and landed gracefully on her shoulder. Sophie took the letter that was attached to his leg.

"Thank you, Mortifer. So tell me, did you scare any other owls?" Sophie asked him. The raven shook his head and puffed out his chest proudly.

"Good boy. Here is your reward."

Sophie took some bacon and gave it to Mortifer. The raven took it and flew away happily. Sophie opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Lady Slytherin,_

 _I have discussed the matter with Director Ragnok and he accepted your request. We will arrive on September 9th in the morning._

 _Account Manager Potter-Peverell-Slytherin_

 _Gornuk_

Sophie was delighted that the Director had agreed to her request.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Sophie was happy that Daphne was her usual self and she was talking to her again.

In Charms, they were they first ones to cast the cleaning charm and got 10 points each for that. For the rest of the class they helped the other Slytherins and even a few Ravenclaws asked them for help. One of them was Padma Patil, one of the Patil twins. Sophie immediately took a liking to her. She was smart and open minded about the various aspects of magic.

In their first Herbology class they got a little bit of an introduction to the various plants and their magical properties. Professor Sprout was a nice teacher, but Sophie had the slight feeling that she was a bit prejudiced towards the Slytherins.

The same thing happened in Transfiguration. Like in Charms, Sophie was one of the first to get the transformation right and helped the other Slytherins and Neville, who was really grateful that he could use her wand for the time being until his new wand arrived.

The first-year Slytherins arrived at their first DADA class and sat down on the right side of the room. Professor Quirrell was an odd one and Sophie couldn't believe that he really was capable of defending himself in a fight. He seemed to be nervous all the time and his stuttering wasn't helpful when she wanted to listen to him. However, something seemed not quite right. Sophie couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that something was wrong with him.

Her suspicions deepened when Professor Quirrell turned around to write something on the blackboard, and Sophie suddenly felt something prodding her mind shields. When the feeling vanished, she noticed that the professor was slightly wincing, like he had a headache.

The rest of the day, up until dinner, Sophie spend with her friends in the library, doing their homework and quietly talking. However, Madam Pince was a very strict woman and warned them three times before she threw them out because they were too loud.

Sophie was a bit frustrated. Why isn't there a place where they could study in peace? The library was ok, but Madam Pince was too strict with her no talking rule. How can they help each other if they aren't allowed to talk? The common room was not an option either, because it was way too loud to concentrate on your homework.

'Maybe I'll talk to Daphne. Perhaps she has a solution,' Sophie thought and the little group settled down in the common room to finish their homework. After dinner, Sophie sat together with her friends and they played a few games until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

"Hey Daph, did you notice that there aren't any rooms for studying? " Sophie asked, as they got ready for the night.

"Hmm, you are right. There aren't any, which is strange because the castle is huge and there are enough rooms that aren't used."

"Really?"

"Didn't you notice? Each floor has at least 40 rooms and not even the half of them are used."

"Daphne, you are a genius!"

"How so?"

"Look here …." Sophie said and pulled out a parchment. She told Daphne how they could make extra study rooms for each year. Daphne was excited, it was a brilliant plan it would make studying so much easier. Sophie and Daphne formed a plan about how it could work. The only problem was how they could put it into action, but Sophie already had an idea.

In the time Daphne used to bathe, Sophie pulled out the death diary to see if her parents had written her back.

 _Hi little fox,_

 _Your mom and I are glad that you have already found a lot of new friends. First I was a bit sceptical about the Slytherins, but after a nice and in no way terrifying lecture from your mother, I came to the conclusion that I should not hold a grudge against someone who is not responsible for the actions of their parents. (Come on honey, is that really necessary? …._ _ ***glare***_ _... Ok,ok)_

Sophie chuckled at that part, it was clearly something that her father had not written out of his free will.

 _Anyways, it looks like you have made a friend for life in Daphne, am I right? Meeting Lady Life and Lady Magic is probably possible, but I think you are right. Death probably won't tell you how, but maybe he will give you a hint._

 _As for your question regarding Professor Snape, that is a rather long story. When your mother was young he didn't know that she was a witch, but she knew that she wasn't an ordinary muggle either. Snape lived, at the time, near your mother and saw her performing accidental magic. He told her that she was a witch, like he was a wizard, and they quickly became friends. In her Hogwarts years, Snape fell in love with her, but he never had the courage to ask her out. However, since they were separated by houses, their interactions got less and less and Snape slowly drifted to the dark side. I have to admit that it was partly my fault. I had a crush on your mother since the day I first saw her and I was jealous of her and Snape's friendship. At the time, I was a real prat and chose Snape as the primary target for our pranks. Although he was not any better. He tormented us the same way and in later years, he also focused the lower years. One day he and your mother had a huge fight and he called her a mudblood. That was the day when their friendship broke apart. He never got over her and as he saw that we got together, his jealousy took over and he became a Death Eater in hope to get her back. However, he also could never forgive me that I saved his life. You see, one day when Sirius had a bad day he told Snape to follow Remus when he went to the Shrieking Shack. Remus is a werewolf and if I hadn't've stopped him, he would have died that night. So when he looks at you, he probably sees me and your mother, the lost love and his number one enemy. He was the one that told Voldemort about the prophecy and asked him to spare your mum's life. However, as he saw his failure he went to Dumbledore and switched sides by becoming a spy for him._

 _Anyway, I don't want you to get angry at him, because it was not all his fault. I forgave him after my death because I saw that deep inside of him, there is a good heart, but he is trapped between two powerful figures and has no way out to become his own man. He is a slave to the light and to the dark and I believe if he sees a way to get away from both of them, he will take it._

 _Your mother and I hope you will enjoy your first year at Hogwarts._

 _Love_

 _Mum and Dad_

'Well, that explains quite a bit. I will see how the first Potions lesson goes, and maybe I can do something for him,' Sophie thought and put the diary away. A few minutes later Daphne came out of the bathroom. Sophie was entranced by the curve of her spine as her towel dipped in the back, allowing Daphne's pale, flawless skin to be seen. It was enticing. Daphne was unaware of Sophie's gaze, and she finished getting ready for bed. They wished each other a goodnight and drifted into dreamland.

* * *

The next day they had Potions as the first class in the morning. Sophie and Daphne sat in the first row and behind them sat Tracy and Pansy. On their right side were Theo and Blaise and behind them were Gregory and Vincent. Millicent was the only one without a partner and Sophie asked her if she could sit together with Neville Longbottom since she was excellent in Potions and Neville needs a bit more confidence.

A few minutes the classroom door banged open and Professor Snape strode in with his cloak billowing behind him. He stood in front of the class and called out everyone by name. When he called out hers he looked at her with the same look he had the last few days; anger, self-loathing and hope. However, this time Sophie knew why.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Sophie had to admit; Snape had the gift for keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death. That is, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape looked over the class and sneered at them, and then he locked his eyes on hers.

"Ah, yes," he murmured, "Miss Potter. Our new ...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A very powerful sleeping potion, also known as the Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape looked at her surprised. He hadn't expected her to know.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"There are two places I would look. Firstly in the ingredient cupboard and if there was none I would look in a stomach of a goat, sir."

"One point from Slytherin for your cheek Miss Potter. Last question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? "

"It's the same plant sir, and it also goes by the name Aconite."

"That's all correct, 5 points to Slytherin. Maybe there are a few where not all hope is lost," Snape said with a slightly sour look. The whole class was watching their power play with stunned faces.

"What are you all doing? Write that down!" Snape snapped at them.

He went to the blackboard and wrote down the instructions for a simple pepper-up potion. They had the rest of the class to brew it. By the end of the class Daphne and Sophie had a pink potion simmering in their cauldron. Even Neville made it with the help of Millicent. After cleaning up the cauldron, Sophie put a vial of their potion on Snape's desk and he looked curiously at her.

"Not bad Miss Potter. The shade is a little bit off but would work for a mild cold."

Sophie nodded and left the classroom with Daphne and her friends.

"Wow, it really seems that he has a little grudge against you," Theo said to Sophie.

"Yeah, it looks like it but I have no idea why," Sophie lied.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and feel free to_** ** _l leave a review or write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _See you next time :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;) here is the new Chapter. I'm planning on picking up the pace a little bit after the next few chapters, so we won't be to long in the first year.**_

 ** _Huge thanks to my Beta Reader PeachSchappes, you are the best :)_**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Cyrus Greengrass walked down the corridor towards the door that lead into the Wizengamot chamber. At his right side was Sophie's account manager Gornuk, who had the necessary paperwork to prove that he was recognized as the proxy for the Slytherin seat. At his left side was his wife Amelie- She would overtake the Greengrass seat for the time being.

Cyrus opened the door to the chamber and escorted his wife towards the Greengrass seat. The other members of the Wizengamot looked at him curiously, wondering why he was accompanied by a goblin. Once Amelie was safely seated he went back towards the main doors and waited for the meeting to begin.

The chamber slowly filled with the rest of the members. As Lucius came by he gave Cyrus an evil smirk.

"Is your daughter ready to get married to my son, Cyrus?"

"She will never marry your spoiled brat," Cyrus spat

"Well, after today you won't have any other option."

"We will see," Cyrus said with a smirk of his own, which threw Lucius off balance. Lucius decided to stop playing around and to show Cyrus why you don't mess with a Malfoy. He walked up to his chair and sat down. The last person that arrived was Chief Warlock Dumbledore.

"Welcome to the 21st gathering in the year 1991," Dumbledore said with a mild sonorus charm, so everybody could hear him. He looked down the list which noted all the topics they would discuss today.

"First off, Lord Greengrass has an announcement he'd like to make. Lord Greengrass, please step forward."

Cyrus stepped forward into the middle of the room.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Let's get straight to the point," Cyrus said and took out his wand.

"I, Lord Cyrus Greengrass, claim the founding seat Slytherin as a Proxy for the current Lady Slytherin and promise to represent her wishes to my best ability, until the time she can take up the responsibility herself. For the time that I'm not able to represent the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, I declare my wife, Amelie Greengrass, as a Proxy for the Greengrass seat, so mote it be."

When Cyrus was finished, his wand glowed in blue light, as did the Slytherin seat that was located in the middle of the other founding seats, and the Greengrass seat. The founding seats were right behind the seats of the Minister, the Chief Warlock and the head of the DLME.

A huge outcry roared through the halls of the chamber, particularly from Lucius Malfoy, demanding proof of his claims. Dumbledore had a sour look on his face. This could destroy all his plans. Now that the dark side had a founder vote, they would turn down all his efforts for the greater good. Dumbledore had to fire a few bangs to calm them down again and spoke to Cyrus in his grandfatherly voice.

"Lord Greengrass, do you have any proof of your claims?"

"Of course, Chief Warlock. This is the Slytherin account manager. He has the necessary paperwork," Cyrus said and gestured to Gornuk. Gornuk took a step forward, unrolled a piece of parchment and cleared his throat, "I, Lady Slytherin, hereby name Cyrus Greengrass as the proxy for the Slytherin seat, until such a time when I'm able to take up the responsibility myself, so mote it be."

All the members stared at him and Gornuk went up to Dumbledore and handed him the parchment. Dumbledore cast a few spells to verify that it was not fake and nodded at the goblin.

"Very well, everything is correct. Lord Greengrass, please sit down in the Slytherin chair," Dumbledore said and tried to hide the anger in his voice, but Cyrus noticed it and smirked. He sat down in the seat and the meeting began.

"Now, Minister Fudge has a new bill he'd like to propose."

The Minister of Magic stood up and coughed slightly, "Gentleman, this bill is called the Wizarding Continuation Decree, and it will ensure the survival of the wizards. It requires that every pureblood heir or heiress to be in a marriage contract by their 12th birthday. This will ensure that they can meet the other heirs and heiresses and choose one of their liking."

Cyrus looked at the other Lords and saw that even a few from the light side considered it. It made his blood boil that they would sign away the lives of their children. Didn't they know that even if their children were happy when they were twelve, their feelings could change a few years later and they would be trapped in a binding marriage contract? The way some of the Lords who had a son as heir looked, they already planned on putting some rather nasty terms into the contract. Angrily he stood up and said in a powerful voice; well maybe it was with a mild sonorus charm, "On Lady Slytherin's behalf, I dismiss this bill."

Most of the Lords looked at him, wide-eyed, as if he was stupid. A few began to laugh, especially Malfoy.

"Are you that insane that you think you can just dismiss a bill? Even if you have three votes thanks to the founding house, that still doesn't give you that right." Lucius said and had a victorious grin on his face. Cyrus just smirked at him evilly, "Actually, according to the Ancient Laws of the Founding of the Wizengamot, if the majority of the founding houses is against any proposed bill, it will be dismissed. Since the Slytherin house is the only active Founding House, **I'm** the majority. Miss Cornus, would you be so kind as to please look it up?" Cyrus asked the junior assistant of the Minister. Lucius watched on furiously. If that was true, all of his plans were destroyed. He swore to take his revenge on the Greengrass family. After a few minutes the assistant found the part in the Ancient Laws.

"He is right. According to the Ancient Laws, if the majority of the founding houses find that the proposed bill will damage the society, they have the right to dismiss it."

The turmoil started once more, anew, after the confirmation and even Dumbledore looked a bit sour. That law would have been the perfect opportunity to make a marriage contract between Sophie Potter and Ronald Weasley, so he could bring her back to the light side.

After everyone had calmed down, Dumbledore spoke up again, "Very well, the bill is hereby dismissed. We move on to the next part. Senior Undersecretary Umbridge has a new bill she would like to present."

Cyrus immediately knew that no matter what she had to propose, it would be vetoed by him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring before you the new Werewolf Registration Act. It will ensure the safety of every upstanding citizen of our society," she said with a sickly sweet smile that gave Cyrus the urge to brush his teeth, "It will require every werewolf to be registered in the Ministry of Magic and once a month, they will be locked up for safety reasons." Dolores finished. Everybody looked up at Cyrus to see if he would dismiss it again.

"Miss Umbridge, I have a question for you. Are you mad?" Cyrus asked her in a stern voice. Umbridge's head flushed bright red in anger.

"How dare you?!" Umbridge spat at him.

"No, how dare you?! Have you any idea how much money this would cost the Ministry?"

"Nothing," Umbridge snarled, apparently believing what she said.

"Are you serious? First of all, we would have to build about 100 cells. Each costs about 50.000G. If we assume that they hold for about 50 years before we have to rebuild them, then it would cost roughly 82G per werewolf per month. Next, we would need about 25 Aurors to stand as guard during the night, each receiving 6G an hour for 12 hours. That raises the cost to a hundred Galleons per werewolf per month. Last, we would need about 40G for repairing the cells after the night. So roughly, it would cost the Ministry about 140G per werewolf per month. Let's look at costs of the Wolfsbane potion. It costs 10G per vial, and each werewolf has to take seven of them a month, so it would cost the Ministry 70G per werewolf per month and I'm not even considering a discount for buying in bulk. So I hereby declare your bill dismissed."

Umbridge looked murderous and Fudge paled. If her bill had of passed, it would have meant that the taxes would have gone up and the wizarding world would not be happy about that.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful and boring, Cyrus had dismissed a few more bills, mostly pertaining to the restriction of muggleborns in the magical society.

* * *

On Thursday morning Sophie picked up the Daily Prophet and almost spit out the juice she was drinking.

 _ **BOY-WHO-LIVED IS ACTUALLY A GIRL!**_

 _ **GIRL-WHO-LIVED, THE NEXT DARK LADY IN TRAINING?**_

 _ **THE SLYTHERIN SEAT ACTIVATED!**_

 _ **IS THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED LADY SLYTHERIN?**_

 _On Sunday evening the whole magical world was waiting for their saviour to finally return to the wizarding society. However, nobody saw him at the train station and most people thought that he was perhaps already at Hogwarts, since most believed he was taught by Dumbledore himself. But something nobody reckoned was that there was no Boy-Who-Lived. At the sorting of the first-years, most of the students were searching for the hero with the lightning bolt scar._

 _Everybody was shocked when the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall suddenly called out for Sophie Lily Potter. Yes my dear readers, we were all fooled that the child of James and Lily Potter was a boy, but as it turns out she is actually a girl._

 _You may ask yourself why Albus Dumbledore never corrected the magical world, that our saviour was a girl. He told me that he thought it would keep her safer if a potential threat were searching for a boy, so he never revealed that fact._

 _However, as shocking as it was to find out that there was no Boy-Who-Lived, the event that took place afterwards was even more shocking. The sorting of the Girl-Who-Lived took almost 15 minutes and when the sorting hat finally called out her house, the whole hall went silent. Yes my beloved readers, Sophie Potter was sorted into Slytherin._

 _Now I am wondering what she is up to. Is she already walking down the path of the dark and is she already gathering followers? Several sources confirmed that all first-year Slytherins are following her every command._

 _This week it was also revealed that the Slytherin seat was reactivated again. It was first hinted at by the sorting hat that there was a new Head of the Slytherin family. On Monday, the first school day, Lord Malfoy demanded a resorting for his heir Draco Malfoy, but the sorting hat refused to resort him on the grounds that Lady Slytherin had apparently forbade him to do so. I wonder if Lady Slytherin is also on the dark side, especially if she denies the heir of Lord Malfoy, an upstanding citizen of magical Britain, a resorting._

 _I also wonder if the Girl-Who-Lived is the new Lady Slytherin. She certainly seems to have a problem with Draco Malfoy. I received a few testimonies from Hogwarts students who saw her punching Heir Malfoy in the face and threatening him on the train ride. Sophie Potter also claimed that the Malfoy's had an enormous debt to her family, but from trustful sources I received confirmation that the Potter family had never loaned anything to the Malfoy family. So I ask you which family she could have meant? Maybe the Slytherin family?_

 _However, my suspicions only got more confirmed, as yesterday evening Lord Greengrass was declared proxy for the Wizengamot seat of the Founding House Slytherin. That can only mean two things; either Lady Slytherin is in no condition to take up the responsibility or she is still a minor and is not able to claim the seat until she is fifteen. There are also a lot of students who told me that the Girl-Who-Lived is awfully close to the Heiress Greengrass. Just a coincidence? I think not._

 _Written by Rita Skeeter._

 _More on the Girl-Who-Lived on page 3._

 _More on Lord and Heiress Greengrass on page 4._

 _More of Lord and Heir Malfoy on page 5._

Sophie slowly glanced up over her paper, pretending to be still reading. She saw most of the students looking at her curiously as to see how she would react. Sophie knew that she had to act quickly and well. If she was silent too long it would only seem more suspicious. If she cried out in outrage or denied everything, it would only confirm what this Skeeter woman had written. Slowly, a smirk formed on Sophie's face. Daphne saw this and wondered how she would handle the whole situation.

'This is perfect,' Sophie thought, 'If my plan works I kill two birds with one stone. It will undermine Rita's credibility and it will throw off most of the suspicion. However, it will take a lot of acting skills to pull it off and I hope Daphne will play along with me.'

Sophie began to shake and suddenly burst out laughing. The whole student body looked at her, stunned. Why did she laugh? She was just accused of being dark. Anyway, Sophie laughed so hard that she began to tear up. Once she had calmed down a bit she spoke between her chuckles and loud enough for most of them to hear, "Did you read this Daphne? It's hilarious! The funniest thing I have ever read. Me, being a Dark Lady in training and the Lady Slytherin? Best article I have read in a long time. I have to congratulate this Skeeter woman. I love it!," Sophie began to laugh again, "Can you imagine it? Me, being a Dark Lady? Do you know who is Lady Slytherin? Did your father tell you?"

Daphne quickly caught up with what Sophie was doing. She didn't know what she was trying to achieve, but she decided to play along. She began to chuckle and answered her friend, "No, I didn't even know he would take the proxy seat for her, but I will ask him if he can tell me who it is. As for you being a dark witch, you are right. Funniest thing I have ever read."

After hearing the two of them laugh, most of the student realized that it was utterly impossible for Skeeter's accusations to be true and that she was exaggerating again. Most of them began to chuckle quietly and shook their heads. Sophie pulled Daphne out of her seat and the two walked arm in arm, still laughing, out of the hall.

Once they were outside Sophie pulled Daphne into an unused classroom and hugged her, "You are the best! Thanks for playing along. That was the best thing that could have happened."

"You are welcome, but would you care to explain what you just did?" Daphne asked her and flushed a bit because of the sudden hug. She could still feel Sophie's lithe body on hers, even though Sophie had long since pulled away. Her soft, yet tightly muscled body made Daphne's head spin. Daphne blushed even darker when she recalled Sophie's arms wrapped around her neck, her breath on Daphne's ear. It was a heady sensation, but Daphne didn't understand what was happening to her. Why was her body reacting like this? What was happening? All Daphne knew was that she hoped it would happen many more times in the future. Thank god neither of them had entered puberty yet or else Daphne was sure she'd be a quivering mess of hormones right now.

"Think about it, and I'm sure you will figure it out," Sophie said with a smile. Those beautiful lips caught Daphne's attention once more and she blushed again.

"OK, let's see," Daphne began, trying desperately to pull on her Occlumency training and gain control of herself and her emotions once more, "Rita accused you of being dark and Lady Slytherin and since almost everyone believes what she writes, they were watching to see how you would react. If you had said nothing it would have made it more suspicious. If you had gotten angry or denied everything, it would have only proved the claims, but what they hadn't expected was you laughing about the article."

Sophie's smile grew broader. Daphne's resolve fumbled once more but she trudged on.

"It threw them off balance and they began to think twice about what Rita wrote. They realised that the accusations were a bit farfetched and some of them were also laughing about how hilarious it sounded. Most of them will write to their parents about how you reacted to the article and most of them will also realise that she lied."

Sophie's smile almost reached her eyes by now and Daphne's eyes widened suddenly.

"You just undermined Rita's credibility and most of the magical world will think twice about what Rita is writing about you."

Sophie couldn't help it and fell into a fit of chuckles again, "Correct."

' _Gosh,_ ' Daphne thought, _'She's brilliant'_

However she wasn't finished, "Sophie, do you realise that you can control the news written about you to a certain extend?"

Sophie looked at her curiously, "How is that?"

"Think about it. If every time they write something about you to slander your name you begin to laugh, people will get suspicious, _but_ if they write something that is still embarrassing but you admit it openly, they will learn that not everything that she writes is wrong and they will learn to look at your reaction- If you laugh about it, they know it is false and when you admit it, they know it is true. That means you can control what you want them to believe and what not."

Sophie looked at her, shocked, and smirked, "Daphne, I don't know if I've ever told you but you are a bloody genius."

Daphne's cheeks flushed a bit, "You may have mentioned it once or twice." Daphne preened a bit under Sophie's praise.

How much Sophie loved the look of Daphne's reddened cheeks. Daphne's face was always so expressive with Sophie, even when she tried to put on her cold mask.

Sophie looked at Daphne and both began to laugh. It would be hilarious to see Rita try to slander her name and fail miserably.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Sophie spent most of her time with Daphne and her other friends, either studying in the library or playing in the common room. Occasionally Neville would join them, and his overall schoolwork improved rather quickly. On Friday his grandmother took him to Diagon Alley to get a new wand and he showed it to them.

* * *

Finally the day arrived that Sophie was waiting for the whole week, Saturday. She couldn't wait to tell Death everything that had happened that week and about the plans she and Daphne had come up with.

She woke up early in the morning and wondered where she could call him, but was distracted by a piece of paper laying on her blanket and picked it up to read it.

 _Dear Sophie,_

 _Go up to the seventh floor to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Walk up and down three times in front of it and think about a room to meet me. Once you are done, a door should appear on the opposite side. Go in there and call me and please remember the time you stepped into the room_

 _Death_

Sophie squealed excitedly and got ready for the meeting. She would have to think about an excuse for her absence and she knew that Daphne would probably get mad at her, but she was just too happy to see him again. She wondered why she had to remember the time, but he would probably explain it to her later.

Since it was relatively early in the morning she didn't encounter many people. Most of them were still asleep since it was the weekend. When she arrived at the tapestry she did as Death had told her and she saw a door materializing right in front of her. She cast a tempus charm which showed her it was 7:23am and with a smile, she opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and feel free to_** ** _leave a review or write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _See you next time :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;) here is the new Chapter.**_

 _ **I have to apologize, I just haven't found the time to answer your reviews, but I plan on doing it today or tomorrow.**_

 ** _Huge thanks to my Beta Reader PeachSchappes, you are the best :)_**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Sophie opened the door that had just appeared and stepped inside. The inside of the room looked exactly like the living room of her trunk. Sophie wondered why she didn't summon Death there. Sophie sat down on the couch, closed her eyes and called out for Death in her mind.

" **Hey, little fox. How was your week?"** Death asked her, as he just appeared in front of her. However instead of getting an answer, he was tackled down by a missile which hugged him tightly.

"Hey Death! You can't imagine what a fabulous week I had! At first I thought that it would get really boring without you, but I made new friends in Slytherin and Daphne and I are now best friends and it never got boring with her. Can you imagine? I even managed to get her to help me change the magical world. We made a list of all the goals we want to reach and Daphne had a few curious ones, but I will tell you later about them. How was your week?" Sophie said with such speed that Death struggled to keep up with her.

" **Woah, slow down little fox! We have enough time to catch up with each other,"** Death said.

"But won't it be suspicious if I'm not seen the whole day? Especially since Daphne will worry about me and we have flying lessons."

" **That's the reason why I wanted to meet you here. I have a little gift for you which will allow us to talk and train you a bit today,"** Death said and pulled a golden hourglass out of his robe, " **This is a special Time-Turner. You can only use it once a week, but you won't age the time you go back. However, these things are a bit tricky. You have to be careful to not run into yourself. That's why we're meeting here. If we'd have met in your trunk, you would have met yourself."**

"Wow, thank you! Is that the reason why I had to remember the time?"

" **Yes, you have to go back to about 10 minutes before you got in here and hide in a classroom, until you are sure that you have entered the room. So tell me, how were the classes and how are the teachers?"**

Sophie told Death all about her classes. She told him that her most favourite subject was Charms and how funny Professor Flitwick was. She also told him about Transfiguration, History, Astronomy and Herbology. Sophie told him about Potions and how Professor Snape seemed to hold a grudge against her. Death got angry and told her that if she wanted, he could pull some strings and Snape wouldn't be Potions Professor very long. Sophie told him she already had a plan and how her father told her about the backstory as to why Snape was so mean.

"I have a bad feeling about the DADA teacher. Something is not right about him. He is dark and his stuttering doesn't always add up, as if he is pretending to do it. Something is always prodding my mind shields when his back faces me."

" **Hmm, wait here for a moment,"** Death said and floated out of the room. When he came back, he looked furious.

"So, what's wrong with him?"

" **He is being possessed by a wraith and this wraith is Voldemort,"** Death growled. Sophie paled and she realised what Dumbledore's plan was.

"So it is him that Dumbledore wants to lure into Hogwarts," Sophie said with a frown.

"What did Dumbledore do?" Death asked her and Sophie told him about Mia and what the Headmaster said at the beginning of the welcoming feast. She told him about how she'd asked Lady Hogwarts what resided in the third corridor and how she'd met Fluffy.

" **So let me get this straight... Dumbledore has the Philosopher's stone and placed it here in Hogwarts and wants you to face Voldemort to test you? If I ever get my hands on the old coot I'll wring the life out of him."**

"I think so, yes. But there is no way I would do that. I wanted to ask you to get it and let Fluffy deal with him."

" **That I will do and I will have a nice long chat with Nicholas. What was he thinking by giving Dumbledore the stone? You know that I could just deal with Voldemort right now. Even if I can't take his soul, I can banish his wraith out of the country."**

"I know, but I want to deal with it myself. I cannot always rely on you and I have to learn how to deal with dangerous situations myself. If I let you do everything, I will not learn from my mistakes and if I ever get into a delicate situation, I won't be able to solve it," Sophie said and Death smiled at her. He was proud of her that she didn't just solely rely on him, but he was a bit worried that she wanted to do all alone.

" **Ok, but if you get stuck you can always call me for help and please don't do all of it alone. You have enough friends and I'm sure they are willing to help you,"** Death said and Sophie nodded.

"I will try to."

Sophie told him the rest of what had happened that week and he smiled at how she had handled the situation with Rita Skeeter. She told him about Daphne's dreams and asked him if it was possible. He told her that it was indeed possible, but she had to figure it out herself.

The rest of the day was spent talking and Death taught her a few new spells. At lunch Sophie called for an elf, who then brought her something to eat. In the evening Death explained to her how the Time-Turner worked and she traveled back to 7:13 in the morning. She stepped out of the room and searched for an empty classroom. Sophie waited until 7:25, just to make sure, and snuck back into the Slytherin common room.

* * *

In the afternoon Sophie excitedly dragged Daphne out onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"Come on Daphne! Today is our first flying lesson," Sophie chirped. Daphne groaned. She was never much of a flyer, at least not flying at high speed. She enjoyed flying at a moderate tempo, where she had the time to enjoy the great view.

"Why are you even so excited? It's not as if they just give you a broom and you can do what you want."

Sophie's head snapped around, "What?! Why not?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Do you think that flying is so easy, that you can just mount a broom and are instantly an expert in flying? No. The first few lessons are just to show you how to mount a broom, how you hold yourself steadily in the air and maybe flying slow circles."

Sophie sighed, "That sounds like it's not gonna be fun at all."

"You have to remember Sophie, that not everyone has as much confidence as you."

Sophie pouted. Daphne was right.

As much as Daphne loved Sophie's confidence, now was not the time. Daphne's stomach was already turning in circles and she wasn't entirely sure if it was just to do with the flying, or if it had something to do with Sophie's boisterous attitude and fearlessness. Plus, that pout was causing all sorts of unbidden thoughts to creep into her mind and distract her. Daphne quickly shook her head when Sophie's attention was elsewhere and refocused herself on the flying lesson. She certainly didn't want to prove herself an imbecile in front of Sophie. The thought alone appalled Daphne.

"Yeah, you're right. We don't want somebody to get hurt."

They arrived at the Quidditch pitch, where a few students were already waiting for their first flying lesson. Sophie looked at them and frowned, her brow furrowing rather deeply. They were supposed to train on those kamikaze brooms? She picked one up and examined it further. There were notches all over the handle, probably from accidents that seemed to occur quite often. The twigs stood out in all directions and the strap that held them together seemed like it would fall apart any moment. Sophie hoped that nobody got hurt during training and decided that she would ask Gornuk if he could get new training brooms for the school.

The last student arrived at the same time as Madam Hooch and they formed a line opposite her.

"Good morning class, and welcome to your first flying lesson. I hope that you have had a wonderful first week at Hogwarts."

"Good morning Madam Hooch," They said together.

"Excellent! Now, first of all a few basic rules. If I catch anybody flying around without my permission and supervision, you will get a detention faster than you can say Quidditch. If I see anyone purposely trying to knock someone of their broom, they will receive a lifetime ban from Quidditch and if the other person gets seriously hurt, you get expelled. Did I make myself clear?"

Everybody nodded and Madam Hooch smiled, "Good. Now come here and get a broom, lay it next to you ón the ground and wait for further instructions."

They each got a broom and went back into line. To Sophie's left stood Daphne and to her right stood Neville Longbottom. She could see the worry and nervousness in Daphne's eyes, even when she tried to hide it. Sophie simply knew Daphne way too well to be fooled by her attempts at occluding her emotions. However, Neville looked like a wreck. His face was pale and his hands trembled.

"Has everyone got a broom? Yes? Perfect! Now hold your hand over it and say 'Up'"

Sophie did as she was told and her broom instantly jumped into her hand. She looked around and saw that most of the brooms just rolled around on the ground. A few of the purebloods had their brooms in their hands like her. They clearly had already practiced it at home. She heard Neville quietly mumble 'Up', but his broom didn't even twitch. She put a hand on his shoulder and he almost jumped at the touch.

"Neville, you have to have more confidence and speak clearer. Why are you so frightened of it? Just holding a broom in your hand will not kill you. You are a Gryffindor. Show the broom who the one in command is here."

Neville looked at her, unsure, but suddenly his posture straightened as he got more confident and his face became determined. He looked back at his broom and said in a clear voice 'Up', and the broom jumped into his waiting open hand. His face brightened up and he looked at Sophie happily.

"See, I knew you could do it! Just believe in yourself."

Neville blushed bright red and mumbled, "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Sophie got back into her spot and noticed that Daphne also had her broom in her hand. She also noticed the slight flush of Daphne's cheeks and flare of her nostrils but didn't understand why. Her beautiful blue eyes that usually swirled with conflicting emotions were like blue fire, flames licking across the surface. Something had riled Daphne up, but Sophie couldn't think of what for the life of her.

"Excellent Miss Potter, take 10 points for Slytherin for helping a fellow classmate. Now, everybody take your broom between your legs and hold it like this," Madam Hooch said and showed them how to hold the broom.

"Very good. Now, when you feel that your grip on the broom is right, hold it horizontally and slightly jump and try to hover above the ground. Don't place your feet in the foot stands. If you pull the broom towards your body you will go up. If you push it away you will go down. If you tilt it to the right, you will turn right and if you tilt it to the left, you will turn left. However, don't try this yet. First, only try to hover above the ground. I will come to you and if I say you are steady enough, you can try to get up, down, left and right. Once you have that down, you can put your feet on the foot stands. If you push against them your broom will accelerate and if you stop pushing it will slow down. These brooms are limited to a maximum speed of 30 km/h so nobody can get seriously hurt. If in the next lesson you feel secure enough, you will get the chance to fly on a broom without limits."

They practiced for the rest of the afternoon. Sophie managed to get it on her first try and helped Neville and Daphne to get more secure on their brooms. Daphne suddenly seemed very unsure about the piece of wood resting between her thighs. Sophie knew that Daphne had already flown before and had no qualms, so why the sudden change in demeanor? Once she was allowed to fly around freely, she took off and reached the limit of the broom quite fast. However, she loved every second of it. She could feel Daphne's gaze on her and it just elevated her mood even further.

* * *

The rest of the weekend Sophie spent with her friends, either in the common room or outside on the Hogwarts grounds.

On Monday morning Daphne's owl delivered her a letter from her parents.

 _Hello Daphne and Sophie,_

 _How was your first week? I read in the paper that the blonde ponce got himself sorted into Gryffindor. I almost laughed my ass off, not that being a Gryffindor is bad. Most of them are really nice. You should try to befriend someone, like I befriended Sophie's father and your mother Sophie's mother, but I nevertheless found it fitting for the ponce._

 _I have successfully dismissed the bill that Lucius wanted to get through, so Daphne, you don't have to marry that ponce. Sorry that I haven't written you earlier, but I wanted to let you have a quiet weekend, so I sent the letter today instead. However, the face of Lucius as I announced that I was the Proxy of Lady Slytherin was priceless. It's sad that you couldn't be there, but I will let you see a pensieve memory once you are back at home for Christmas._

 _Astoria is really sad that you two are not at home anymore. She barely eats and she just sits around in the library and reads. No pranks, no nothing. Just reading. Your mother and I are really worried and hope she will get over it soon. Maybe you can send her a letter. Perhaps it will cheer her up a bit._

 _Your mother and I hope you enjoyed your first week at school._

 _We love you both,_

 _Cyrus and Amelie_

Daphne's face brightened up at the good news and threw her arms around Sophie, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Sophie smiled when Daphne pressed her body against hers. Normally she didn't like to be touched, unless she initiated it, but with Daphne it was different. It was really nice and she appreciated how Daphne's body fit perfectly with hers. Sometimes, when Daphne didn't fell asleep in Sophie's bed, she really missed the warm body pressed against her and Daphne's breath on her neck. Not that she would ever tell her that.

"You are welcome, Daph. Now I'm free to claim you," Sophie purred teasingly at her and smirked. Daphne blushed and let go of her. Sophie closed her eyes. She knew what came next; she would receive a punch on her shoulder as always. However, nothing came. She opened her eyes again and saw Daphne smirking at her. Sophie wondered what it was about, but she didn't complain. The bruises from last time had just faded away. She turned back to her plate but noticed how everybody was looking at her, smirking.

"What?"

"Nice hair," Tracy said and giggled.

Sophie's eyes widened and grabbed an empty plate to use as a mirror. Her eyes widened and people all around her began to laugh. Sophie's hair wasn't hair anymore. Instead, she had a bunch of snakes on her head and she looked like Medusa. Sophie gazed darkly at Daphne, but Daphne held her hands up and gave her an innocent look. Sophie couldn't help it and began to laugh too. Much to everybody's amusement, Sophie decided to leave her hair that way until it changed back 10 minutes later.

"Hey Daphne, what do you think we should do about Tori?"

"I think we should send her a letter."

Sophie's eyes began to twinkle as an idea hit her, "Do you know if there is something like a howler, but without all the screaming?" Daphne nodded, "Perfect."

After the morning lessons they all sat down in the great hall again for lunch and began chatting between mouthfuls, when the doors suddenly burst open half way through their meal and an armada of Goblins walked in and up to the head table. Angrily, Dumbledore stood up, "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore. My name is Gornuk, and I'm the Account Manager for the Slytherin house. I come bearing a message for you and the school from Lady Slytherin," Gornuk said in a calm voice.

"And why did you have to bring an armada of Goblins with you?"

"You will know why shortly," Gornuk said and turned to the students, who watched him curiously. Gornuk pulled a parchment out of his vest, unrolled it and read.

 _Hello my dear students and teachers,_

 _As you probably have already guessed, I'm Lady Slytherin. I have sent my account manager here for several reasons. First of all, I have ordered the goblins to check the wards of my castle and if it is needed, they are allowed to remove all unnecessary wards and put up new ones that will protect the students. They are permitted to set up their camp on the grounds near the Black Lake for the duration of their stay to check the wards._

Dumbledore was seething right now. He knew that there were enough useless wards, but they dampened the magic of Hogwarts and she was easier to control that way. It couldn't do if she started to interfere with his plans.

 _Secondly, my Account Manager Gornuk was very kind and bought two dozen new training brooms for the flying lessons. Madam Hooch, would you please so kind and show him where to store them?_

Madam Hooch looked like Christmas and her birthday had fallen on the same day. For so many years she had complained to Dumbledore, that the firewood he called brooms needed to be replaced. It wasn't safe for the students anymore.

 _Thirdly, over the years, I have heard a lot of complaints from students that the rooms they are able to study in are not suitable enough. In the library, there is no way to discuss your homework with your fellow classmates since it is required to be quiet. The common rooms are too small and noisy for over a hundred students. The castle has seven floors and each one has about ten unused classrooms. Therefore, the goblins will prepare 5 classrooms on each floor. Each floor resembles the year the students are in, so the 1st floor is for the 1st years, 2nd floor is for the 2nd years and so on. Four of the rooms will be dedicated to each house; one for Slytherin, one for Ravenclaw, one for Hufflepuff and one for Gryffindor. The fifth room will be available for all houses to help each other or play games together. Each of these rooms will get a magical portrait to overlook what is going on in the rooms and each painting is to immediately report an incident to the respective Head of House. They are also allowed to call for a Hogwarts elf to stop any fight or bullying. Nobody other than those allowed to enter those rooms can enter them. For example, a first year Ravenclaw will only be able to get into the Ravenclaw room on the first floor. Not even the teachers are allowed; only the Head of the House. But the head can give entry to any other teacher if it is required._

 _Lastly, I establish a few new rules. First, if a student is harassed or bullied, they are allowed to call for a Hogwarts elf to help them. The Hogwarts elves are hereby permitted to stun or bind all attackers for further questioning and investigation. Secondly, the rule that you have to sit at your own table in the great hall is hereby revoked, except for the start and end of term feasts._

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and feel free to_** ** _leave a review or write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _See you next time :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;) here is the new Chapter.**_

 **I sadly have to inform you that my update cycle will change to a chapter every two weeks for now. I have a lot of stress at work right now but don't worry I will revert to weekly updates once it calmed down again.**

 ** _Huge thanks to my Beta Reader PeachSchappes, you are the best :)_**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Last time:

 _Lastly, I establish a few new rules. First, if a student is harassed or bullied, they are allowed to call for a Hogwarts elf to help them. The Hogwarts elves are hereby permitted to stun or bind all attackers for further questioning and investigation. Secondly, the rule that you have to sit at your own table in the great hall is hereby revoked, except for the start and end of term feasts._

* * *

 _Third, all teachers are required to take an oath. They have to vow on their magic that they will treat every student as fairly as possible and do everything to ensure their student's safety and privacy. They are not allowed to share any personal information about their students with another teacher or the Headmaster unless required for school related matters and only then may their head of house be notified. The head of house may only share the information with the Headmaster if it's an educational matter, a private matter in which they have to do their best to help their student or if it involves illegal or criminal matters, where they are then required to inform the head of the DMLE. Furthermore, if a teacher deducts house points or assigns a detention, the amount and reason will be automatically written down into the new Hogwarts Log Book. At the end of every term the book will be reviewed by the Board of Governors. If they discover any unfair detentions or a stupid reason for losing house points, the teacher will receive a strike. After the first strike, their right to assign detentions will be revoked. After receiving a second strike, they will lose the ability to remove or award house points. After the third strike, they are to be put on probation. Any further problems and they will lose their job. If a student feels that any punishment they receive is unjustified, they can report their concerns to their head of house. If revealed to be unjustified, the head of house is permitted to revoke it. If revealed to be justified and the head of house revokes it regardless, they will receive a strike._

Once Gornuk was finished with that part, the students could not hold back and they began to cheer and shout with happiness. Sophie observed their reactions. Most of them were happy and liked the new changes and whilst some of them seemed a bit unsure, they still welcomed the changes. When she looked at Daphne, she began to smile. Daphne had that victorious and evil smirk on her face that Sophie absolutely loved.

Lastly, she looked at Snape and saw that he had a slightly sour look on his face, but as much as he tried to hide it, Sophie still saw the slight glint of hope in his eyes, and she hoped that the next part would help him to become his own man. When everyone had calmed down again, Gornuk cleared his throat and continued to read.

 _Now, every teacher has the time to take their oaths, but all oaths must be completed by the start of the next term. Therefore they have enough time to search for a new job if they aren't willing to take the oath. This is with the exception of Professor Snape. I know that you were a Death Eater and I know that you are an excellent Potions master, so you now have two options. Your first option is that once Gornuk has finished reading this letter, you can either pack your things and leave the castle and never come back or you can take the second option, in that you take the oaths immediately and agree to two more conditions. First, you will go to Gringotts and get your Dark Mark removed, but be prepared as it will be very painful. Second, you will swear another oath that you will never join any secret organization again, be it the Death Eaters or the Order of Fried Chicken. Furthermore, you will go to the DMLE and she will ask you a few questions, under the influence of Veritaserum, as to whether you have done anything wrong and if you are or aren't to be charged for being a Death Eater._

 _Now, I hope you all are pretty happy with the new changes that are going to be put in place this year, but I'm very disappointed in you all, especially those in Slytherin. I've heard from several sources that Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin have developed the habit of bullying and belittling the Gryffindors because the sorting hat's decision to sort Mister Malfoy into Gryffindor, due to his dormant traits of being bold, rude, and unmannered. I will not tolerate this behavior anymore! Let me tell you all a little secret. The sorting hat doesn't only sort you because of your good traits. No, he also sorts you for your bad qualities. The Gryffindors are brave, courageous, daring, and they will always do what is right and not what is easy, but they are also often times rude and unmannered. The Hufflepuffs are hard working, loyal, patient, kind and if you search for a friend you will most certainly find one in Hufflepuff, however, they are also jealous and don't think for themselves. Ravenclaws are smart, have wit and wisdom, and they will always try to find a solution to your problems, but they have stopped thinking outside of the box and have a habit of bullying everybody that doesn't agree with them. Lastly, the Slytherins. They are cunning, ambitious, resourceful and clever and if you need a plan or strong allies, you will find it there, but they are sometimes ruthless and narcissistic, and they will always look out for their own safety first. These are all the good and bad traits the sorting hat looks out for, and he sorts you into the respective houses so that the bad traits will get replaced by the good ones._

 _It doesn't mean that you only have these traits. No, it means that these are the ones most developed. However, what everybody fails to see is that there is not a house that is better than another. You can only all be great if you work together. That is the purpose of the houses. If I were to take four students, one from each house and put them together in a group, it would create a force that nobody would mess with. First the Gryffindor, the warrior and defender. He or she would do everything to protect their group. Next the Slytherin, the assassin and spy. He or she would undermine the enemy. Then there is the Ravenclaw, the strategist. He or she would plan and research how to bring the enemy down. And lastly we have the Hufflepuff, probably one of the most important people, the healer. He or she would do everything to help the others not fall apart in a conflict and heal their wounds. The Hufflepuff is the heart of the group. However, if just one of those four is missing, the group would fall apart._

 _So my dear students, I hope you all learned something from this small lesson and show more respect towards your fellow year mates. However, as a punishment for the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, you are not allowed to use the new study rooms until after Christmas._

Daphne's head snapped to Sophie and a huge outcry swept through the hall. Most of the students hung their head in shame or were enraged that they couldn't use the new study rooms. Most of the Gryffindors looked happy and relieved, but some looked upon the other houses smugly.

"Why did you do that?" Daphne asked Sophie quietly. Sophie looked at her and was surprised. She had expected that Daphne would be angry with her, but instead, she just was curious.

"You know how the rest of the school treated them for the last week, just because the git was sorted into their house, and I wanted to relieve Professor McGonagall of a little bit of the stress she'd had lately because of Malfoy and Weasley," Sophie answered her. However, Daphne looked unconvinced and glared at her, "OK, ok, maybe it's an apology for putting Malfoy into their house, but come on, where else should I have put him? He just doesn't belong anywhere. I thought that Gryffindor would hurt him the most and maybe he would learn to think for himself."

Daphne's glare softened and the corner of her lips lifted upwards. This was the first time Sophie had seen Daphne smile like this and it instantly lit a fire in her that burned so warm, that it crept up her face and she blushed. Daphne took Sophie's hand in hers and Sophie almost forgot her next sentence as she got lost in the feeling of Daphne's smooth pale skin.

"I know, and it was very nice of you and it comes with a second good thing. We now know which Gryffindors we have to look out for."

Sophie looked curiously at her, "How?"

"Look at them. Most of them are happy and relieved, but those few that have that smug look on their faces now think that they are better than the others, so these are those we will have to look out for future problems. And if you look at the other tables you see most of them are ashamed and feel guilty, but the other ones are angry. We will also have to look out for them. I can almost read it from their faces, 'How dare this Lady Slytherin to undermine my superiority?!'"

Sophie looked around and noticed that Daphne was right.

Most of them calmed down again and Gornuk continued to read.

 _So, that was about it for what changes will happen this year. However, there will come new changes next school year. I will only tell you that those that are most important changes and need time to come into effect. The most important change that will occur is the new Point System. There will still be the House Points, but you will only get them if you perform extraordinary feats for your house. The new Point System will be a Personal Point System. Each student will get their own little hourglass that will display the student's personal points. Later in the day a list will be posted on each common room notice board. It will inform you how to gain points and what new privileges you can get once you have enough of them._

 _This year we will run a test run. Every student will receive an hourglass which will earn or lose them points. This year however, the students will not receive the privileges. Those will come into effect in the next school year. However, if a student manages to have 500 Points at the end of the final exams, they will get a head start next year with 100 Points. Everybody else will start with the Points earned from the previous year, but divided by 10. If for some reason a student manages to get over a 1000 Points by the end of the year, which is highly unlikely, they will start the next year with 300 Points. Once the Point System is established next year, at the end of every year the Points you have left will be divided by ten and that's the starting amount for the following year. For all the seventh years who won't be with us next year, they will get a small thank you gift for participating in the test run. If you manage to earn 500 Points by the end of your NEWTs, you will get 100G. For everybody else your Points will be divided by 10 and you will receive that amount of money, for example, if you have 234 Points, you will get 23G. If you manage to reach the 1000 Points mark, you will get 300G._

 _Next year the other changes to come will be announced. I hope this is the beginning of a wonderful way to improve Hogwarts as we know it and make it into an even great school than it already is._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lady Slytherin_

When Gornuk finished reading the letter the great hall exploded. Students were clapping, clearly liking the changes to come. Most of the teachers were satisfied. A lot of them had feared at the beginning that she would change the school into an even more bigoted place, but they soon realized that Lady Slytherin deeply cared for the students and the new changes would help all of them to complete their education.

Sophie intensely watched how Professor Snape reacted towards the part that was addressed to him. She was surprised to see no anger in his eyes. However, he looked almost thoughtful with a little bit of hope mixed in. Dumbledore was a whole other case, even if he tried not to show it. He was furious. Sophie had destroyed quite a few of his plans. She knew that the Headmaster wasn't an evil person. He'd only tried to change the wizarding world for the better, but with the wrong methods. He was too firmly on the light side and even if he were to succeed in his quest for the greater good, it would never bring balance to the magical world. If the dark side is always oppressed, they will simply rebel again and a new Dark Lord would rise. If you look into the history of the wizarding world, you would see that since the light side has dominated over the dark side, the first Dark Lords have shown up and the time between them has gotten shorter. In the last 200 years there have been four Dark Lords roaming throughout the world, killing, raping and torturing. So, one has to bring back the gray side and restore the balance again to satisfy both the dark and the light sides.

Sophie was interrupted from her thoughts when Gornuk turned to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, here is a copy of the letter and copies of the contracts Lady Slytherin has signed to allow us to restore the wards and build our temporary shelter on the Hogwarts grounds. The students are allowed to come to us with any questions they may have regarding the changes, or if they are interested in economy, warding or in goblin culture. We will be happy to answer any questions they might have to our best abilities."

Dumbledore looked slightly sour, but still answered, "Very well. You can either put up your camp on the bank of the black lake or by the forbidden forest."

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore. We elect to take the black lake. Now, Professor Snape, are you willing to agree to the conditions stated by Lady Slytherin?"

Professor Snape wrangled internally with himself, not knowing how to decide.

"May I have a day to think about it?" He asked with a slightly unsure voice. A goblin that stood behind Gornuk looked at Sophie and she gave him a subtle nod. The goblin turned back to Gornuk and whispered something in his ear.

"You may. You have until tomorrow by dinner to decide whether you want to leave the castle or stay under the new conditions," Gornuk answered him and turned back to the students, "Thank you for your attention. We will inform the Gryffindor house when the new study rooms are ready. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask anytime, but please don't disturb the goblins who are chanting, as they are checking the wards and it wouldn't be good if their concentration were to falter."

With that, the goblins formed back into a group and marched out of the great hall.

After lunch, all the students went back into the common rooms to look at the conditions for earning new Personal Points. Everybody gathered at the noticeboard and read:

 _ **How to gain and lose points**_

 _ **(Following letters resemble grades)**_

 _ **O+ (Outstanding with extra credit)**_

 _ **O (Outstanding)**_

 _ **EE (Exceeded Expectations)**_

 _ **A (Acceptable)**_

 _ **P (Poor)**_

 _ **D (Dreadful)**_

 _ **T (Troll)**_

 _ **Class:**_

 _ **Homework**_

 _ **O+: +3 Points + 1 House Point**_

 _ **O: +2 Points**_

 _ **EE: +1 Point**_

 _ **A: 0 Points**_

 _ **P: -1 Point**_

 _ **D: -2 Points**_

 _ **T: -3 Points**_

 _ **Exams**_

 _ **O+: +15 Points + 5 House Points**_

 _ **O: +10 Points**_

 _ **EE: +5 Points**_

 _ **A: 0 Points**_

 _ **P: -5 Points**_

 _ **D: -10 Points**_

 _ **T: -15 Points**_

 _ **Questions**_

 _ **Correct answer : +2 Points**_

 _ **Incorrect answer, but at least tried: +1 Point**_

 _ **No answer: 0 Points**_

 _ **Incorrect answer, but stupid answer in hope to get a point: -1 Point**_

 _ **Other**_

 _ **Fooling around in class: -1 Point**_

 _ **Ignoring the teachers instructions: -1 Point**_

 _ **Helping a classmate: +2 Points**_

 _ **Cheating on an exam: -20 Points**_

 _ **Helping the teacher with a demonstration: +5 Points + 1 House Point**_

 _ **Hogwarts:**_

 _ **Bullying: -100 Points - 20 House Points**_

 _ **Insulting (e.g. Mudblood, Blood Traitor): -20 Points -5 House Points**_

 _ **Helping a student in need: +10 Points + 5 House Points**_

 _ **Destroying school property: -30 Points -3 House Points**_

 _ **Helping the younger years with their work: +3 Points**_

 _ **Doing the work for the younger years: -5 Points**_

 _ **Pranks:**_

 _ **Further down is a list where the students can write their names if they want to participate. If the student writes his or hers name on it, they are allowed to prank and get pranked. You are only allowed to prank the students who are on the list, or if the prank affects the whole student body in the same way, for example, turn everybody's hair green.**_

 _ **Successful pranking a student on the list without getting caught: +2 Points**_

 _ **Successful pranking a student but got caught: +1 Point**_

 _ **Pranking a student not on the list: -10 Points**_

 _ **Pranking a student with a harmful prank: -50 Points -10 House Points**_

 _ **Pranking the whole student body without getting caught: +10 Points + 2 House Points**_

 _ **Pranking the whole student body, but got caught: +5 Points**_

 _ **Teachers are allowed to give or take Personal Points if they feel like that the situation is not covered by those cases.**_

 _ **The Personal Points can be given or taken by Portraits. They will also oversee the pranksters, but they will not report them, unless they play a harmful prank or prank a student not on the list.**_

 _ **The List will be expanded accordingly over the year.**_

The students looked wide eyed at the paper and a few had already written their name on the pranking list. Underneath the Point list was the list of privileges.

 _ **Privileges according to your Personal Points (Will come into effect next year)**_

 _ **Every student starts with 0 Points and the basic privilege**_

 _ **-750 Points - Expulsion (Will also happen this year if a student reaches that point)**_

 _ **-600 Points - Last warning before getting expelled**_

 _ **-500 Points - Informational talk with your parents regarding possible expulsion**_

 _ **-400 Points - Detention every weekend**_

 _ **-300 Points - No more entry into the study rooms**_

 _ **-250 Points - Detention every Hogsmeade weekend.**_

 _ **-200 Points - Curfew moved down by an hour**_

 _ **-150 Points - No Hogsmeade weekend for you**_

 _ **-100 Points - Curfew moved down by half an hour**_

 _ **-50 Points - Two days of detention**_

 _ **0 Points - Hogsmeade weekend once a month, normal curfew, normal access to the library**_

 _ **50 Points - +1 extra Hogsmeade weekend a month.**_

 _ **100 Points - Curfew moved up by an hour.**_

 _ **150 Points - Entry into a part of the restricted section, accompanied by Madam Pince, a prefect, or a teacher**_

 _ **200 Points - +1 extra Hogsmeade weekend a month (3 in total)**_

 _ **250 Points - Curfew moved up by another hour.**_

 _ **300 Points - Entry into half of the restricted section, accompanied by Madam Pince, a prefect, or a teacher**_

 _ **400 Points - Allowed to visit Hogsmeade every weekend**_

 _ **500 Points - 1 free request to upgrade your study room (upgrade will be able to transfer into the study room for the next year)**_

 _ **750 Points - 1 Free School day with one of your friends (has to have at least 400 Points). You are allowed to visit Hogsmeade.**_

 _ **1000 Points - Take 200 Points with you next year (Or 20G if you are a seventh year), another free school day and a one-time exam pass with an EE. (Not valid for the end of the year exams, the O.W.L's or the N.E.W.T's)**_

 _ **Every other 500 Points you will get the same reward as for 750 points.**_

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and feel free to_** ** _leave a review or write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _See you next time :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: Hi guys and ladies ;) here is the new Chapter.**_

 **I have to apologize, the last few weeks were really stressful and I just haven't found the time to write.**

 ** _Huge thanks to my Beta Reader PeachSchappes, you are the best :)_**

 _ **I**_ _ **hope you will like the new chapter.**_

 _ **Have fun!**_

"Normal speech."

 **"Death speech."**

$Pareltounge$

'Thoughts'

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Later that night Sophie sat together with her friends on the couch inside of the common room.

"I love the new changes!" Tracy chirped happily, "I will earn as many points as possible! I want to have the head start for next year!"

Sophie was happy that Tracy liked the new system so much, but as she looked at her other friends she noticed a slightly worried look on Blaise's face.

"What are you worrying about?" Sophie asked him. Blaise's eyes widened slightly. How did she know?

"I'm very good at reading faces, so tell me what's wrong."

Blaise sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands.

"I'm worried that the students will start to abuse the new system." Blaise said worriedly.

All of their eyebrows shot up and they looked at him, questioningly. Pansy was the first to ask him the question all of them wanted to know.

"How will they abuse it?" she asked him curiously.

"Think about it. The purebloods shun the muggleborns and muggles, because they feel superior, am I right?" Blaise asked them. He could see a couple of nods and continued, "Now what will happen if you give the students a tool that shows them their value in point form?"

All of them, except Sophie, still looked confused. Blaise observed them and noticed how Sophie had paled and had a shocked look on her face.

"So you figured it out."

All eyes turned to her, waiting for an explanation.

"They will probably form groups according to the Personal Points they have, and they will begin to shun those who are beneath them to give themselves a feeling of superiority."

Sophie hadn't thought about this possibility. She knew that she couldn't just send a new letter to solve this problem. It would seem too suspicious. For now the only thing she could do was watch and wait. She hoped that it won't happen, but it was a relatively bad habit of the magical world to look for ways to feel superior.

Daphne looked at her friend worriedly. She knew that Sophie certainly had not intended to let it escalate like that. Infact she'd probably not even thought about it.

The rest of them looked thoughtful. They realized that the point system had good intentions behind it, but it was pretty open to be abused.

For the next few days the changes were the topic of conversation throughout the school. Most of the students were happy with them, especially with the new study rooms that would soon be ready for them. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and most of the Slytherins were slightly angry that they wouldn't be allowed to use the rooms till after Christmas, but they all realized that their behavior towards Gryffindor was not okay. Most of the Gryffindors were just happy that the slander against their house had reached it's end, and most of them didn't hold a grudge against the other houses. They knew that they would have reacted the same if the hat had said something like that about another house, especially Slytherin. It was quite an eye opener for them, to try and not label all the Slytherins as evil and dark.

However, there were still quite a few students who were not happy with the changes and not only from Slytherin, but also from the other houses. In the first week after the goblins arrived and gave all the students their new Personal Points hourglasses and the changes came into effect, all the house points dropped significantly. Whereas Hufflepuff lost the least, Gryffindor and Slytherin lost the most. Slytherin, because most of the older students couldn't get over their old habits and still called the muggleborns mudbloods, and the Gryffindors because of their habit to call all Slytherins slimy and evil snakes.

Professor Snape decided that he would take the vow and was escorted by the goblins to Gringotts. He wouldn't be back for about a month, depending how he reacts to the removal ritual.

For Sophie and her friends the time flew by and they tried their best to earn as many points as possible to reach their goal of at least 500 points by the end of the year. Sophie also noted that up till now, nobody had been shunned by the others if they had more PP (the students had begun to call the Personal Points PP, since it was shorter) than them. More than likely because the students were still adjusting to the changes and hadn't thought about the possibility. Sophie had a lot of fun as she watched how house-elves popped in now and then to deduct or give PP's .

* * *

Death looked at the small cottage in front of him. It blended really well into the surrounding forest and if someone wasn't looking for it specifically, they would just go by and never notice it standing there. He knew that it was a lot bigger inside than from the outside. The inhabitants were, after all, some of the most knowledgeable magical people in the world.

He followed the almost unnoticeable path to the cottage and observed the ongoings between the trees. He could have just travelled to the front door, but he liked to be in the forest.

When he reached the door he softly knocked and waited patiently. Death heard some noises from inside. _'They probably didn't expect someone to find their cottage_ _. Th_ _ere are_ _,_ _after all_ _,_ _some nasty wards protecting it,'_ Death thought and chuckled lightly.

Suddenly the door clicked and slowly opened the reveal the face of a man, who looked to be in his mid forties. He had shoulder length brown-gray hair and a slightly sharp face. The man looked at Death with wide eyes and asked, "Hello sir, what can I do for you?"

" **Nic** **h** **olas** **,** **my old friend** **,** **I'm hurt that you don't recognize me"** , Death said in his trademark death voice and smirked. The eyes of the man got impossibly wider and rolled back into his eye sockets as he fainted. Death broke out in full blown laughter. He never got tired of this. With a wave of his hand he revived the man and stepped inside of the house. Once inside he was greeted by Nicholas' chuckling wife, Perenelle.

"Hello Death, would you like some tea?"

" **If you have c** **h** **amomile, then yes please."**

Perenelle nodded and gestured to the living room, "Please make yourself comfortable. I will bring you the tea."

" **Thank you,"** Death said and sat down in the armchair opposite the couch. Nicholas Flamel entered the room after a few minutes, accompanied by his wife, who was carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. When everybody was settled down Nicholas asked him, "My old friend, what can the two of us do for you today?"

" **That's an interesting question, my dear friend. You see, I recently visited Hogwarts and came across an object I wouldn't have expected to be there,"** Death said and pulled out a blood red stone. Nicholas looked like he was about to faint again as he saw the stone in Death's hand.

" **Would you be so kind** **as to** **tell me how the** **Ston** **e came into the possession of** **one** **Albus Dumbledore?"** Death asked with a cold lividity to his voice that made Nick shiver. Flamel sighed and decided to tell Death the truth.

"Well, you see, Perenelle and I are tired. We are fed up with the wizarding world and don't want to watch how it will inevitably destroy itself. Albus came by half a year ago and asked us if he could study the stone. He assured me that he had no intention to make one for himself, but he wanted to know what else it could do apart from the elixir of life and turning metal into gold. We told him he could study it for two years and then he had to destroy it. We even got him to make an unbreakable vow. Perenelle and I stocked up our supply of the elixir and wanted to live the rest of our lives in peace before we leave this world."

Death's expression darkened the more Nicholas explained himself and at the end he coldly stared at the two. They squirmed under his cold gaze and wanted nothing but to hide under the table, but they patiently waited until Death spoke up.

" **So you two want to die?"** , Death asked, still glaring at them. Nicholas and Perenelle nodded, scared what he would do to them. Death just sat there and said nothing. He was deep in thought, looking for the best solution for the problem. He knew that trying to change the wizarding world was as hard as moving a mountain, so he couldn't really blame them for getting tired. However, they had endangered his Mistress and that would have consequences.

" **No** ," Death finally said after a while and clenched his fists, destroying the stone in the process. Nicholas and Perenelle paled even further and fear was evident in their faces, _'Good,'_ Death thought, _'nobody breaks an agreement with Death'_

" **You are not allowed to die. We three had an agreement, remember? Only** **when and** **if the magical world is a better place for magical creatures and beings of all kind** **to live in** **, only the** **n are** **you allowed to leave this realm. Now for punishment, I will make you two immortal** **. You** **won't need the stone anymore. It's better this way** **.** **T** **he stone was much too risky. Furthermore, in the future I will request something** **of** **you** **. Y** **ou will do it whether you like it or not. If we are successful** **,** **I will lift the immortality and you** **'ll** **have two options.** **Either** **you can go on to the next realm or I will revert you back into your mid thirties and you can live the rest of your life in the new peaceful magical world. However, if we are unsuccessful and the magical world destroys itself, you will live on forever, cursed to watch the end of the world as we know it, so mote it be."** Death said. As soon as he finished, the two Flamels were enveloped in a blue light and slumped down on the couch, unconscious. Death stood up and in a moment of affection, he conjured a blanket over them. He knew that they would not wake up until the next morning. He would not tell them until he had to that he had a Mistress. He knew that they would be relieved, because the chances that they would be successful in their task would be much higher. Death smirked. Yes, he would let them sweat a bit for endangering his Mistress.

* * *

Sophie sat at the edge of the forbidden forest near the black lake, under her favourite tree. She'd found this place in the second week after she'd arrived at Hogwarts, and she claimed aimedit immediately as her place. Sophie loved this spot. She could observe the castle in all her glory and she could listen to the sounds of the forest, especially the sounds of the different animals. All of her friends wondered why she loved animals so much and one day Daphne had asked her. Sophie's thoughts drifted back to that conversation, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Phi, what are you reading?" Daphne said as she laid down on Sophie's bed, right next to her. Sophie turned to her with a crooked eyebrow, "Why did you call me Phi?"

"It's your new nickname. If you can call me Daph, I want to give you one too," Daphne replied with a grin that reached her eyes. Sophie giggled at her best friend's happy face.

"But I thought you hated your nickname?" Sophie teased. Daphne's cheeks reddened and she turned away. Sophie could hear her mumbling something like 'Not when you call me it,' but she wasn't sure.

"Anyway, I've got this awesome book from Hagrid! When he found out I love animals so much he gave it to me," Sophie said and showed Daphne the cover, which read '1001 Magical Creatures Guide'. Daphne groaned, "I swear to you, if you write one more animal on this list, before we've befriended all the others, I will burn it."

Sophie beamed at her, "Do you mean it?"

"Do I mean what?" Daphne asked, exasperated.

"That you will help me befriend or at least try to befriend all the animals on the list?" Sophie asked hopefully. Daphne punched her on the upper arm again, followed by an 'Ow' from Sophie.

"Of course stupid! Why else would I have made the list with you? Did you think I took it as a joke?"

Sophie threw her arms around her friend and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Daphne didn't want this hug to end. They lay there hugging each other for a full five minutes before Daphne regretfully let Sophie go. But all Daphne could do was recall those 5 heavenly minutes; Sophie had nuzzled her face into Daphne's neck und sighed contently. Daphne in return had wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist, feeling the taunt muscles of her back, and couldn't help but think Sophie's waist had been perfectly tailored to fit her arms. It was at this moment that Daphne realised she never wanted to lose Sophie. She would do anything for this girl. Her first friend. Her first...well she didn't know what exactly. She soaked up the moment, Sophie's developing curves pressed against her, her face in her hair, the way she brightened a room when she walked in. Sophie was magic.

Sophie had similar thoughts. How Daphne's hair smelled like something gifted from the gods. How Daphne's arms tightened around her waist. The fact that Sophie could feel Daphne's heart racing they were so close together. Sophie hoped that their friendship would survive over the years that would come. She slightly shook her head, don't worry too much about the future, so Sophie instead savoured the little whimper that Daphne unconsciously let out when Sophie nuzzled into her neck, but she knew that they'd have to end this hug. As if reading her mind, Daphne pulled away looking disgruntled.

After she released her they laid down side by side. Sophie continued reading Hagrid's book, and Daphne pulled out her charms book. Both had lingering remnants of pink colouring their cheeks.

"Sophie?" Daphne asked a few minutes later.

"Hmm,"

"Why do you like animals so much?"

Sophie stared thoughtfully at the ceiling of her bed, "Maybe it's because I sometimes wish I could just live as an animal. They have a much more peaceful life. They don't have to constantly worry about politics, meddlesome old fools, dark lords, school or how they can earn money to support their family. They are free to do whatever they want, and nobody can tell them what to do or what not. I want that too. I want to be free and not to be locked up, and I want to do whatever I want. Animals also don't judge you like humans do. They don't care about what title you hold, what your blood status is or what race you are. They see you either as friend or foe. If you cage them, they will fight for their freedom. That's what I want to do too. I will fight for my freedom. I'd rather live a short live in freedom, than a long life under control and oppression," Sophie said so passionately that she didn't notice how Daphne was leaning against her shoulder. She looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. Daphne looked Sophie in the eyes and smiled.

"Well, then we have to make sure we both live a long life in freedom."

Sophie smiled and leaned her head against Daphne's. Both of them fell asleep sometime later.

* * *

Sophie was pulled out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Not expecting that, a squeak out of surprise escaped from Sophie's soft, pink lips. She turned to the person who'd tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Trace, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, make yourself comfortable."

Tracy sat down next to Sophie and looked around.

"This is a beautiful spot."

"That it is. Behind us, the cool forest and in front of us, a beautiful castle. Can you smell the wood and the leafs from the forest? It is really relaxing."

Tracy took a deep breath and Sophie could see how she visibly relaxed. Her shoulders lost all their tension and she let out a slow sigh.

"You are right."

The two of them sat in silence under the tree until Sophie asked Tracy something that had bothered her for some time now.

"Tracy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing."

"Do you know why Daphne always gets so snappish and annoyed when Neville is around? Is there something between them that I don't know about?"

Tracy looked at her without blinking and suddenly burst out laughing. Sophie looked annoyed. What was so funny about the question? She was genuinely concerned. It took a few moments, but Tracy eventually calmed down and answered her question.

"Sorry for that, but I found it hilarious that you thought that Daphne had something with Neville. To answer your question, no she doesn't. She didn't really know him before Hogwarts. The reason why she behaves so strange when he is around you, is because she's scared."

"Scared?" Sophie asked, confused, "Why would she be scared of Neville."

Tracy shook her head, "No, she isn't scared of Neville. She is scared of losing you." Sophie's eyebrows shot up, "Why? There is no reason I would abandon her."

Tracy sighed, "Of course she wouldn't lose you, but you have to understand that Daphne has never had a lot of friends. She was always afraid to open up to anybody because she knew that with the responsibility of being a pureblood heiress, she always had to watch out for people that would only befriend her because they wanted to use her. You have no idea how long it took me to get her to open up to me. However, with you it is something else. She immediately opened up to you, and that made her vulnerable. She now cannot imagine a life without you and she is scared that Neville is driving a gap between you two."

"But that's nonsense! I would never leave her! Besides you are also a friend of hers."

"I am, but look at it another way. I can count the amount of times Daphne has lost her Ice Queen mask around me on one hand. However, with you I can count the times she's worn her Ice Queen mask on one hand. Don't worry about her. She will open up to Neville as soon as she realizes that he is no threat to your friendship. She just needs time to adjust."

Sophie sat beside Tracy and thought about her explanation. It did make sense, and she vowed to herself to help Daphne open up to Neville and the other students.

"Thanks Tracy. I hope the two will eventually come into terms with each other."

"No problem. What do you think? It's almost dinner time. Wanna get back to school and get something to eat?"

Sophie nodded and Tracy helped her get up. The two girls walked back into school, where they met up with the rest of their group and Daphne immediately took her place beside Sophie. Sophie smiled at her and chuckled at the confused look Daphne gave her.

* * *

 ** _AN: I hope you liked it and feel free to_** ** _leave a review or write me a PM if you find any mistakes so I can edit it out._**

 ** _See you next time :)_**


End file.
